Katie and Darius
by xxz0eyxx
Summary: As Tyson and Hiro's sister, Katie, joins the Bladebreakers for the tournament in Russia, she keeps running into Tala. They seem to have a love/hate relationship - but when Garland frequently harasses her, Tala thinks it's about time he stepped in.
1. Meetings

**Katie and Darius**

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade.  
Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and Review ^_^ xx

As Tyson and Hiro's sister joins the BladeBreakers before the tournament in Russia - she keeps running into Tala. They seem to have a love/hate relationship - but when Garland comes snooping about, Tala thinks it's about time he steps in. TalaxOC

**Ages:  
**70: Mr. Dickinson, Grandpa  
40: Boris, Mr. Granger, Judy_  
_20: Hiro, Julia, Raul, Robert, Lee, Ozuma  
19: Kai, Johnny, Enrique, Brooklyn, Michael, Gary  
18: Katie, Tala, Bryan, Garland, Eddy, Oliver, Miriam  
17: Ray, Max, Spencer, Ian, Rick, Mariah, Steve  
16: Tyson, Hilary, Emily, Miguel, Joseph, Dunga  
15: Kenny, Salima, Mathilda, Kevin,

**Chapter 1** - _Meetings_

After being defeated by Kai again - Tyson decided he should go inside and get something to eat. It was a cold miserable day. The sky was murky grey and it was raining lightly.  
_Ring Ring_.  
"Hello?" Hiro answered the phone. His face lit up. "Hey Katie! How've you been?" He listened to the other end of the phone for a while before replying. "Yeah I'm good thanks, the tournament went great! What-" Tyson walked in chewing a brownie. "-You're coming home! That's great! See you this afternoon then! Can't wait! Bye!" He placed the phone back on the hook and picked up Tyson in a huge bear hug. "Katie's coming home!"  
Tyson choked on his brownie. "What? Really? Yeah! I wonder if she's still good at blading! I better get back to practice!" Tyson escaped Hiro's embrace and sprinted out the lounge.  
Katie Granger was Hiro's younger and Tyson's older sister. Tyson was 16 and Hiro was 20, so she would be situated in the middle at 18.  
"Katie's coming home?" Grandpa asked as he walking into the lounge. Hiro nodded. "That's great - I was wondering how she'd been out in Paris - lives with Oliver doesn't she?" Hiro nodded. Oliver and Katie were the best of friends - with Miriam of the Saint Shields living with them - it was like the three muskateers. Literally. They were all on different teams, so their practicing would bring them closer together.  
"Hey everybody! I just got an email from Mr. Dickinson!" Kenny ran into the lounge and plonked down on the couch next to Hiro.  
"What is it Kenny?" Tyson and Kai asked as everyone came in from outside.  
Kenny opened the email for the team to read:

_'Dear Teams,_  
_A serious issue has occured, and that is: some teams turn away good bladers from joining their team because of their gender. Therefore, I have no other choice to introduce to you a new rule from the BBA council._  
_A team must have at least one girl/boy on their team to be a mixture of both genders - to compete in the next tournament._  
_I understand some teams already have mixed teams, so the new rule will have no effect on them._  
_I apologise for any inconvienience._  
_Yours sincerely,_  
_Mr. Dickinson BBA Chairman'_

"We can ask Katie!" Tyson yelled excitedly. The rest of the team exchanged confused glances before turning to Hiro.  
"Who's Katie?" They asked.  
"Our sister. She lives in Paris with Miriam and Oliver - she'll be arriving home this afternoon." Hiro replied.  
"Oh yeah - is she the girl in the photos?" Ray asked. Hiro nodded.  
"She's pretty." Kai said, holding one of them in his hands.  
"Kai!" Tyson and Hiro exclaimed. Ray, Max and Kenny burst out laughing.  
The girl in the photo had the grangers blue hair - reaching her waist in loose spiral curls. She had the same porcelin skin tone as Hiro and big grey/blue eyes with flecks of silver like Tyson. The Bladebreakers could tell she was slim and an inch shorter than Hiro - from the full length portrait photo of the three siblings. She had the same expression in all of them.  
"She hated having her photo taken back then...now she does it for a living." Hiro placed the photo back on the mantle.  
"Your sister. Is a model?" Kai asked. Hiro nodded again.  
"Wow." Max said. "Now I recognise her."  
"Max!" Hiro exclaimed. Thinking the blonde meant porn of some sort - and hoped he was wrong.  
"No, no. no! Don't get me wrong Hiro - she used to date Michael. Now they're the best of friends."  
Hiro blinked. "That guys an arse. A proper fucking jerk!"  
Max shrugged his shoulders. "Obviously not that much to hold a two year relationship."  
Ray and Kai laughed. "That means they fucked." Kai said.  
"Frequently." Ray added to the torture.  
Tyson covered his ears with two ham rolls and Hiro growled at them both.

The time had gradually hit 4:00pm and Hiro - like any older brother - was getting worried. She was over an hour late!  
"Relax Hiro!" Tyson exclaimed as his older brother checked the time again.  
_Knock knock._  
Hiro ran to the door and opened it casually.  
"Hey Hiro!" The girl dropped her suitcase and gave her older brother a hug.  
"It's good to see you Katie - how've you been?" He asked as they walked inside.  
"Good, thanks. How about-" She landed with a thud on the floor as Tyson bombarded her with a man hug. "If I get a bruise Tyson I can't work until it's gone!" She dodged grandpa's kendo stick once she had managed to get to her feet. "Did you not hear me?" She exclaimed as she threw her arms around the old man.  
"Hey - dudette! How's the chef?"  
"He's good. Set fire to the curtains while he was trying to teach Miriam how to cook stirfry!" She laughed. It was a soothing musical sound.  
"Hey! Katie! Can I blade you?" Tyson asked as he pulled out his faithful Dragoon.  
"Maybe tomorrow Tyson. I need my beauty sleep." She yawned for effect.  
"Sit down Katie. We need a favour." Hiro began. She followed him to the sofa and sat down on one of the arms. "We need a female blader on our team and...you're the only girl we know who blades and isn't already on a team. We were wondering...what?"  
Her face said it all. "I can't. I'm really sorry."  
"Nooooo! Katie! Don't take my title away from me!" Tyson knealt down infront of her.  
"Well...I can phone Oliver and say that you guys need me. He'll understand, besides, Enrique had asked Raul and Julia - but Oliver had asked me." She pulled the iPhone 4 out her pocket and scanned through her contacts before tapping the screen and holding the phone to her ear. "Bonjour Ollie? I'm sorry but - I'll have to join Tyson's team for the tournament...I know you asked me first but you have another female blader to ask and they don't...You understand right?..Ok, au revoir!" She pushed the phone back from whence it came. "Yeah. I can join your team." She said before falling off the back of the sofa as Tyson piled on her once again. "Tyson bruises!"

Being introduced to the rest of the team was eventful.  
Kai wasn't his usual 'arms-crossed-eyes-closed-non-staring' self.  
Ray couldn't help but gawk and say 'hum-anna, hum-anna' when introducing himself.  
Kenny hid his blushing face behind his fringe.  
Max was the only normal one. He'd gotten over the first meeting stage from when Michael had introduced her to the All Starz.  
After some minor discussion consisting about getting to know each other - Katie head upstairs for bed so she wouldn't have bags under her eyes in the morning. That was about 10:00pm.  
"Just to let you all know...she's worse than Tyson to get out of bed in the mornings...and with her...you pay for it." Hiro pulled up the side of his top and revealed a scar. "With a painful price."  
"Woah, what'd she do?" Max asked.  
"Threw her phone at me in her sleep - I then tripped over it, fell down the stairs and caught myself on a piece of glass from a bottle the fell down with me."  
"Oh. That's not nice...how will she get up for training then?" Ray inquired.  
"I've set an alarm on her phone. She should get up for that...hopefully." Hiro replied.

[In Russia]  
"So the tournament will be held here?" Bryan asked his team Captain.  
"Yeah, and we need a female member on the team and...as the Saint Shields have broken up...why don't we ask Miriam?" Spencer asked.  
"Yeah, alright." Tala replied. That girl was probobly the most sane female blader there was. Well, Mariah was sane aswell - but she was already on a team.  
"This girl is damn fine." Ian said from over on the couch. He was typing on his laptop, looking at the most recent news on the BBA headlines. Russia was a day ahead so they recieved BBA updates first.  
"Who's that?" Spencer exclaimed. Tala's mouth hit the floor.  
"The new member of the Bladebreakers-"  
"-She's a model, she was in the fashion magasine for Vera Wang." Bryan stated. "What? I look at the model's not the clothes!"  
"Dude! Why couldn't you have told us that first? She could've been on our team!" Spencer shouted.  
"Actually...she would alway's have chosen the Baldebreakers." Ian said.  
"Why?" Tala asked.  
"Check out the name: Katie _Granger_."  
"Oh well." Tala got up and travelled to the fridge to grab himself a beer. "She's probably a really girly bitch who cares more about her hair than winning a match."  
"At least we'll get to meet her anyway." Bryan smirked, ignoring Tala's stereotypical statement about the model.  
"And battle her." Spencer added.  
"Check up on her bitbeast, Ian. See if she has any stats on the BBA website or something." Tala dumped himself on the sofa and cracked open the can of Fosters.  
"Hmm...nothing on her bitbeast yet, Tala. Except he's called Darius. Everything else remains a mystery. She's never bladed on a team before - so no one's got any stats on her."  
"Something's got to come up somewhere." Tala reasoned.  
"I'll keep searching. Although...I can't help but have this feeling that I've seen her before."  
"She's a model? Maybe she's a pornstar too?" Bryan said excitedly.  
"Beside the fact Hiro would kill her, Bryan - she looks too much of a good girl to do that." After half an hour of research - making it 2:45am, Ian was about to give up, when there was one place he hadn't checked. Hacking into the Bladebreakers laptop from overseas, was very difficult; but not that hard for the Blitzkreig Boy's computer whizz.  
"They don't have anything either?" He he sighed. Shutting his laptop, Ian went upstairs and went to bed. "It must be rare or something." He yawned.

**(A/N: Please Review ^^ xx)**


	2. Training

**Katie and Darius**

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade.  
Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and Review ^_^ xx

As Tyson and Hiro's sister joins the BladeBreakers before the tournament in Russia - she keeps running into Tala. They seem to have a love/hate relationship - but when Garland comes snooping about, Tala thinks it's about time he steps

**Ages:**  
(See Chapter 1)

**Chapter 2 -** _Training_

The next morning, Katie was awoken by the alarm on her phone. She glanced at the screen: Training. '_Hiro_.' She sighed. Heaving herself out of bed and glancing at herself in the mirror; her face turned to one of disgust.  
"Fuck my life if I'm letting anyone see me with greasy hair." She pulled an abercrombie hoodie on and left for the bathroom.

She was out within ten minutes; the routine was usual. Pulling on some fitted blue jeans and a pink tank top. '_The green cardigan or the black one?_' Deciding on the green one and then changing her mind to the black one, she applied a coat of mascara before drying and brushing her hair. She was ready withing the hour. Speaking of the time, she hadn't actually looked at it this morning.  
"6:07am! Fuuuuck sake!" She exclaimed. "Oh wait...I didn't change the time zone from Paris...it's 7:07am." She sighed. '_Big difference._' Rolling her eyes, she left the bedroom.

Walking into Kai on the way downstairs; she noticed one thing, well, a couple of things; he had sexy bed head, his clothes were expensive; looked good, and gave him the 'bad boy' vibe. Yum.  
"Morning." She smiled, as he left her go downstairs first.  
"Hi. You ready for training?" He asked.  
"Yeah, I guess." He raised an eyebrow, '_doesn't she like blading?_' He thought. He decided to ask her.  
"Do you like beyblading?"  
She turned to face him and laughed. "Yeah, of course! Although my bitbeast is _very_ stubborn."  
"In what way?" Hiro asked; he was currently putting bread into the toaster.  
"Darius means 'Fighter' and 'Loyal'. If I don't master a move or something - he'll make me train until it's mastered...even if that means getting my hair wet in the rain."  
"So he has a lot of endurance." Ray stated, taking a seat at the kitchen table.  
A confused expression crossed her face. "What's that?"  
"It's like stamina, Katie." Hiro tapped her on the head and chuckled.  
"Oh, right...so, where is the tournament held this year?"  
"Russia." Kai replied.  
She wrinkled her nose. "Isn't that, like one huge block of ice?"  
Kai gave her a dumb-founded expression. "Err...no. There's _real_ building's there. It's not all snowy, but it will be fucking freezing. When Russia get's snow - it comes down thick and heavy."  
"Ohh! When do we leave?"  
"Three days, we have time to train...and _pack_." Hiro put emphasis on the last word.  
"Err...fuck packing - I'll just buy some clothes while I'm out there."  
"So...thick coat's and wellies?" Hiro was trying to scare her.  
"Do you want to pay extra for an overweight suitcase?"  
"Not really. You're the one who earns the most...and it's your suitcase. Duck."  
"Duck?" She turned round and moved just in time. Grandpa and the kendo stick. "Grandpa!"  
"Sorry Katie - I forgot." He picked up a slice of buttered toast from the plate on the dining table before spreading it with marmalade and leaving the teen's in the kitchen to resume their discussion.  
"My fucking arse he forgot." She mumbled angrily; sipping water.

Once Tyson was out of bed and Max and Kenny had arrived, training commenced. Kai being the team captain; trained with the female recruit - he didn't seem to mind being opposite her though - at least there was something other than a sweaty guy and was she nice to look at. _Very _nice at that. Kenny collected her stats. Well, at least he tried too.  
"Katie...I can't seem to collect any stats from you...what element is Darius?"  
"Lightning/electricity." The model replied, not taking her eyes off the battle.  
"That's why I can't get any stats from you, your bitbeasts's element is having an effect on my laptop."  
"Sorry." She gave the brunette an apoloegtic look as Dranzer was defeated; she called back her blade.  
"Don't apologise; it's alright, I'll see if there's anything about Darius on the internet, stats or power levels or something of the like."  
"Urr...Hiro - I have to go meet Mr. Dickinson in an hour - he phoned last night."  
"Alright, I'll go with you. I have to speak with him about our flights anyway."  
She laughed. "I hope they're first class." The rest of the team laughed as she entered the dojo.

As Hilary arrived she was bouncy and as excited as ever. "Oh my god! Oh my _GOD_! Oh _MY GOD_! _OH MY GOD_! I knew she had the same name as you - but I didn't know she was any _relation!_" She was beaming and jumping up and down, clapping her hands. "Do you know what this _means_?" She exclaimed to Tyson, Max, Ray, Kai and Kenny.  
Yes. They all knew what it meant. Rolling their eyes they replied in boredom: "Shopping."  
"Exactly!" She quickly ran inside as grandpa called her to help him cook the teams lunch. Shame too. Katie and Hiro came outside the back door, Katie holding Hiro's arm and literally jumping as they walked.  
"Why are you so hyper?" He asked in amusement.  
"I'm excited! Hotel's mean five star; that means champagne, parties, _boys_ and the SPA!"  
He stopped walking and gave her a lame look; then shook his head in amusement, smiled and carried on walking. He'd missed this side of her, infact, he'd missed her in general.  
"Is she always this happy?" Max chuckled to Tyson.  
"She used to be a grumpy bitch. Oliver and Miriam obviously brought her out her shell." Came the world-champion's reply.  
"Aww! Look at the kitty!" A high pitch voice cooed from over the wall.  
Everyone looked at Tyson. "Either that or she's high." He joked, chuckling.

Ray had just been defeated by Kai, and Max by Tyson when they were called in for lunch.  
"Kai, you need to up on your defense a bit and Tyson; you too! Max - you need to work on your launch while Ray - you need to use you speed to your advantage, don't always rely on your attack."  
"Alright, Chief." This came from Tyson. "Can we eat now?  
"You're such a pig, Tyson!" Hilary snapped.  
"Hilary! I'm hungry!"  
"You're always hungry!" Everyone exclaimed.

[The BBA chairman's office]  
"So, Katie; I understand no one can get any stats on you, even the Blitzkreig Boys's in Russia had trouble with their research." Mr Dickinson stated.  
"Yes, Sir. Kenny tried this morning; and he thinks it's because of Darius's element."  
"Lightning/electricity, hmm, I suppose that would cause some problems...why doesn't he record you in battle and get Dizzi to estimate."  
"Err...isn't that cheating?"  
"No." Hiro chuckled. "Do a visual analysis rather than collect data and stats...we could always ask Judy - Max's mum."  
"I know who Judy is, Hiro." Katie laughed. "But that would give our _opponent's_ my stats aswell."  
"Well, give the visual analysis a go, anyway." Mr Dickinson smiled and shook Hiro and Katie's hand. "Right now, I have a meeting, so I'll see you at the tourament in Russia."  
"Nice meeting you, Mr Dickinson!" Katie smiled before she and Hiro made their way back to the dojo.  
"What do you think your best stats are?"  
"Umm...speed...maybe attack? I know I'm shit at defense - I used my speed to do that-"  
"-_How_?" Hiro cut in.  
"Running away." She said shyly. He laughed as they made their way into the dojo.

[In Russia]  
After a quick win from Bryan, Spencer walked over to Tala and Ian who had collected the stats from the battle.  
"Did you find Katie's stats?" Bryan asked, running over to the three Blitzkreig Boys.  
"No. I checked Kenny's laptop this morning. He tried to collect stats - but he couldn't. The BBA don't have anything either."  
"Have you phoned Miriam?" Spencer asked Tala. The red head nodded.  
"She said she's flying over to Russia early. She'll be arriving tomorrow. I'll ask her about Katie's stats when I go pick her up. They both lived with Oliver in France." The team captain replied.  
"Cool, we _do need_ Miriam's stats." Ian stated.  
"I know." Tala replied. "And we need Katie's. We have all our other opponents, we need to know what we're up against."  
"Hang on...Kenny just recorded one of her battles against Kai..." He clicked 'play' and the team watched the battle.  
"She's got some speed." Bryan smirked.  
"Shit defese." Tala noted.  
"But she uses speed to cover that up." Ian replied. "It's her strongest; no doubt we'll have a problem with that - even you, Tala." True to say, the redhead did have the best speed on the Blitzkreig Boys, and was second out of all the teams in the BBA!  
"Hmm..." Tala pondered. "Even Kai will have to step up his game with attack...can you get stats from this?" Ian typed for a while and then pressed enter. The screen went blank and an ear piercing screech boomed out the speakers. "What the fuck _is_ that?" Spencer cried, over the noise.

[With the Bladebreakers]  
Everyone except Katie had covered their ears at the screech from Kenny's laptop.  
"What is _that_?" Hilary yelled, coming out the dojo. She had met Katie over lunch and treated her like a freaking god, the female Granger didn't like that and told Hilary they should go shopping sometime. The girl's continued chatting for about an hour and the two became fast friends.  
"It's Darius." The model replied. She called back her blade and flicked the bitchip, mentally telling her bitbeast to 'knock it off'.  
"Still no stats." Kenny said.  
"Visual is the best thing we can do." Dizzi sounded ill.

[In Russia]  
"What the fuck _was_ that?" Tala asked Ian.  
"A bitbeast." He replied. He tried once more to collect stats, but his laptop went blank.  
"What the fuck happened?" Tala looked at the black screen, then back to the brunette.  
"Her bitbeast doesn't want people to know the full potential of his powers...my laptop crashed."

**(A/N: Updates will come every weekend :)**

... 

**Special thanks too:**

**rawrrxixeatxyou - **I love your pen name :D****

kia himatari

**...**

Please review x)


	3. Shopping

**Katie and Darius**

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade.  
Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and Review ^_^ xx

As Tyson and Hiro's sister joins the BladeBreakers before the tournament in Russia - she keeps running into Tala. They seem to have a love/hate relationship - but when Garland comes snooping about, Tala thinks it's about time he steps

**Ages:**  
(See Chapter 1)

**Chapter 3 **-_ Shopping_

Katie plonked down on one of the kitchen chairs next to Hiro - across from 'bad boy' Kai.  
"What?" Hiro asked, when she kept nudging him.  
"When are we flying to Russia?"  
"Tomorrow."  
"Afternoon or morning?"  
"Afternoon-"  
"-Great that means-"  
"-If you'd let me finish! I would've said: 'But we're not going clubbing'." He looked triumphant.  
"Why not?" She was pulling a puppy face.  
"We have no time-don't look at me like that."  
"But Hiro-"  
"-No whining! It doesn't work on me like it does on dad."  
"What if I cried-"  
"-Still won't work."  
"What if I made out with Kai?"  
"What?" Kai exclaimed.  
"Still won't-WHAT!" Hiro shouted. "It's a joke right?"  
_'I hope she doesn't joke._' Kai thought.  
"Of course it was. Why would I make out with someone older than me?"  
"How old was Parker?" Hiro questioned  
"Uhh, 'Parker' has a name."  
"'Parker' _is_ his name."  
"Shut up." She got up and let the kitchen. She never won 20 questions with Hiro. Life was _so_ unfair.

At lunchtime - Katie went shopping with Hilary - just like she said she would.  
"I was left heart broken." Hilary finished her story before taking a sip of her hot chocolate.  
"Hilary, just think of guys like bags: cute, sexy, goes with what you're wearing, and completes you. And you can ditch them any time and get a newer, sexier, cuter bag!" Hilary giggled. "One day we'll find our classic black Chanel purse that never goes out of style. Like Ashton Kutcher. Shotgun." Katie sighed and began her small day-dream-drool.  
"What's your type?" Hilary asked.  
"I don't really have a type...I do like bad boys though...what about you?"  
"Hmm...I like the nice guys; someone who can make me laugh, you know?"  
"So...if you like 'nice guys'...why did he break your heart?"  
"Coz, I dunno...I guess he wasn't a nice guy..."  
"Well. Every cloud has a silver lining Hilary." Katie stood up - pulling up several shopping bags: Gucci, Ambercrombie & Fitch, Fendi and Dior were the main brands under the coating of River Island and Topshop. "We better get back." With a Strawberry milkshake in hand, the Vera Wang model hailed a cab and the girls piled into the backseat.

[A few hours later, at the dojo]  
Hilary had gone straight home after the girls had been shopping; and Hiro still hadn't seen Katie. She came downstairs a few minutes later after his worry grew into stress, with fresh pink nail varnish on her well-manicured nails.  
"Nice time shopping?" He asked, not really bothered at how much she'd blown daddy's plastic on, he'd only get jealous at the total amount.  
"Yeah, got more than usual though...I hope dad doesn't mind the amount from the bill...I might have to pay for something."  
"Some_thing_? Don't you mean most of it?" Tyson chuckled.  
"No. Excuse me, but I'm still a teenager - dad's supposed to pay for stuff until I'm at least 21."  
Hiro rolled his eyes while some of the members of the team laughed.

[In Russia]  
Tala and Miriam came through the front door. Tala being a gentleman, carried the bluenette's suitcase. Louis Vuitton. Figures. Living with a prissy model and a millionaire chef really paid off.  
"So when do we start training?" The ex-Saint Shields blader asked.  
"Tomorrow when the other teams arrive. We haven't done that much ourselves."  
"Why not?"  
"Trying to get some stats on your friend, Katie."  
Miriam laughed. "Sorry. You should've asked and I could've saved you the trouble."  
Tala, clearly amused asked: "And you would've said?"  
"Impossible. Her bitbeast: Darius, has the element lightning/electricity. He could give you some serious problems with your laptop."  
Tala gave Ian a dumbfounded look before turning back to Miriam. "What's her skills like?"  
"Speed is definatley her best. Then maybe attack...her defense? Well...you better keep up with her speed to figure _that_ one out."  
"So...defense is her weakest." Ian mumbled from typing on his latop. "Tala...if she's chosen to blade in the round against us...you'd be the perfect match for her." Tala sat next to the raven haired teen. "Your defense is the best on the team - until we collect Miriam's stats - and you have a high attack. You should be able to bang her from behind."  
"What kind of bang?" Bryan chuckled, dirtily.  
"Excuse me?" Miriam waved. "He means _blading_. And if any of you think about _that_..." she punched her fist "...you'll have _me_ to answer too."  
Tala turned to Bryan. "Damn. You just got _told_."  
"I'm speaking to all of you." The bluenette replied, pulling out Sharkrash once Spencer kept prodding the petite girl with his launcher and ripcord. "What?"  
"Come on. Battle me - Ian can collet your stats at the same time."  
She shrugged. "Sounds good to me."  
"Err...Tala...you might want to practice _your_ defense. Katie's tactic might be the same for you - if you battle." Ian advised. The team captain nodded before following the team outside to watch the battle.

[The Bladebreakers]  
"So, Katie, you might need to practice your defense. Tala's tactic might be the same for you if you battle." Kenny advised.  
Katie nodded and then burst out laughing.  
"What?" Hiro asked.  
"I just got what Kai meant...I wouldn't mind if he banged me from behind! God! He's like cheif of the fricking bad boys!"  
"Err...it's Captain of the Blitzkreig Boys...now to be Blitzkreig Bladers." Kenny stated nervously.  
"I know." The model added. "He's cute."  
"He's a prick." Hiro crossed his arms as the rest of the team - including Kai, tried to wonder who in their right mind, would call Tala Ivanov, Captain of the Blitzkreig Boy's 'cute'. Well...Katie would, was their only answer.

**(A/N: Hope you enjoyed it :)**

**...**

**Special Thanks:**

**rawrrxixeatxyou - **I nearly peed myself when reading '*stroking imaginary beard*' seriously, lol! Keep reviewing please :)

**Freakiellie **- Does it? Omg, how?

**...**

**Please review x)**


	4. The Flight

**Katie and Darius**

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade.  
Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and Review ^_^ xx

As Tyson and Hiro's sister joins the BladeBreakers before the tournament in Russia - she keeps running into Tala. They seem to have a love/hate relationship - but when Garland comes snooping about, Tala thinks it's about time he steps

**Ages:**  
(See Chapter 1)

**Chapter 4** -_ Flight_

Arriving at the airport was no problem. Dropping off their bags was.  
"What do you mean I have to pay an _extra_ two hundred and fifty quid!" Hiro slammed his palms on the desk in anger.  
"Sir, calm down, please." The lady behind the desk soothed. "Your suitcase is overweight."  
Tyson chuckled as he looked at Katie's face. She was holding back laughter and examining her nails to calm herself down.  
"Hold on! Weigh theirs _first_!" Hiro demanded. Katie's eyes widened.

"_That's bullshit_!" Hiro pointed the blaming finger at the screen detailing him that his sister's case was underweight. Very underweight.  
"So I put a couple of clothes in _your_ case..." She shrugged. "Do you take MasterCard?" She asked the lady.  
Hiro took the plastic out her hand. "Daddy's not paying for this." He held up her handbag.  
The model took out her purse and handed the lady 250 in cash. "Happy now?"  
"Very much indeed. Let's go!"

As they said goodbye to their luggage, and went towards the correct Gate, Hiro turned around as he noticed not one, but three team members missing.  
"Where's Tyson?"  
"McDonalds." Kenny replied like it was _the _most obvious thing in the world.  
"Where's Ray?"  
"Bookshop." Max rolled his eyes.  
"Katie?"  
Kai pointed. She was currently chatting up a security guard over by the Mulberry duty free's.  
"What the fuck?" Hiro asked confused.  
"She mumbled something that sounded much like: Mr. Hot-as-fuck." The slate haired teen shrugged. "I'm guessing she's also going to be going into Mulberry to get a new bag aswell."  
"Actually. No. I don't buy duty free. But I do however try and get as many numbers as I can." She pocketed her phone with a cheeky grin on her face.  
"Err, Katie, I don't think you should be making baby's with the cops anytime soon." Hiro rolled his eyes.  
"_Hiro_. Let's just get on the plane-Omg."  
"What?"  
"I think I just died. They have _Pandora_ duty free."  
"I thought you didn't get duty free."  
"I don't. But for Pandora - I _will_ make an exception." Before Hiro could grab her - she'd snagged Mr Granger's MasterCard from his pocket and had already skipped across the court.

[On the plane]  
Insisting not to be next to such a child, who'd eventually decided to buy a silver bracelet and a few charms including: Cinderella's coach, a princess crown and a hedgehog; Hiro settled to sit with Tyson. Max sat across from the Dragoon wielder, Kenny next to him with Ray to his right, and then Kai on the end. Across from Kai sat Katie and next to her...was no one. As the plane took off and reached the right height, the seatbelt sign turned off and she shuffled over to the window seat. Plugging in her i-Pod, and _Willow Smith:_ _Whip my Hair_ blaring through the ear pieces earned her an amusing look from Kai...and several other passengers.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are suffering from slight turbulance, so please put on your seatbelts." With _Alexis Jordan: Good Girl_ physically shouting, she recieved a hard shove from the Bladebreaker Captain as he took a seat next to her and put on his belt.  
She pulled out an earphone. "What?"  
"Belt." She did as he said and then looked over at his previous seat. "Ray was sleeping on my shoulder...it looked fucking queer." He answered her questioning look.  
"Oh, right, yeah - you wouldn't pull a stewardess. _Stewards_ on the other hand..." She trailed off, making him chuckle.  
"You don't seriously think Tala's hot do you?"  
She gave him a look that he read as 'are you really asking that question?' "Err...fuck yeah."  
"Why?" He raised an eyebrow. "The whole team wonders how you think he's 'cute'." He used his finger's as air-quotes.  
She sighed, but she could never keep secrets. "I have an weakness for bad boys. He fits the description like cinderalla's glass slipper."  
Kai chuckled. "Ray's outta my seat." He got up and left.

As they arrived in Russia and unboarded the plane; they made their way towards baggage claim to find their belongings. Hiro, noticing the bright pink Chanel suitcase, didn't need to read the name tag to know who's it was - but someone beat him too it. The brunette chuckled and handed it to the eldest Granger sibling.  
"Alright, Hiro, where is she? This thing weighs a ton!" Michael exclaimed.  
Hiro chuckled. "Suprisingly there's not another seven of them." The All Starz Captain laughed before he was jumped by Katie.  
"How're you?" She asked as she got off his back.  
"Other than scared shitless by that, I'm good, you?"  
"Yeah, I'm alright...oh, you found my case."  
"How could we not?" Hiro gestured to the conveyer belt. Most of the cases were either black, green, blue or brown. He pulled two black ones off after checking the name tag: Tyson Granger; Hiro Granger.  
Ray and Max soon joined them with a green and brown bag. Max and Michael tapped fists as Ray asked the Trygle wielder how he was.  
Katie looked around the airport and noticed a green haired boy wearing a beret. All the teams should be arriving about now, from different airplanes of course.  
"_Oliver!_" She shouted. A few people looked over - mostly boys likely to be occupying the same name. Seeing who'd actually said it, they wished to god the model was talking to them, but were left dissapointed as she ran towards the green-haired Frenchman and embraced him in a hug.  
"And _why_ wouldn't you introduce me?" Enrique asked, checking out the junk in her trunk, he would've given it a little squeeze if Robert wasn't a gentleman and standing right next to him.  
"Hey everyone, it's nice to meet you." Katie smiled as Oliver introduced her to the Majestics.  
"Katie!" Hiro called.  
"I better go, good luck in the tournament! See you later Ollie!" They kissed on each cheek before she jogged back towards Hiro and the rest of the team.  
"Damn." Enrique stared after the girl, earning a small punch on his arm from Oliver.

**(A/N: Special Thanks:**

**rawrrxixeatxyou - **I would've done the _exact_ same thing XD x  
**rinalovexo** - Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy it :) x  
**Freekiellie** - Omg, yes...I've just noticed...I did decide to do a TalaxOC before T&J - but my mind got a tad side-tracked when I re-watched the anime...there are differences between them (Katie didn't go to Biovolt and she's not blonde or emotionless XD) I'm glad you like this story too and don't worry - T&J _IS_ my main priority :) x

**Please Review like the AMAZING people above :D x)**


	5. Arriving

**Katie and Darius**

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade.  
Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and Review ^_^ xx

As Tyson and Hiro's sister joins the BladeBreakers before the tournament in Russia - she keeps running into Tala. They seem to have a love/hate relationship - but when Garland comes snooping about, Tala thinks it's about time he steps

**Ages:**  
(See Chapter 1)

**Chapter 5** _- Arriving_

Arriving at their hotel was a struggle. But they got there just under and hour. The struggle was mainly because Hiro and Tyson fought over the map and tore it in two.  
Katie turned to Kai.  
"Come on then. Lead the way...you've been here before right? You can read the signs."  
Kai smirked. "Glad someone knows the use of a second language." He shot the statement at the male Granger siblings, before leading the way. That's how they reached the hotel just under an hour.  
"Ohh...a crystal light."  
"A candelier." Hiro said.  
"A WHAT?" She looked like he'd said several foreign words and shown her a banana with a red condom on the end of it. Yum. Banana...  
"The crystal light, is called a candelier." He replied.  
"It sounds expensive." He eyes sparkled as she looked up at the crystals.  
"It is and no...we're not getting one." She glared at him before pulling her suitcase over to the reception desk.

"I'll share that room with Tyson; Ray share with Kai; Max with Kenny in the twin room and Katie you can have that room." Hiro pointed to the white wooden door.  
"If it's a single. I'm telling dad." She warned before pulling her Chanel suitcase over to the door. When she opened it, her face lit up and she jumped on the queen sized bed.  
Hiro poked his head round the door and smiled. "You like?"  
"I like."  
"What do you say?"  
"Thankyou, I love you...but I'm not getting up to hug you." She smiled over at him but kept her eyes closed. He chuckled, satisfied his little sister was happy; now he wouldn't get moaned at...and she'd most likely get up in the morning as she'll have had a good night sleep. Making sure he'd shut the door, she quickly got up and opened her suitcase to make sure nothing was damanged. Everything was fine so she went into her hand luggage and took two tablets from her prescription. Then decided to take a nap.  
_Knock Knock._  
"Katie, get up, we're going to look around - you coming?" Tyson asked.  
"No, I'll check it out later." She mumbled from her pillow.  
"Alright, see you later okay?"  
"Uh-huh."

[The Blitzkreig Bladers]  
As both the beyblading stadium and the hotel where all the teams were staying were miles away from their house, the Blitzkreig Bladers got their suitcases in the taxi's and headed for the hotel. Upon arrival and checking into their rooms, Miriam was tackled by Oliver.  
"Hey! How've you been?" Miriam asked. "Have you seen Katie at all?"  
"Yeah, I'm good, Mir. Katie bombarded me at the airport and her team left before the others...she should be here."  
"Alright, I'll look around for her...I need to give her that dress back." They kissed on each cheek before she followed the rest of her team into the hotel room. Just like the Bladebreakers suite, Miriam had her own room like Katie, Tala shared with Bryan and Spencer shared with Ian.  
"Don't be too long." Tala said as the team left the hotel room. "We have to train."  
"Aye aye Captain!" Miriam saluted before leaving with Bryan, Spencer and Ian.  
As Tala was about to turn on the television, he heard a dull thud from the balcony next door. Thinking it was an unusual noise; he decided to investigate. He looked over to the right and saw the female member of the Bladebreakers; she was looking at the balcony above.  
"Darius!" She whispered harshly. "Come back!"  
"Having trouble with your bitbeast?" Tala smirked. His breath got caught in his thought when she turned to look at him; clear blue eyes with flecks of silver met sea green orbs with flecks of gold. She was better looking in real life, drop dead gorgeous infact. He tore his eyes away from her and towards the balcony above hers.  
"No just...you know." She replied. A black beyblade launched itself at her and she was just able to dodge it.  
"Seems as though he doesn't like you..." The Blitzkreig Bladers Captain stated in amusement.  
"Not right now...I'm skipping training..." She picked up the black beyblade as it stopped spinning by her feet.  
"I'm Katie." She said, sitting on a chair on her balcony.  
"Tala." He replied, taking a chair on his balcony. '_Omg! Soo fucking hot! What do I say? Omg, I don't want to start babbling...maybe I should run off or something? Oh yeah, and end up as a pile on the ground down there...'_ She thought; looking down she noticed her room was really high up. "That'll leave a mark." She mumbled outloud, not realising Tala was still there.  
"What will?"  
"Jumping down there."  
"You thinking of jumping?" He chuckled.  
"No! I meant falling!"  
"Sure you did...you know you really shouldn't skip out on training...I might just beat you in a match."  
"Err...excuse me, but no one can get stats on me, so I'd like to see you try." She smirked.  
He got to feet. "I'll Miriam you said hi." He smirked. He didn't need stats. He had the best friend.  
She scowled at his back. Sure he was a fast climber to the number one spot on her hot bad boy list - but if he was going to use her best friend against her...this...meant war!

**(A/N: Special Thanks:**

**rawrrxixeatxyou - **I don't know why, but I always end up peeing myself when reading your reviews XD keep them coming! x  
**-****izza-x23- **- Thanks for the review, hope you're enjoying the story and will read more :) x  
**rinalovexo **- Haha! I know right :P x

**Please review :D x)**


	6. Dressing

**Katie and Darius**

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade.  
Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and Review ^_^ xx

As Tyson and Hiro's sister joins the BladeBreakers before the tournament in Russia - she keeps running into Tala. They seem to have a love/hate relationship - but when Garland comes snooping about, Tala thinks it's about time he steps

**Ages:**  
(See Chapter 1)

**Chapter 6** - _Dressing_

'_Huh, Tala thinks he's got it! Got IT...Well, who could argue...NO! Seriously! 'I'm going to use your best friend against you'! WHAT THE ACTUAL FLYING FUCK! Well, if he thinks that then he's got another thing coming!'_ Katie jumped on the sofa and, thinking she was going to be punching a pillow, hurt her hand once she actually hit the hard arm of the couch. '_Damn it!...I'm telling Hiro about Tala.'_ She sat in the fetal position with her arms wrapped round her legs, with a face like thunder, waiting for her older brother to come back and inflict damage on this hot mother fucking...BOY!

[With the Bladebreakers]  
"No! It was back this way!" Tyson moaned to Max. They were looking for the McDonald's they'd passed by when scoping the area.  
"There it is!" Max pointed to the fast food restaurant and the two bladers ran towards it, trying to beat the other to be first in the que. But. As Tyson was racing for food - he'd won and stood infront of Max - preparing for his order of a kingsized Big mac...if it was even possible.

Ray and Kenny had decided to go to the bookshop; Ray to get his nose into a history book of some sort and Kenny...to be, well, Kenny + Dizzi = Bladebreakers stats, of course.  
"Hey Kenny...check this out." Ray brought a book named 'Mythical Bitbeasts' over to the spectacle-clad brunette.  
"Contents..." Kenny ran his finger down the page and under 'Dangerous and Powerful'...was Darius. "That's Katie's bitbeast!" He gasped.

Hiro and Kai arrived back to the hotel, Kai; deciding to get a drink at the bar; left Hiro by himself.  
As he arrived back to the hotel room; he was suprised when Katie wasn't in there. Nor in her room. Hearing a female voice on the balcony - and then a male voice - sounding like they were having an argument, headed outside to go and see what the commotion was about.  
"Don't question my intelligence!" Katie scolded.  
"I didn't question your _intelligence_!" Tala insisted. "I was questioning your _blading_!"  
"Don't patronize me!"  
"Do you even know what that means?" Tala asked, clearly amused.  
"I...well..don't question my intelligence!"  
"Katie. Tala. Calm down - I've got a headache!"  
"Hiro! He's being _mean!_" She pulled on his arm and led him towards the railings. "Jump over there and fucking kick his arse!"  
Both boys looked at her with a dumbfounded expression, then at each other and then burst out laughing.  
"Huh!" She stormed back inside and sat back down on the couch, face like thunder with her leg's and arms crossed.  
As Hiro made his way in from the balcony and took a seat beside her, she turned her face away; to show she was upset.  
"Katie? What did he do?"  
"He's using Miriam _against_ me!" She protested, hugging his chest.  
"How?" He asked, looking at the top of her head.  
"His _stupid_ team can't get any stats from me _and_...he's going to ask _Miriam_."  
"Katie...don't be ridiculous; she's part of their team - she's against you in the tournament, of course she's going to tell them your weaknesses."  
"So, she's backstabbing me?"  
Hiro laughed. "No! She wouldn't do that to you; neither would Oliver, I'm sure. She's just helping them gather stats - like Kenny is on them."  
"Okay." She sat up. "  
"You feeling better?" He looked at her sternly.  
"Uh-huh." She rubbed her face. "I'd better go and get ready."  
"Why? Where are you going? Who's the guy? You're to be back by eleven and phone me every hour!"  
"Hiro...I'm having dinner with an old friend...nothing meant by it, I'll be home by twelve and I'll phone you when I get there and when I'm leaving."  
"Eleven."  
"Twelve."  
"Katie. Tell me who you're going with."  
"...Or what?" She eyed him suspiciously.  
"Or I'll hide dad's Mastercard." She waved her hand in dismissal.  
"I've memorised the numbers by heart - I can still use it." He could say he'd hide her bag but...she'd just buy another one.  
"I'll phone dad and get him to make it _restricted._" He grinned widely as the smile on her faced dropped.  
"Fine! You win! I'm going with Julien!"  
"JULIEN!" Hiro roared.  
Katie cringed. "Sorry?" She said in a small voice.  
"HE'S _MY_ EMEMY! HE'S WORSE THAN PARKER!"  
"Sorry?"  
"_Fine._ Go out with _him_. But don't expect _me_ to be here if you need a fucking pregnancy test!" He slammed the door to his room.  
_'Is Julien really that bad?'_ She thought, she shrugged, she'd know by that night. She wasn't a drinker - it made people go wrinkley and that was totally bad for her complexion! He'd have a hard time getting some from her. Even Michael was a gentleman, and didn't even think of pressuring her, and it was over half a year before _he_ got into her Victoria Secret pink lacy knickers.

The Bladebreakers had gone down to the restaurant to eat and after taking a shower, Katie put on her black lacy bra and frenchies when someone knocked on the door. She pulled on a dressing gown and opened it to meet Tala.  
"What do _you_ want?" She glared at him, which made him smirk.  
"I wanted to _apologise_ for...'questioning your intelligence'."  
_'What's he up too?'_ "That's alright." She shrugged. "Anything else?" She eyed him suspiciously.  
He smirked. "Yeah - you're falling out." She looked down and re-arranged her dressing gown to cover her over-than-necessary cleavage. "Huh, I thought the phrase was 'If you've got it flaunt it'...but you're really modest aren't you?"  
"I'm not modest."  
"Do you know what it means?" He raised an eyebrow and smirked.  
"Hey silver!" She called the guy walking towards the stairwell, he turned around. "Pow!" She ripped her dressing gown open and the guy's mouth hit the carpet and...he fell down the stairs.  
'_Damn.'_ Tala checked her out. But looked up once she re-tied the dressing gown and turned around.  
"Modest? Do I know what that _means_?" She walking into the door before realising she'd shut herself out. "Oh! CRAP!"  
Tala burst out laughing. "You could...I don't know...use my balcony and just...'jump' across."  
She smiled. "Thanks."  
Tala lost his smirk. "You don't...think I'm being serious, do you?"  
She rolled her eyes. "No. But I'm not going downstairs to get Hiro's keycard." Her hands covered her mouth. "No! I have a date! Darius! Come make a hole in the door or something!" She banged on it with her fist.  
Tala rolled his eyes. "Look I'll go get Hiro alright, just...stay here..." He leant towards her "...And stay...un-modest." He made sure she was looking at him before he looked down at her. She moved her dressing gown back into place. He chuckled and, as he left; shouted over his shoulder: "You owe me, Katie!"  
She stuck her tounge out, crossed her eyes and held up her middle finger at his retreating back...but then stopped and tilted his head. '_Fucking nice body..._' Her eyes moved down. '_And tush...'_ She thought.

**(A/N: Special Thanks:**

**...**

**rawrrxixeatxyou - **LOL! Yes the banana is what gets her ;) You can have Oliver - he said he loves you :) YES! I did enjoy your pervyness and insaneness! PLEASE! keep reviewing! I love you! :D x

**Freekiellie - **SIGN IN! Lol, glad you're getting to see the differences between them now :D x

**rinalovexo - **Yes...Tala will always be a bad boy in MY stories ;) x

...

**Please reveiw! ^^ x)**


	7. The Date

**Katie and Darius**

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade.  
Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and Review ^_^ xx

As Tyson and Hiro's sister joins the BladeBreakers before the tournament in Russia - she keeps running into Tala. They seem to have a love/hate relationship - but when Garland comes snooping about, Tala thinks it's about time he steps

**Ages:**  
(See Chapter 1)

**Chapter 7** -_ The Date_

As Tala walked back with Hiro's keycard; he noticed Katie standing there talking to a guy with jet black hair; styled in that side fringe boyish cut, emerald green eyes, a pale complexion and a great body. Even Tala had to admit; he didn't want to get in a fight with this guy.  
"Here you go." He tossed Katie the keycard.  
"Thanks." She gave him a glare for good measure before heading inside quickly.  
"I have to take that card back you know!" He called into the room.  
"Fine!" She shouted over her shoulder.  
"So..." The raven haired guy started. "Hiro's not around is he?"  
"He's downstairs, why?" Tala asked.  
"I'm Julien. Let's just say, we don't see eye to eye." He smirked.  
Tala wasn't confused; like he probobly should be. He saw these green eyes from this guy infront of him; were like Boris's personality: Evil.  
"What kind of beef you got?" Tala asked.  
"You know - fought over the same chick. One of us won." He smirked again. "But, I don't like loosing so...you get it right?"  
Yeah. Tala got it. Hiro won the girl - whoever she was...Julien slept with her to get his own back.  
"Oi Katie? You ready yet?"  
"Coming!" She appeared through the door of her room wearing an LBD - little black dress - it ended about mid-thigh, was long sleeved and off the shoulder. She wore no tights but graced her small feet with black Jessica Simpson stilettoes. "Do I look alright?" Julien and Tala's jaw dropped. '_Take that as a yes?'_ She thought; mentally smiling.

As Tala walked into his hotel room; he felt a pang of envy for Julien. '_Going out with...that on his arm? Fucking lucky bastard.'_ He smirked, then a thought struck him. '_She flashed at Garland this morning...fucking LOL!'_  
"Hey, Captain? Who's the hot man candy, Katie's jammin' with?" Miriam asked, peering out the door before Tala could shut it.  
"Some guy called Julien."  
"Julien? Oh man! Hiro's going to kill her!" She got to her feet and stomped to the door before opening it and slamming it behind her for good measure.  
"Katie!" The model turned around - as did the dark-haired-Hiro-nemesis.  
"Yeah?" The two girls hugged.  
"Where, are you two going? At a time like this? Dressed like that?" Miriam nudged the should-be-blonde.  
"To a club round the corner." Julien replied. "Don't worry - I'll have her home safe."  
"That's good - coz' I'm going to the club too! Just on my way out now :) " The huge grin on her face made Katie smile; Julien had, by this time, figured out Miriam knew his reputation.  
"Cool! We'll wait for you!" Katie said.  
"Okay! I'll be real quick!" Miriam shot inside. "One of you has got to come with me!"  
"Go where?" Every member pf the Blitzkreig Bladers asked.  
"To the club! I can't leave Katie with that dick!"  
"Why not? Maybe he can use it-Ouch!" Bryan recieved a slap from the frustrated bluenette.  
"I'll go." Tala sighed.

As the four of them: Tala, Katie, Miriam and Julien, arrived at the club, they reached the bar.  
"What you having?" Julien asked.  
"Vodka and coke."  
"Fosters."  
"Orange juice." Everyone turned to look at the model. "What?"  
Julien chuckled. "It's a club, darling, not Waitrose."  
Miriam threw an arm round her girl friend. "She doesn't drink. Ain't that right, chicken?"  
Katie nodded. "You never know what it'll do to your complexion!"  
So, the orange juice was ordered, alongside the vodka and coke and two Fosters.

[With the Majestics]  
"Yo, Oliver - where's your friend?" Enrique asked.  
"On a date." Came the reply.  
"No! Really? Dude - that's one lucky guy..."  
Oliver chuckled. "Yeah, tough luck, Enrique. Besides...she's my best friend; like a sister to me - so she's off limits. Hah!"  
Robert entered the room. "We better go and eat. I've set up a training scheduele for tomorrow. Julia and Raul said they'll meet us at the locker room tomorrow."  
"Yeah, let's get McDonalds!" Johnny piped up, from his lazy pose on the sofa.  
Robert was quick to reject. "No. We need to eat well and keep fit. I've made a reservation at the restaurant downstairs."

[At the club]  
They'd been there over an hour now. Julien and Katie had no time alone - Miriam was there with her big mouth - trying to keep the 'player' at bay.  
"I love this song!" Miriam yelled. Wrench 32: Traktor was blaring through the speakers, and most people had hit the floor to either dance or grind up against the nearest hot piece of ass they could find.  
Julien, took another sip of his Fosters and said: "Yeah, this is great for getting some." Then he turned to Katie. "Yeah, I don't think this is going anywhere...see you around." Once he left, Katie burst out laughing.  
"What?" Miriam asked. Wondering why her friend wasn't depressed over loosing this hot guy to someone else.  
"The lyrics are funny." Tala listened: 'Choo-choo, go hard, go faster. Stampede's everyday...her ass fucking me like a traktor.' He chuckled.  
"Let's get out of here." Miriam jumped to her feet.  
"That's got to be the shortest date ever." Katie rolled her eyes and jumped on Miriam's back to be carried to the hotel.  
"You know...it's a good thing you're not heavy." The bluenette laughed; shifting the small girls weight.

**(A/N: Special Thanks:**

**Freekiellie - **Thanks! That means a lot :') Err...SIGN IN! XD x

**rawrrxixeatxyou - **XD HAHAHA! *_pulls you to side and whispers: Ollie had a great time ;)_*

**kishe - **Thanks for adding this story to your Story Alert :) And yes, I will keep this story going :) x

**Please review ^^ x)**


	8. Trouble Brewing

**Katie and Darius**

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade.  
Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and Review ^_^ xx

As Tyson and Hiro's sister joins the BladeBreakers before the tournament in Russia - she keeps running into Tala. They seem to have a love/hate relationship - but when Garland comes snooping about, Tala thinks it's about time he steps

Ages:  
(See Chapter 1)

**Chapter 8** - _Trouble Brewing_

As Katie rolled out of bed and onto the floor the next morning; she registered the fact they were in Russia and, it was fricking freezing in just a lacy black bra from the night before and matching knickers.  
"Brr!" She shivered and crawled towards her suitcase - which had infact done what Hiro thought; exploded open sometime during the night. She took her prescription and gathered some clothes together...and then paused what she was doing as the door knob turned. "Hello?" She whispered, changing her underwear and pulling on her fitted blue jeans and a pink camisole before edging towards the door. '_Please don't be the masked guy from Scream, please don't be the masked guy from Scream.'_ She thought. The door knob turned again. She looked around for the light switch before giving up and hiding under the bed.  
The door opened and then closed once someone entered the room.  
She looked out from under the bed; black hiking boots. The feet were too big to be any of the team members. This was an intruder. Some fuck wit...was touching her Loui Vuitton handbag...and they were going to pay for it!  
She pulled her i-Phone 4 out of her bra and dialled Hiro's number.  
"Hiro?" She whispered. "Someone's trying to steal my bag! You better do something about it - or else I'm telling dad!"  
_"There's someone in your room? Are you sure it's not Julian?"_ Came the snappy reply.  
"Hiro - I'm being serious! No, it's not-" She took a sharp intake of breath as the boots stopped by the bed.  
_"Katie?"_ Hiro asked. _"Seriously. It's not funny - don't joke!_" She could hear the scraping from his chair as he began moving out of the bar.  
The footsteps of the intruder went back to her suitcase and began rifling through.  
"He's in my suitcase!" She whispered.  
"_What do you think they're looking for?"_  
"Darius." She whispered, seeing the glow of the bitchip in the persons' hand. The inturder then headed for the door. "Hiro - fucking run!" She sat up; hitting her head on the bed. "Fuck!" She cried. The man stopped and turned around, heading towards the bed.  
**Click Click Ping.**  
Someone threw a rock over the balcony railings.  
"Katie!" Tala called from across the balcony. "Hey, slag! What's with the bang?"  
The intruder legged it out the door; dropping Darius in the process. But he'd taken something else aswell...  
Katie crawled out from under the bed and did the army crawl across the carpeted floor towards him; grabbing him in her hand, she lurched to her feet and headed for the french windows onto the balcony.  
"Woah! What the hell happened to you?" The red head asked.  
She shut the doors and hid behind the chair. "Someone was in my room!" She cried.  
Tala pointed to her top. "Someone's talking to you." He said.  
She grabbed the phone again. "Hiro? They're running out - I hit my head - and Tala scared them away."  
_"What the fuck is Tala doing in the hotel room?"_  
"He's not in the hotel room! He threw something across the balcony and scared him off."  
"Katie - that hurts, stop pulling it!" Tala joked. She threw him a glare.  
_"Pulling what?"_ Hiro growled from the the other end of the phone. "_Infact - don't answer that question - I don't think I want to know!"_  
"It's not what you think!" Katie defended herself.  
_"Who the fuck is that?"_ Hiro said to himself. A man, fairly tall, dressed all in black and wearing heavy hiking boots, was speed walking out the reception carrying a small pot in his hands. _"I think I've found the intruder, Katie...don't worry, he's gone - I'll be up in a second. Tell your boyfriend to get out before I get back."_  
"He's not my-Hiro? Hello?" She pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at the screen. "Damn, bitch, hung up on me!" She glanced at Tala. "No one hangs up on _me_! I hang up on _them_!...He owes me a pair of shoes." The french doors shook with the wind - making her jump six foot in the air.  
"Be fucking careful!" Tala found himself leaning over his balcony railings and reaching out with one of his arms incase she fell.  
"What if that was the intruder?" She asked. "I'm never going inside again!" '_Even though Hiro said he was gone...'_ She thought. '_I quite enjoy being out here with Mr. Yum.'_  
"Did you see what he looked like?" Tala asked.  
"No...but he needs to get some new shoes...hiking boots are so last year. They...were gross."  
"Shoes. You were looking at his _shoes_?" He chuckled. "Of course _you_ were looking at his shoes..." He rolled his eyes.  
"Hey! I did not _just_ look at his shoes!" She protested. Tala gave her a dirty look. "Not like _that!_ God, you're such a guy."  
"Incase you haven't noticed, Princess...I _am_ a guy." He crossed his arms and seated himself on the balcony chair.  
She jumped again when her balcony doors opened fully. "Alright, Katie, don't shit yourself." Hiro chuckled; catching her as she launched herself at him in a hug.  
"I could kill you!"  
"What did he touch?" He asked.  
"My bag, my clothes - and he tried to take Darius!"  
"That's it, mention your _clothes_ first." Tala rolled his eyes.  
"Okay, I saw what he looked like - so we're prepared incase it happens again."  
"Again?" She exclaimed. "He's going to abduct my stuff _again!_"  
"I expect so." Hiro pondered. "How far did he get to Darius."  
She tightened her grip around her blade and held it to her chest protectively. "To the door; he dropped him when Tala threw the shit over the balcony."  
"So...what do you say to Tala?" Hiro asked.  
"Thank you." She smiled nervously.  
He shrugged. "Don't worry about it...I thought you were being raped or something - I heard a bang - thought someone'd got shot."  
"Yeah...what _was_ that bang?" Hiro asked.  
"I...sat up while I was under the bed and...smacked my head." The two boys began laughing. "Shut up, Hiro! You already owe me a pair of shoes! Don't make it two pairs!"  
He made a look of innocent protest; spreading his arms wide in a 'what the fuck' gesture. "_How_?"  
"For hanging up on me." She crossed her arms and closed her eyes to make him feel guilty.  
"Yeah, well..._you_ owe _me_." Tala stated, smirking. "_Twice_ - I got they keycard for you when you were locked out."  
"You want a pair of shoes aswell?" Katie chuckled.  
"Nah...I haven't decided yet...but I'm sure we'll _both_ enjoy it." He looked her up and down teasingly before laughing at Hiros' horrified expression.  
"Thanks for that Ivanov." Then he turned and went inside.

[With Tyson, Max and Kenny]  
They'd just eaten at a McDonalds; and were on their way back to the hotel.  
"Dude...I'm...I could eat another chip." Tyson said as he rubbed his stomache.  
"No...stick a pin in me; I'm done." Ray said.  
"Let's stop at this bench, for a minute. I got something." Dizzi said.  
Kenny sat down and opened his laptop. "What've you got Dizzi."  
"Darius seems to be a rare kind of bitbeast...I don't know how Katie got him - but I found out that he's supposed to be _the_ untamed bitbeast. He'll be dangerous if he get's into the wrong hands."  
"I read that...in this book I got from the library." Ray pulled the book out his rucksack. "There's a lot of information about it - and he's under the 'Dangerous and Powerful' section."  
"They have that?" Tyson ased.  
"Yeah, it's not _just_ about Spiderman." Dizzi replied; sarcastically.  
"We'll read it later again and get some information on it...maybe Katie would want to read it?" Kenny suggested, looking at Tyson. He was with Ray in the bookshop when he'd found it.  
The youngest Granger burst out laughing. "_Read_ an _actual book_? Unless you disguise it as a fashion mag then...yeah, of course."

**(A/N: Special Thanks:**

**kishe - **Will do ^^ x

**Freekiellie - **Give up on signing in? Lol, is this really you? x

**rawrrxixeatxyou - **Yeah ;) I had a camera - it's on youtube, LOL! Until your next review - Nanananananaa Batman! x

**Rawrr03 - **Thanks for adding this to your Favourite Story! I feel like a proper authoress! ^^ x

**Pleas review ^Like these dudes/dudettes^ (I think Grandpa's taking over) xx)**


	9. Medicinal Problems

**Katie and Darius**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own beyblade.  
**Claime**r: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and Review ^_^ xx

As Tyson and Hiro's sister joins the BladeBreakers before the tournament in Russia - she keeps running into Tala. They seem to have a love/hate relationship - but when Garland comes snooping about, Tala thinks it's about time he steps

**Ages:**  
(See Chapter 1)

**Chapter 9** - _Medicinal Problems_

She was panicking. Who wouldn't be if their medication went missing? _'I'm going to have to tell Hiro...Miriam!_' She pulled on some fitted dark blue 'Diesel' jeans and her red 'Abercrombie & Fitch' hoodie before rushing out of the room, across the lounge and into the hallway before knocking next door.  
Bryan answered the door; looking her up and down he asked: "How can I help you?" And then: "I didn't order room service yet."  
"Maybe you should phone them again." She advised in a rushed tone. "I really need to speak to Miriam! Is she here?"  
"Woah, calm down...she's in the room to the left of the sofa." He pondered what she'd said before asking about the bluenette as he stood aside to let her in.  
He watched as she just burst into the room and launched herself onto the unprepared female blader who leapt seven feet into the air and began suffocating Katie with her pillow in self defense.  
"JESUS CHRIST! DON'T DO THAT TO ME!" Miriam panicked, "what's happened? What's wrong?"  
"There was an intruder in my room-"  
"-Tala told me."  
"He stole my medication!"  
"Shit!" The bluenette jumped out of bed and pulled on some blue tracksuit bottoms and a grey jumper before grabbing the models hand and pulling her out the door.

[With Hiro and Tala]  
"Thanks for doing that with Miriam." Hiro said to Tala; reffering to the 'date' his precious little sister had had with Julien.  
"It's alright; he had that_ look_, you know?"  
"Yeah...a lot of guys have it, don't know why girls don't see it."  
"Coz they go for good looks most of the time." Tala shrugged.  
"Yeah." Hiro chuckled; then stopped and ran towards the scene playing infront of him. "Katie?"

As the ex-Saint Shields blader pulled the Vera Wang model out of the Blitzkreig Boys hotel room, everything went in slow motion for Katie.  
Firstly, her eye-sight went blurry.  
Secondly, she was struggling to breathe.  
Thirdly...there was a strange red coloured shape coming round the corner.  
Lastly, she was getting angry at herself because she couldn't tell what it was.  
"Katie?" That sounded like Hiro.  
Miriam stopped pulling her for a second as Katie began slowing down. Putting one hand on the wall next too her and clutching her chest with the other, her legs buckled from underneath her and she hit the floor.  
"It's alright Katie...breathe deeply and slowly."  
She did as Miriam said; watching the blue and red blobs coming towards her. "I bet it's a fucking pink elephant..." She whispered. She could feel beads of sweat forming on her forehead and trickle down her paler than pale face.  
"What's going on?" Hiro's voice boomed in her head; the worried tone evidently there.  
"She needs to go to the hospital!" Miriam grabbed the collar of Tala's shirt and shook him. "You know where to go right? Take us there! Quickly! Otherwise she'll die!"  
"Miriam calm down!" Hiro yelled. "What the fucks happening?" He put his hand on Katie's forehead. It was hot to touch. "Is it a fever?"  
"No...Hiro...the intruder stole her medication."  
"Medication? For what?"  
"She has a heart condition."

As Katie opened her eyes, she was in a big white room. A face came into veiw; old and wrinkly. Then another; their hand moving towards their mouth holding something yellow and leaving with nothing - then returning with something yellow again; it was a continuous cycle. The third was the owner of the person holding her hand in a fricking death grip. The fourth, she couldn't see properly, but the familiar, well-loved voice spoke.  
"Princess? Are you alright?"  
She fully opened her eyes. Grandpa sat to her left; wrinkly as ever. Tyson was eating some chips. Hiro was squeezing her hand; eyes filled with concern watching her face.  
"Daddy?" She weakly smiled at her money bank as he leant down and kissed her forehead.  
"Hello, Princess; you gave us all quite a scare - especially your brother."  
"Which one?" She needent have asked that question. Hiro was squeezing her hand ever so tightly the tips of her fingers had gone numb; the circulation of her blood could go no further than her knuckles. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you." She said to her family.  
Hiro shrugged. "Doesn't matter. As long as you're okay. You _are_ okay right?"  
"I'm fine." She smiled and squeezed his hand back. "Am I bruised anywhere?" She remembered when she smacked her head on the bed when the intruder was in her room. She had failed to look in the mirror since then.  
Everyone shook their heads. But there was no trust in their silent replies. Tyson was trying not to choke on his chips. She could tell they were lying...Grandpa was scratching the back of his head and Hiro was avoiding all eye contact and his hand was clammy...Mr. Granger was silent.  
"Are you allowed food in here?" She asked Tyson. "Gimme a chip, I'm starving."  
He held the bag protectively - away from his sister.  
"Fine." She crossed her arms. "Be that way." When he wasn't looking, she nicked one - causing a chip war between the two. A nurse came over as Tyson won the chip back. It was all mushy and squished like a turd now...he left it at the bottom of the paper bag in the patch of grease and fat.  
"Katie, you forgot to take your medication this morning and last night, which caused a lot of pressure on your heart and it began to slow down...you're lucky your friends found you and brought you here." '_I didn't forget to take it...it was stolen._' She thought. Then realisation hit her like a nerd being targeted in a game of dodgeball.  
"Great, so now I owe Tala red blob_ three_ times." She rolled her arms and wiped grease from the chip war onto Hiro's clean white shirt.  
"Thanks." He sighed.  
"Will she be alright?" Grandpa asked. _'If you lay off the kendo attacks...'_ Hiro, Katie and Tyson thought.  
"She'll be fine." The nurse said in a thick Russian accent. "We give her new pot of medication; take them the same as you'd normally do. Of course we have to keep you in here this afternoon until about ten o'clock this night; someone will have need to pick you up later. We need to assess your overall progress and make sure your fine medically."  
"Thank you." Tyson smiled.  
"I'll stay here and take her back to the hotel later." Mr. Granger said, petting her hair. Once the nurse smiled and left he said: "I need a word with you about the bill for my credit card, Princess." She smiled innocently.  
Hiro laughed. _'She's had this coming for a long time!'_ He thought evilly.

**(Special Thanks:**

**rawrrxixeatxyou - **_I agree; Tala should get some shoes :) Yes, it's always a good idea to look at people shoes - you can fnid out a lot about them from just their shoes. LIKE 'Legally Blonde' when she found out the gay man was gay ;) x_

**AluraWolffang -** _Thanks for following this story :) I hope you'll read more, review and enjoy it :) x_

**rinalovexo -**_ Hahaa! Yes, Tala is sweet and bad - I'd tap that any day :P x_

**Please review, it makes me love you even more ^^ xx)**


	10. Big Strong Arms

**Katie and Darius**

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade.  
Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and Review ^_^ xx

As Tyson and Hiro's sister joins the BladeBreakers before the tournament in Russia - she keeps running into Tala. They seem to have a love/hate relationship - but when Garland comes snooping about, Tala thinks it's about time he steps

**Ages:**  
(See Chapter 1)

**Chapter 10** - _Big strong arms_

As Mr. Granger walked with Katie towards his car, a blinding white flash made them both stop and blink.  
"Daddy? Why can I see purple blobs? Tala has red hair."  
"It's a camera flash, Princess."  
"Wait! I wanna see if I look alright!"  
"Come on, ignore them and get in the car."  
"Please edit it if I look like shit!" She called to the woman carrying the camera.  
Peter Granger unlocked his Mercedes (at the age of ten when Katie refused to let him buy _any_ other car, Peter knew he was going to need a job where he could afford to pay for his children...buying groceries for example; Tyson was _such_ a pig.)  
"You need a porshe." She stated as she climbed into the passenger seat.

Hiro walked along the corridor towards the Bladebreakers hotel room and bumped into Garland.  
"Alright Hiro, what's up?" The silvernette asked.  
"Not much really, how's training going?" He replied as they tapped fists.  
"All good, all good...what about you? You've got a sister on the team - I remember trying to train mine...God it was torture."  
"You could say that...actually, she'll only practice against Kai funnily enough. Her excuse is that he's the only one she finds difficult to beat. I think she's just checking him out."  
Garland laughed. "Yeah..." An awkward silence fell over the two before Garland asked what he bumped into the bluenette for. "Hey umm, tell your sister to call me yeah? Thanks man, owe you one." Smirking at the Bladebreakers coach, Garland quickly left the corridor and slid into the closing lift.  
_'Lucky escape.'_ Hiro thought, glaring at the metal doors. _'Since when did they meet?'_

"Miss Granger! Miss Granger!" A man in glasses, clutching onto a notepad and pen jogged towards her. "How's beyblading life going? Are the rumors about you dating the All Starz captain true?"  
"Umm...come again?" She asked, as her dad pulled her inside the hotel.  
The security at the doors made sure the reporter didn't follow her into the lobby. If they found out which room she was staying in - the whole of the Bladebreakers and even the Blitzkreig Bladers next door would be exposed to the press!  
"Daddy...can I have my credit card back please?"  
"Why, Princess? You're not using it right now...and I do believe it's _my_ credit card."  
"I know but...for emergencies?" She batted her eyelashes and gave him the sweetest smile (it always worked on daddy one way or another).  
"Sorry, Princess...you've gone over by a couple of thousand-"  
"-But daddy! My bag was out of style! I _needed_ another one! It was a matter of life and _death_!"  
"It was a matter of looking 'hot' and looking _'not_'." He replied, using one of her terms.  
"But...what if I get kinapped and manage to escape? Where would I be without some money."  
"Princess...by 'some money' you mean an airplane _and_ a house full of clothes...don't look at me like that Katherine Granger...fine, here." She kissed him on the cheek before skipping happily down the corridor.  
"I'll treat you for dinner some time!" She called chirpily over her shoulder.  
"Don't you mean I'll treat myself? 'Some time'...more like next month." He rolled his eyes and smiled. Three boys would've been easier to handle than the girliest girl on the planet.

As she reached her hotel room door, Miriam turned around and raised an eyebrow at Tala.  
"What are you doing out _here_?" She asked.  
He was sat on the floor, only when she spoke did he look up at her. "Waiting for you to open the door." He replied, getting to his feet.  
"Lost your key?" Katie asked as she skipped to her door - only for her back to meet the floor in a cold hug with Miriam ontop of her. "Hello? I do believe I saw you this morning." She returned the hug her best friend gave to her.  
"I know but you scared the shit out of me!"  
"Sorry...hey Tala? Do you mind helping?"  
"I quite like girl on girl...so no." He smirked and leant against the wall. "Miriam can you _open_ the door now? You feeling better Katie?"  
"Yeah...they gave me new medication...I don't know what they said...I'll have to ask Hiro when I next see him."  
Tala nodded before entering his now open hotel room. Then he popped his head back out. "You owe me three times now, Granger."  
"I know-no I don't!" Too late, he'd already disappeared.  
"See you later, Katie, yeah? We're going out with Oliver so...get ready." Giving her model friend a wink, the bluenette followed Tala's footsteps and entered the hotel room.  
Katie unlocked her hotel room door and was met...with silence...  
"Hello?" Silence. _'Yeah, like a mass murderer is going to say: "yeah? I'm in the kitchen, want a sandwich?" Oh my God...he's in the-'_ She screamed as a light turned on. "Hiro, you made me crap my pants!"  
"You said 'hello', I was replying by showing you that I'm not a murderer."  
"Alright whatever...thank you." She smiled sweetly. "I'm going out with Miriam and Oliver at eleven for a drink - non-alcoholic, sheesh, I don't drink - so I'm going to be occupying the bathroom."  
"Well, I wouldn't go in_ there_ for a while, Max had too much mustard on his noodles."  
"Jeeze! That's fucking gross!"  
"At least you _got_ a warning!" He gagged at the memory: walking in; _UNPREPARED_! No note. Nothing...the silence _was_ his friend...until the stench hit him like dodgeball in the face!  
How rude.  
"Oh no! This is terrible! I can't go out now! Do I want to smell like Max's bum for the evening? Hell no! What if a boy comes up to me?" Hiro unclamped her small hands from the front of his shirt and calmy said:  
"About boy's-"  
"-What am I sixteen?" She rolled her eyes.  
"God not _that_ talk!" He grimaced. "Garland came up to me-"  
"-Gar_what_?"  
"Gar_LAND_."  
"Where's that?"  
"Some guy who asked for your number."  
"If he's my type, then fine." Signalling that the conversation was over, she pulled her phone out her pocket and phoned Oliver.

After saying sorry to Oliver and then phoning next door and telling Miriam the reason why she couldn't come out tonight (taking an hour and screwing up her (daddy's) phone bill), she walked into her room and sat on the balcony.  
"Wondered if I'd see you here again?" Tala aknowledged her appearance before she shut the doors to her room.  
"Thank you."  
"What for?" He asked, turning to look at her.  
"For taking me to the hospital."  
"No worries, I had Miriam clawing my eyes out and you guys didn't know where to go." He shrugged. "What the fuck?" He squinted to the balcony above Katies.  
"What? What is it? Is there someone there? They haven't got a knife have they?"  
"You watch too many movies." He smirked and shook his head. "There's a cat."  
"All the way up _here_?"  
"That was my question. It's coming down."  
The tabby did, dropping a mouse at Katie's feet in the process. She screamed and jumped onto the railings.  
"Jesus fucking christ! Get down!"  
"Oh my God! IT'S COMING FOR ME!"  
"It's _dead_, get down!"  
"SAVE ME!" Tala rolled his eyes, leant over the railings from his balcony and picked her up. His big strong arms were a great comfort for her near death experience.  
"You can let go now...it can't jump." Katie opened her eyes and blushed. She was holding onto Tala like her life depended on him (it did...obviously) and he was looking at her with amusement.  
"Alright?"  
She was staring into his eyes and felt like she was getting lost in them. "I am now." She sighed.  
"What?" He asked, placing her on the floor.  
"I mean...yes. It didn't come after you did it?" She placed a hand on his arm.  
"No...well, now that you _mention_ it...yes. Yes it did...you owe me _four_ times now." He grinned; looking down into her beautiful eyes.  
They were gradually leaning closer towards each other. "I'll have to...owe you back..." Their lips were inches apart when both of them suddenly pulled away. Her balcony doors had opened.  
"What happened?" Hiro asked; panicking...even Kai was there.  
"Shit, where is she?" Kai asked, looking over the railings towards the ground.  
"She's here." Tala waved.  
"There was a mouse."  
"A dead one." Tala added.  
"I can see that." Hiro aknowledged, picking it up. "Now I'll have to find a bag to put it in-"  
"-Don't you fucking dare!" Katie yelled. All three boys jumped.  
"No! I wouldn't dare put it in one of yours...well technically they're dads because he paid for them..." Hiro defended himself and threw it off the balcony.  
"If it wasn't dead...it is now." Kai stated.

As Tala led Katie back through his room towards the front door, she said:  
"Thanks."

Bryan and Spencer were reading in the lounge when, they heard, from Tala's room:  
"Thanks." A female voice said.  
"No problem." That voice was Tala's. "Aren't you happy you had a big-" They covered their ears for a few seconds "-to come-" again, they covered their ears "for you?"  
"Yeah, you were great...I thought I was going to pass out."  
"But it was dead." The two bladers started laughing.  
"That doesn't matter...thanks anyway...thank God it was someone other than Max." Spencer and Bryan looked at each other _'Max?'_ They mouthed.  
"What about him?" Tala asked.  
"Oh my God...DON'T get me started on the mustard." The two boys looked at each other again. _'They lick MUSTARD off each other? God sake!'_ They resumed reading when the door opened and out walked Tala...with KATIE!  
Their mouths dropped. Bryan turned red with jealousy.  
"You blew Miriam and Oliver off...for _that_?" They chorused.

**(A/N: Special Thanks:**

**MadisonMurdock2006 - **Thanks for adding this story to your Favourite Stories! :D x

**Freekiellie - **Heart problem striking at a bad moment? Well...I don't know yet ;) maybe it will mabye it won't STAY TUNED! YAY! You're logged in! *waves* :D...Thanks for adding me to your Favourite Authors list! I LOVE YOU! x

**rawrrxixeatxyou - **:O YOU FORGOT ABOUT LEGALLY BLONDE! OMG! I ACTUALLY DIED! Lol XD...Eww...old men and flip flops! Old men round where I live wear crocs with socks! And no...I wouldn't kill Katie off...she still needs to get off with the people in the summery lol XD ! Yes, gotta love Batman x

**Please Review! ^^ x)**


	11. The Note

**Katie and Darius**

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade.  
Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and Review ^_^ xx

As Tyson and Hiro's sister joins the BladeBreakers before the tournament in Russia - she keeps running into Tala. They seem to have a love/hate relationship - but when Garland comes snooping about, Tala thinks it's about time he steps

Ages:  
(See Chapter 1)

**Chapter 11** - _The note_

The next morning, Katie woke up, took her heart medication, had a shower before pulling on some clothes (light blue skinny jeans and a fitted white 'Chanel' top). Hopping on one foot to pull her socks on as she left her bedroom, caused a slight trip and landing in an unfortunate position with...her older brother.  
"Hiro! Why are you standing around outside my room?"  
"Katie! Oh my _God! _Get off!" Hiro pushed her off his lap and got off the floor. "Get ready for training and...let's not talk about what just happened..._ever_."  
"OK and..._deal_." Gagging as they went in their sepreate directions, Katie realised she'd put on odd socks. Running back towards her bedroom and dodging her brother, she began digging through her unpacked suitcase to find the other baby pink sock. _'This is bad_.' She panicked. Finally unconvering it, she found a note...it was written in Russian. She screamed.

XXX

As Tala woke up later than usual that morning due to Katie screaming...again. He frowned. _'Not another mouse_.' He sighed and stumbled onto the balcony.  
"Katie!" He yelled over her screams. He waited for two minutes in absoloute silence before she eventually hopped onto the balcony wearing one sock. "What is it _this_ time?" He snapped.  
"Someone got out on the wrong side of the bed this morning-"  
"-What's that?" The logo on the paper, he recognised as one from the Abbey. Before she could do anything, he climbed over onto her balcony and reached out for the paper.  
She snatched it out of his reach. "_I_ found it! Which makes it _mine._"  
He rolled his eyes_._ It was too early - _way _to early - for her childish games...and too cold to be wearing grey tracksuit bottoms..._only_. "What does it say?"  
She wrinkled her nose. "I don't know...I think it might be written in a mouse code..." The symbols were not even close to being identified as the Russian language too her. "I think my stalker must've left it behind."  
Tala snatched it out her hands and scanned his eyes over it. "It's not _morse_ code...it's Russian." She blinked, then looked down at his attire.  
"You must be cold." _'Phwoooaaaaaar!' _She opened the balcony door and pushed him inside. "Close your eyes!" She shoved him behind the curtain and then ran over and hid her bra before shutting her suitcase. "Done!"  
He ripped his way out the curtain before plonking down on the dressing table chair to read the note. She sat down on the edge of her bed and put her left sock on.  
"What does it say?" She asked.  
"It _is_ a message from your intruder...but it looks like he's been here _twice_." He turned to look at her. She'd grabbed a pillow and hugged it too her chest.  
"What does he want?"  
"It says-"  
"-I don't want to die!"  
"Katie, you're not going to die." He lied a little there. "It says: If I don't get what I come here for next time, I'll find you...Darius will be great addition to my experiments."  
"He's going to steal my bitbeast? There's going to be a _'next time'_? He's been here _twice?_" She reached for her doorknob and yanked her door open. "Hiro!"  
"Did you find your missing sock?" He poked his head out his bedroom door.  
"Come here! Quickly!" He followed her as she disappeared inside her bedroom.  
"Tala? What're you doing in _here_? Dressed like _that_? Infront of _her_?" He gestured towards the boy-mad girl who had a slight crush on the red-head (although Tala didn't know the second part).  
"The intruder left this." He read out what the letter said and then got to his feet. "It's Boris. I can tell by the logo on the paper. I suggest your sister shouldn't be left by herself...especially when she goes out."  
"I'm _not_ a _loner_." She snapped. "Why is Norris after Darius?"  
"It's _Boris_." Tala corrected.  
Hiro sighed. "Kenny found a book in a library 'Mythical bitbeasts'...Darius is in it under: 'Powerful and Dangerous'...I'm guessing Boris is after his power."  
"How did Kenny translate it?" Tala asked. "All the books are in Russian."  
"Dizzi analysed it, to English." Hiro said. "And no, you can't borrow it - that'll give you an advantage in the tournament."  
Katie shrugged. "Let him have it - I don't care. The sooner the tournament's over, the sooner Darius and I can go back to Paris away from this Boris."  
"I should be going." Tala climbed back over the balcony and into his own room. _'Got to get my hands on that book.'_

XXX

As Katie pulled on her 'Ambercrombie & Fitch' hoodie and closely followed Hiro out the hotel room door she made sure he locked the door behind him before allowing her brother to carry on walking.  
"Hiro?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Hiro?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Hiro?"  
"_What?"_  
"Nothing...just wanted to change the mood."  
"You could've just _said_, and then I'd have made a joke!"  
"But your jokes aren't funny."  
"No, Katie...you just don't get them."

XXX

It was Katie vs. Kai again (suprise, suprise, his good looks caught her attention enough so she'd battle).  
"Ahh!" Kenny exclaimed in success.  
"What?" Katie asked, causing Kai to win the battle as she became distracted.  
"I got your stats by using that book...nice job finding it, Ray!" He smiled triumphantly.  
"And?" The rest of the team jogged over.  
"Oh my God...no wonder he's in the dangerous section." Max noted, looking at the stats for 'Attack'.  
"And powerful..." Kai added, pointing to speed and stamina.  
"You're defense...you're right about covering it up with speed." Hiro nodded in aprovement causing his little sister to smile.  
"You're our best speed and stamina...and second on attack." Kenny noted. "I may need to experiment with different weights to try and improve your defense."  
"_No!_" She heard the word 'experiment' and legged it.  
"Katie, wait!" Hiro shouted. "Sorry, Cheif - it's not you...I'll be back - tell you guys later!" He ran after her but...lost sight of where she'd gone.

XXX

The should-be-blonde model turned a corner and landed on her bum after she ran into someone.  
"Sorry." She mumbled, from the floor.  
"It's alright." A hand came into her line of view and she accepted it to help her get to her feet. "I'm Garland, nice to finally meet you, Katie." He kissed the back of her hand and smiled, making her turn a bit pink. _'Nice body...and manners.'_ She thought.

**(A/N: Special Thanks:**

**Duskpaw -** _Thanks for addig me and this story to your Favourites list and for the story on Story Alert! :D, Thanks for your review! I'm trying to soften Tala a bit towards Katie so he's not all bad...(they will still have a Love/Hate relationship) Oh My God! You called my story AMAZING! :D Thank you! x_

**Please review! I'd like more reviews than there are chapters, please ^^ xx)**


	12. Missing

**Katie and Darius**

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade.  
Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and Review ^_^ xx

As Tyson and Hiro's sister joins the BladeBreakers before the tournament in Russia - she keeps running into Tala. They seem to have a love/hate relationship - but when Garland comes snooping about, Tala thinks it's about time he steps

Ages:  
(See Chapter 1)

**Chapter 12 - **_Gone Missing_

As Garland dropped her hand, Katie began blushing like crazy.  
"Umm...nice to meet you. Umm...how do you know me?"  
"Other than being a model?" He asked as if it was the most obvious answer, she nodded slowly. "You flashed at me, remember?"  
She went bright red and covered her mouth with her hand. "That was you! OMG! I'm so sorry!"  
He shrugged. "It's alright..." _'very much alright'_ he thought "...I just didn't expect to fall down the stairs afterwards...do you want to get some coffee or something?"  
She smiled. "Sure." Without thinking to text Hiro and let him know what time she was going to be back - or even where she was going for that matter; she walked with Garland to the cafe in the hotel lobby.

XXX

As Miriam defeated Spencer quickly (he let her win, which she didn't know) she turned to Ian and said: "I hope you guys don't mind, but I want to go get a drink."  
"Coffee, please."  
"Cola."  
"Tea."  
She looked at Tala, wanting him to come with her and at least help. "Bottle of water, cheers."  
"Alright." She rolled her eyes. "Got it." She growled.  
As she turned the corner, the boys began laughing. "Dude, last night, she went for a McDonalds. We made her go to Pizza Hut for us! We weren't even hungry!" Bryan roared.  
"Seriously guys, maybe we should be a little nicer..." Ian pointed out.  
"I let her win." Spencer shrugged. "Alright, alright, we'll make her go to Burger King next time...it's closer to MaccyD's." The statement earned him a high five from Bryan.

They trained for a little while longer before Miriam came back with the drinks. She set them down on the table in a huff.  
Bryan leant towards Ian. "Someone's got PMS..."  
"I'M _NOT_ ON MY _FUCKING PERIOD_!" She screamed at them, making all the boys leapt six foot in the air.  
"_Jeeze_! Calm down!" Tala stated, opening his water. "What's got _your_ knickers in a twist?"  
"My knickers _aren't_ in a twist." Her teeth were gritted. "Your _snake_ of a nemesis, is moving in on _MY_ BEST FRIEND!"  
"Who? Garland?"  
"_YES_ GARLAND!"  
"Chill, God." He took a sip of his water and then spat it back out. "_What?"_ Beside the fact he had a slight soft spot for the model, there was no doubt Hiro would kill him if anything happened between Katie and Garland. (It was _Tala's_ nemesis after all.)  
"You heard correct Mr. Ivanov."  
He exchanged glances with the male members of the team before leaning back on his chair. "What do you want _me_ to do about it? Ow-Miriam! Get _off_!"  
Pulling Tala by his ear, she left the training grounds (red-head in tow) and stopped round the corner.  
"Bryan told me what happened the other night." She crossed her arms. "I don't think Hiro would-"  
"-What?" He remembered leaving his room with Katie. Bryan and Spencer were sat in the lounge reading. _'They must've heard our conversation._' He grimaced, thinking back...it kinda sounded a bit dirty... "It's not what you think-"  
"-That's what they _all_ say-"  
"-No, but _seriously_." He held his hands up in defense. "I saved her from a dead mouse. They got the wrong end of the stick when she came out of my room."  
"Are you sure it wasn't _you_ who got the wrong end of the stick, Tala?"  
"Miriam...I'm not gay." Now that she thought about it...the 'story' was quite believable. The dead mouse...this was _Katie_ after all...she zoned out; reminiscing about the bird incident in Miss. Granger's bedroom a couple of years ago...back onto earth - she snapped out of it when Tala clicked his fingers infront of her face.  
"I _know_ you're not gay, Tala...I just didn't believe your story...what were we talking about again before all this...hoo-ha?"  
"About Katie and Gar-you know what? I can't remember either." He began walking back where the rest of the team was (with an ear matching his hair due to the pincer grip Miriam wielded).

XXX

After having a hot chocolate with Garland, Katie gave him a kiss on the cheek as a goodbye before heading towards the hotel room. She got as far as the stairs before she saw someone heading towards her. They were obviously male and well built, they were clad in a long black trenchcoat and black hat, along with black trousers and..._'I recognise those black hiking boots...'_ She thought.

XXX

"Where the_ hell_ is she?" Hiro was pacing in the Bladebreakers hotel room lounge whilst the rest of the team (discluding Kai) were sat on the sofas watching him.  
"How do we know, Hiro? We were with you all day!" Tyson groaned.  
"Why don't you send out a search party?" Kai suggested from the floor. His back was leaning against the wall, his elbows resting on his knees and Dranzer was in his hands (the usual pose).  
"Good idea, Kai. You take the stairs. I'll take the lobby, Max go up and down in the lift, Ray, Tyson and Kenny...a floor each."  
"What about the gym?" Everyone looked at Ray as if he'd grown two heads. "Model's like to keep in shape, don't they?"  
"Ray...this is_ Katie_ were talking about. She sit's on the sofa reading fashion mag's and 'needs her beauty sleep'..." He used his fingers as air quotes "...she wouldn't want to get sweaty." Hiro headed for the door. "I'll text Michael anyway. Begin searching, you all know she's got a stalker."  
"She has a stalker?" Kai asked, rolling his eyes. "By any chance is it a fan boy...or fan _boys_?"  
Hiro handed the letter to Kai. "You know Russian. Now check, the stairs."  
Kai saw the logo and scanned the letter before handing it back. "_Fine_ but...never tell me what to do _again_."  
Then the search began...

**(A/N: Special Thanks:**

**MadisonMurdock2006 -** _Thanks for adding this story to your Story Alerts! I hope you're enjoying it! :D x_

**rawrrxixeatxyou -** _Just what I was thinking ;) but it would've been un-Katie-like if she grabbed a huge slegde hammer out of nowhere and beat the guts out of a dead thing (that's most likely what Taylor would do XD)...hmm...blackmail you say? That is a great idea *wink* (look out for it) :) x_

**Freekiellie -** _Hehhee yeah, I kinda laughed a little whilst writing it XD bad bag misunderstanding in Katie's world (she could just get her dad to buy her another (she'd probobly do that anyway) but still, another bag doesn't hurt), get used to the 'almost kissing' there will be more 'almostness' ;) I feel sorry for Bryan and Spencer aswell really...(but they deserve it really...LOOK WHAT THEY'RE DOING TO MIRIAM! :O) umm...yes...of course I LOVE KAI! SHOTGUN! He's mine...(my OC's actually...) ANYWAY! p.s. YAY! you're signed in! :D x_

**Please review and let me know how I'm doing with this story and if you want some ideas (or big hints at something) used :) I'll only except constructive criticism; if you flame - it'll be a waste of yours and my time (coz I won't pay attention to it, just read :P) Hope you're enjoying the story. Please Review ^^ x)**


	13. Stalkers

**Katie and Darius**

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade.  
Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and Review ^_^ xx

As Tyson and Hiro's sister joins the BladeBreakers before the tournament in Russia - she keeps running into Tala. They seem to have a love/hate relationship - but when Garland comes snooping about, Tala thinks it's about time he steps

Ages:  
(See Chapter 1)

**Chapter 13** - _Stalkers_

As the search party came to an end, the Bladebreakers met back at the hotel room.  
"Did you find her?" Hiro asked the team and Michael.  
"No." Everyone replied.  
"Hiro, calm down." Michael stated from his place on the sofa. "She's probobly seen some dude and-"  
"-I'm warning you now, Parker. Do _not_ finish that sentance."  
The All Starz captain looked shocked. "I was simply going to say - she's probobly gone for a _drink_ with them!" He defended himself. "Have you checked with Miriam or Mariah or Oliver? Or the spa?"  
Hiro paused in thought. "No..."

**XXX**

The place they probobly should've looked (like Michael had suggested)...was the spa...because that's where she was...getting a facial. With Miriam and Mariah.  
"And what happened then?" Miriam asked, wiping the mud pack on her face with the back of her hand.  
"He threatened me!" Katie raised her arms out of the jacuzzi's warm bubbling water to make a 'what-else' gesture. "And he said: 'If I tell anyone - he'll find me!'"  
"So...what are we going to do about it without getting you into trouble?" Mariah asked, re-placing the slice of cucumber over her left eye.  
"I don't know...I just wanted to tell someone, you know?"  
The bluenette hugged the should-be-blonde as Mariah felt her way around the tub for her. "Hey...someone say something - I can't see."  
"Take off the cucumber." Miriam pulled the pinkette over.  
"Well, isn't this lovely." Ray stated as he and Hiro entered the spa.  
"Katie! I've been worried sick!" Hiro exclaimed.  
"Err...what's that shit on your faces?" Ray asked.  
"They're face packs." Mariah got out the tub in her pink bikini and wiped some white cream on his nose.  
"Eurgh - don't touch me with that shit!"  
"Ray - it's not lethal!" Mariah giggled.  
"It affects my masculinity!" He defended himself, wiping it off on a baby pink towel. "Leigh's looking for you." He informed her, handing her the towel.  
"For fuck sake!" She sighed. "I _told_ him I was going out."  
The three girls got out the tub and headed into the changing rooms. Hiro and Ray waited for them outside the spa.

**XXX**

Once they were done, Ray walked Mariah back to the White Tigers room whilst Hiro walked the two bluenette's to theirs.  
"See you later, Mir." Katie hugged her best friend goodbye before entering the hotel room behind her older brother.  
As soon as he shut the door he snapped. "Next time you go out! Tell me!"  
"What are you? My babysitter?" She asked.  
"No! But when we're in a completely different _country_! Especially when you haven't been here before and you have _multiple_ stalkers - including the man behind the bar might I add - you _need_ to tell me where you are! Mabye not where _exactly_, but, seriously, Katie..._please_ tell me when you're going out and how long you're going to be." He'd calmed down by the end of the sentance.  
"Alright...I'm sorry." She wanted to tell him about the guy on the stairs but...would help would that do? She'd told Miriam and Mariah but...they were right. What good is telling someone? Especially when it could get you into more trouble?  
"I went for a drink with Garland, and then met Miriam and Mariah at the spa."  
"Alright, thank you that's-you went out with Garland?"  
"For Starbucks. He was really sweet - you don't need to beat anyone up." She flashed him a sweet smile before heading towards her room and shutting the door behind her.  
Hiro wasn't convinced. She couldn't have been at the spa all that time...she'd complain about too many wrinkles in the water, right?  
Shrugging it off as a 'Time-Of-The-Month' thing, he headed into his own room.

**XXX**

Miriam was quiet for most of the afternoon. It freaked out the rest of the Blitzkreig Bladers so much that _they_ thought it was her 'Time-Of-The-Month' aswell. Boys.  
"Miriam? Do you mind going to Pizza Hut for us?" Bryan asked; looking at a menu.  
"Get it your fucking self!" She snapped. "I'm not your fucking slave!"  
Both Bryan and Spencer were taken aback. They looked at each other before looking at their team captain. He was looking at her with suspicious eyes. "What's going on?" He asked her.  
"Nothing!" She shouted. "_Fine_. Give me the God damn fucking menu - and I'll go!" To be honest...she was worried about Katie...and this stalker guy! Where was he? _Who_ was he? Was he_ just_ targeting the model, or other girls from the BBA aswell?  
"I'll go with you." Tala got to his feet. He was going to find out what was going on.

**XXX**

"Are you fucking _serious_?" Tala asked; carrying two boxes of pizza.  
Miriam nodded; carrying the drinks. "She told me about an hour ago...he just cornered her on the stairs and told her to give him her bitbeast - of course she said no and...it all kicked off from there."  
"Where did you say he hit her?"  
"He didn't _hit_ hit her he just...grabbed her and shook her roughly."  
"Shit...I'll have a word with Katie...I'll understand it more. Didn't you say she _wasn't_ supposed to tell anyone?"  
Miriam nodded. "She can't keep anything to herself. I think she just wanted to tell someone, you know, so people will be able to help her out...but this is some crazy shit!"  
"I know." Tala said. "I've been there. Thing is...Hiro, Katie and I know who it is."  
"OMG! Who?"  
"Boris from Biovolt."  
"Why the hell does _he_ want her bitbeast?"  
"For experiments." Tala shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure...the letter didn't say that much." They reached the hotel lobby and just happened to look into the bar where...Katie was chatting up the barman.  
"Alright guys where's the pizza place?" Hiro asked as he wandered over to them.  
"At the end of the street." Miriam said. She'd been there so many times she'd probobly know how many steps it takes to get there. "Katie's at it again." She gestured towards the bar.  
"Fuck sake!" Hiro exclaimed. "I literally_ just_ told her he was one of her stalkers!"  
"What?" Miriam defended her friend. "He's cute!"  
Hiro and Tala rolled their eyes. How was this guy cute again? It'd damage both guys ego's to admit this guy was pretty. Messy blonde hair, at least eighteen years old, tall, tanned, blue eyes and a disarming smile.  
"-bought me a drink and he made me this _really_ nice cocktail - non-alcoholic - it was delicious!" Hiro heard 'bought' and thought she spent more of daddy's money...Tala on the other hand...heard it from 'cocktail'.  
"You coming back to the hotel room now?" He asked his little sister.  
She nodded. "I'll be sure to order_ that_ again." She smiled and waved at the bartender.  
"He's so cute!" Miriam squealed. Tala and Hiro rolled their eyes.  
"Hunky Funky!" Katie agreed, taking half the drinks from Miriam and linking arms with the bluenette as they made their way towards the elevator - staying clear of the stairwell.  
Yepp. Hiro was sure Katie was going to be going to the bar frequently now she knew this 'Mr. Hunky Funky' was working behind it.

**XXX**

As they got to their hotel rooms, Katie handed the drinks back to her BFF before heading towards her hotel door Hiro had just opened with his keycard. When was she going to be able to use hers?  
Tala grabbed her arm when they were alone in the hallway. "Meet me on the balcony." He said before heading inside his own room, shutting the door behind him.  
"Katie! Hurry up inside!" Hiro snapped. She was standing there...looking towards the door leading to the stairwell...  
She could've sworn she'd seen him. The guy in black. Starting to panic - she ran inside and locked herself in her room. She dumped herself on her bed and laid there for five minutes staring lovingly at her bitbeast.  
_'What do I do Darius?'_ She asked. There was no reply. '_Why don't you want to talk to me anymore? I'm sorry for whatever I've done! I'll do more training tomorrow, I promise!_' Still no reply. She sighed...the last time Darius had spoken too her was the day before they left for Russia...and she had no idea why he was ignoring her. '_Have I done something wrong? I'm really sorry-'_

_Click Click Ping._

She looked towards the balcony doors as Tala threw a rock over. '_Oh, right!'_ She'd forgotten about the 'meeting'. What could this be about?  
"Hello?" She asked as she stepped onto the cold stone slabs.  
"Hey." Tala shrugged.  
"JESUS CHRIST!" She jumped, he was standing right next too her on her balcony.  
"Don't shit yourself." He smirked. "Sit." He gestured to one of the two chairs.  
"I'm not a dog." She still sat down despite the rude command. Tala seated himself. "What do you want?" She asked.  
Tala noted that she wasn't herself. Something _really_ weird was going on. He knew some parts from Miriam - but not the whole story. This was _Boris_. Dark, Dangerous and a complete asshole!  
"Katie, I understand Boris cornered you on the stairs." He stated.  
She laughed, it was edgy - obviously a cover-up. "What makes you think that?"  
"Miriam told me." He stated again; keeping his cool.  
"OMG! TALA YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!" She leant towards him in her chair, a look of desperation on her face. "This 'Boris' is _stalking_ me, there's a stalker _photographer_ guy, _Darius_ hasn't spoken to me since I arrived in Russia and I got my fucking _period_ this morning!"  
He scrunched up his face. "And I needed to know about your menstural cycle because?"  
"It makes everything _so_ much more worse!"  
"How?"  
She looked shocked. "How would you like to have a piss that looks like a bowl full of hawiaan punch in the morning? Tummy cramps that are as painful as being kicked in the balls? Constant bleeding? Mood swings that rocket fucking sky high? And the fucking need to eat all the time and practically do _nothing_?"  
"Okay..._that_. Is gross. _Please don't_ do the hawiaan punch bowl thing _again_."  
"Deal." She mumbled.  
"Anyway..." He glanced at her warily. "What did Boris say when he threatened you?"  
"He...I-" She sighed. "He told me, if I told anyone, he'd find me." She looked down at her hands. Tala followed her gaze, she was clutching Darius like her life depended on him. It _did._  
"Didn't you tell Miriam and Mariah?"  
"Not _all_ of it...I left of the main stuff."  
"Katie." He turned around properly to face her fully. "If you tell me what happened - I _will_ help you."  
"Promise?"  
"Yes. Fine. I promise." Katie smiled to herself and held Darius tighter.  
"It's horrible. I don't want Hiro to find out - or Tyson, or Grandpa-" Her hand covered her mouth. "Definately not _daddy_!"  
Tala held up his hands. "My lips. Are sealed."

**(A/N: Special Thanks:**

_Lostinadreamworld_ - Thanks for adding this story to you Favourite's list :D I hope your enjoying it so far and please review any ideas you wish to share :) x

_FrostSuccubi -_ I hope you're enjoying the story :) Thanks for adding it to your Favourite Story's list :D Please review any ideas you'd like to read about :) x

**Please review - I miss my reviewers! Come back! Please! Tala/OC will be longer to update without reviews :( xx)**


	14. Revelation

**Katie and Darius**

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade.  
Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and Review ^_^ xx

As Tyson and Hiro's sister joins the BladeBreakers before the tournament in Russia - she keeps running into Tala. They seem to have a love/hate relationship - but when Garland comes snooping about, Tala thinks it's about time he steps

Ages:  
(See Chapter 1)

**Chapter 14** - _Revelation_

After what Katie had told Tala...he was stunned for words. He knew what Boris was like and it didn't suprise him about what he'd done.  
"Oh...what are you going to do?" He asked.  
She shrugged. "I don't want to do any of them-"  
"-Well of course you don't."  
"But I don't want to give Darius up. I'll never do that - he means too much to me."  
"Well you can't turn into a fucking prostitute Kaite - Hiro would kill you. And most certainly your dad if_ he_ ever found out."  
She sighed. "I know and...eww...it sounds even worse when you put it like _that_."  
"And _I_ won't let you go to Biovolt." The bluenette turned to look at the red head. "There's a chance you'd be doing both of the other options when you're there."  
She scrunched up her face. "Biovolt is a whore house?"  
"No! But if your options are: Hand over Darius. Sleep with the members of Justic 5 or go to live in Biovolt, you'll be handing over Darius and be with that team anyway." She was silent for a moment before blinking twice and turning to look at the snow-covered trees across from the balcony. Then the unimaginable happened.  
She started crying.  
Tala never thought he'd see it happen. This beautiful, bubbly, slightly blonde, happy and cheerful girl was crying before him. What does he do?  
"Katie...please don't cry..." He became agitated and began to fidget. Does he hug her? Pat her on the back? Or tell her to man-up? No, the latter seemed different for a girl. If it was a guy - yes, but Katie? He couldn't possibly tell her to man-up.  
"I'm sorry." She said between breaths. "I wish Darius could talk to me - and tell me what to do...that's worked for the past few years."  
"Are you saying that_ Darius_ commands _you_? And not the other way around?" She nodded, but a look of uncertainty was evident on her pretty face.  
"He's so kind though - and I don't mind. I'm stupid and he's smart, you see? I don't really know what to do with my life sometimes...he told me to start modelling because it would fit who I am...and also keep me out of trouble."  
"So...your bitbeast - a dude, a _spirit_, basically told you you were...phitt?"  
"No, Tala. I think it's my personality. I know I'm a complete airhead and I never think for survival, I mean: my idea of living means I have to get the most expensive bag or even three pairs of shoes but...I don't _need_ them..." She sighed. "He said I was a typical - I'll put it nicely - shopaholic and I needed to get a job where I will be able to afford all this '_crap_' that I don't need." She used her fingers for emphasis. "I model so it keeps me out of trouble. People take care of me so _I_ don't have too. He does everything else - I rely on people too much to be able to take care of myself...which is why I have no fucking clue what to do about Noris...Darius normally tells me what to do in situations like this." She looked down at her blade. "And I've just realised - now that he's ignoring me...how much I actually _need_ him. I have no idea how to take care of myself. He's not just a bit-beast he's..."  
"You're friend?" Tala offered.  
"My _diary_." She said.  
"So what did you do when you were in Paris?"  
"Besides the fact I used to date Michael, I lived with a chef, and the most fiesty, protective and out-spoken girl in the world...I did...practically _nothing _for myself." She sighed again. "Tyson and Hiro are right. I _am_ a spolit, selfish bitch."  
"You're not." He said. "Don't think that. You're not spoilt and you're not a bitch." '_Maybe her dad spoils her but...she went out with Parker?'_  
"Then what am I, Tala?"  
"You're...misguided, unique."  
"What's that?" She asked.  
"Where you've been shown how to do something differently than what normal people would do. You rely on the people who mean the most to you because you trust them."  
"So I'm not 'normal'." She stated.  
"No. You're unique." He said certainly.  
"I told you I'm an airhead. I still don't get it."  
"Just think about it." To be truthful, Tala didn't know how to re-phrase it for her. At all.

**XXX**

The rest of the Bladebreakers were working their socks off - literally.  
"Come on, Hiro!" Tyson complained. "I'm getting blisters."  
"What's that smell?" Kai asked, repulised. His eyes widened at the sock fluff inbetween Tyson's toes and he gagged.  
"Don't ask." Max replied; oblivious to Tyson's feet - he was too busy clutching his stomach. The mustard out in Russia wasn't all that good on his bowels. "I need the bog!" He got up and ran with as much energy as he could muster (**A/N: Haha, mustard...**) across the park and towards the restrooms. He passed Katie inside. "What are you doing in _here_? Nevermind. You might want to leave." He said before locking the cubicle door.  
Thinking why the hell Max was in the ladies room, she left before the stench got too her.  
"Hiro!" She ran towards her older brother. "Max is taking a shit in the girls toilet!"

**XXX**

After training and a very much failed response from Darius, Katie headed for the spa. She quickly grabbed her pastel blue Gucci bikkini from her suitcase before she left.  
She changed into her costume and chose the empty jacuzzi, before melting away into the bubbles...with Darius in her hand. Using the side of the tub as an arm rest, she crossed her arms - resting her chin on them - and looked at her black beyblade.  
'_Please Daruis...talk to me. I really need your help!'_

**XXX**

The Blitzkreig Bladers decided to go swimming, the pool was supposedly in the same area as the spa, so when Miriam noticed the model in the tub - she knew the rumors were true.  
"So this is where you jam then?" Miriam jumped in the tub next to her best friend, the emerald green two-piece swimsuit was joined by a strip of green material down the front. Chanel. It suited Miriam well, flaunted her curves, emphasised her boobs and matched her gorgeous green eyes.  
"Yeah, this is where I jam." Came the reply.  
"This is where Darius also jams?"  
"This is where Daruis-OMG! Miriam!" The Vera Wang model pulled the bluenette into a tight hug.  
"Suprised to see me?" The ex-Saint Shields blader smiled. "Why do you look so...solemn?"  
"What does that mean?"  
"Depressed? Down? Upset?"  
Katie sighed. "Darius isn't talking too me...I thought, that, if I came here there might be a chance, you know?"  
Miriam nodded. "You came for some alone time." She stood up to leave. "I'll text you later, Ok?"  
The should-be-blonde grabbed the girls arm. "No, no! Don't leave on my account - please stay with me?"  
"Sure, chicken! I'll make sure the guys don't-"  
"-Was'gwanin?" Bryan said in a jamaican accent as he and Spencer launched themselves into the tub across from the girls.  
"Or not." Miriam stated, giving Katie an knowing eye roll. "We're talking." She said to the boys.  
"About?" Ian asked as he too entered the tub, inbetween Bryan and Miriam.  
"Darius." Katie replied.  
"Ah cool, well - don't stop on our account." Bryan said as Tala joined them; seating himself next to Katie and Spencer.  
"Have any of your bitbeasts ignored you before?" The middle Granger asked.  
"Only Ian - but he was going through one of those times when he was a total jackass." Spencer replied, jerking a stubby thumb towards the short blader.  
"I was _not_ a jackass you asshole!" He splashed the tall blonde with the warm bubbly water. He turned to face Katie. "But yeah, it was when I first came to Russia. He didn't like it here because it was cold. He didn't have an affinity to protect him. Why do you ask?" He still couldn't place where he thought he'd seen her before. **(A/N: See Chapter 1 incase you'd forgotten)**  
She leapt up in the tub a bit before clutching her blade tighter. "OMG! Ok, right, how'd you get him to start talking to you again? The same thing's happened to me, Darius stopped talking to me since the team came to Russia."  
'_Why didn't I think of talking to Ian about it before?'_ Tala thought.  
"I'll need your stats to understand your reason for it." A cunning glint swept across Ian's face. '_That's why_.' Tala thought again.  
"Stats aren't necessary, Ian. Just tell her how you did it." The team captain stated. The rest of the boys gave him a 'WTF' look.  
The short blader sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't really know...he just got used to it I guess. Blading helped, he got used to the environment and adapted to it."  
"How long did that take?" Katie asked.  
"About three months." Came the reply.  
"Shit! I don't have three_ months_!" Katie was beside herself. "OMG! The tournament starts in, like, two fucking days! Shit! Tyson'll fucking kill me if I fuck up the tournament for him..."  
Bryan turned to Spencer as the rambling continued. "For a pretty little model - she sure has a mouth on her."  
"She lived with Miriam." Was the only reply he got.

**XXX**

Hiro was falling asleep on the bench outside, he'd been outside training with his moody little sister for the past three _hours_!  
"Hiro! Wake the fuck up! Ian said it took him three months! I DON'T HAVE THREE MONTHS! Now be the coach you're supposed to be!" Katie snapped, she stormed over to Darius who'd embedded himself in a tree. When she launched again, the beyblade didn't follow her instructions at all...instead, her and Hiro had to follow the black beyblade back to the hotel, across the lobby, up the stairwell (Darius using the railings to go up) before speeding past Ray as he opened the door. Darius went straight into Katie's bedroom and up the bedpost...before stopping on the bed.  
"He want's me to sleep?" Katie asked her brother.  
"Maybe, he'll talk to you in the morning?" He replied mid-yawn, already heading towards his own room. Ray shut the door to his own bedroom, signifying everyone was either in or on their way to bed.  
"I suppose so." Katie said, mostly to herself. She climbed under the covers of the bed, next to her blade on the pillow and then she fell into an instant sleep.  
And for the first time since she'd arrived in Russia, she dreamt...and _Darius_ was _in_ it.

**(A/N: Special Thanks:**

**rinalovexo** - _Thanks for adding this story to your Favourite's list :) and you can read some more now :D yay! x_

**MadisonMurdock2006** - _Thanks and here it is! :) x_

**meh** - _I know, lol, I'm trying to make her seem like an airhead, but if you read certain parts in this chapter - you get an obvious revelation of why she's like that :) I'm so glad you're enjoying this story and T&J! You don't normally read OC stories? what made you read mine then? Was the summary interesting? I hope you'll enjoy this story a lot more in the chapters to come - and PLEASe keep reviewing! I will take the compliment, and hold it close to my inner authoress :) x_

**lilxazndevilx479** - _Thank you so much for adding me to your Favourite Author's list! OMG! You have NO IDEA how much this means to me! :'D x_

**I'll try and update more often now as I have finished school and exams :D You may find I'll be more likely to update during the end of the week rather than the begining though :) Please review ^^ xx)**


	15. Darius

**Katie and Darius**

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade.  
Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and Review ^_^ xx

As Tyson and Hiro's sister joins the BladeBreakers before the tournament in Russia - she keeps running into Tala. They seem to have a love/hate relationship - but when Garland comes snooping about, Tala thinks it's about time he steps

Ages:  
(See Chapter 1)

**Chapter 15** -_ Darius_

Katie jolted herself awake that morning in a cold sweat. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself before taking her heart medication. Grabbing some clothes for the day, she headed for the shower.

**XXX**

She turned off the water and towel dried; pulling on her white lacy undies, dark blue skinnies and a black camisole before leaving the bathroom - her hair up in the towel. She ran into Hiro on the way out.  
"Is there any hot water?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.  
She nodded and brushed silently past him. It wasn't until he'd finished his shower that he realised...she was _actually_ out of bed - before him! He pulled his pyjamas back on before seating himself on the couch across from her. Katie hadn't noticed Hiro's entrance, and carried on applying her moisturiser and mascara before putting her make-up and mirror away.  
"Why're you up so early?" Hiro's voice broke through her trail of thoughts.  
"I didn't sleep well last night." She admitted, looking down at her hands.  
"Oh..._late_ night?" She shook her head - even though he said it rhetorically (after all, _he _was the one with her for the three hours of training). "Bad dream?"  
"You could say that." He pulled the towel off her head, letting the mass of damp curls fall onto her face.  
"Wanna tell me?" He knew what the answer was going to be anyway.  
"No." He wasn't expecting that. Katie looked up at him. "I'd rather tell Miriam or Oliver, no offense...but thanks anyway."  
Hiro shook his head before going into his room. Katie walked onto her balcony and looked at her bitchip, Darius was once again glowing red, she smiled. That nightmare she'd had last night; Darius had shown her the outcomes of the choices Boris had given her. None of which were pretty. She would feel safer being with Oliver. Even though Miriam was next door - Tala and the other Blitzkreig Boys' were there, and Boris knew them, whereas he couldn't possibly link her to the French chef...even if he _was_ smart.  
She pulled on some baby pink boot slippers and a white cardigan, before grabbing her blade and heading for the stairwell. Darius vibrated in her pocket.  
_'What is it?'_ She asked.  
'_Don't leave the hotel room. Not alone anyway.'_  
_'Why?'_ She asked, loitering in the doorway. A flash of black material crossed the top of the stairs and she slammed the hotel room door shut. '_He's there isn't he?_' She asked rhetorically.  
'_I would make sure someone knows where you're going at all times, Katie...anything could happen.'_  
_'What does Boris want with you? Do you know?'_  
It was a while before Darius's deep voice replied. _'I'm not sure, but I would presume it would be for experiments...something to do with my power.'_ As she headed towards her bedroom, she knocked a book off the coffee table and it landed with a loud 'thud'.  
"Who the fuck would read such a thick book?" She used her toe to kick the book under the sofa, then she turned back towards her room.  
'_Read it._' She stopped and turned around again.  
She was just going to have to get on the floor, and get dusty now wasn't she?

**XXX**

She sat on her bed, the thick book in her lap. Blowing the dust off, she opened the book to the contents page. She placed her fingers at the top of the page and ran her finger down: 'Dangerous and Powerful'  
"That sounds interesting..." She furrowed her brows, if Hiro walked in now, he'd think this girl on the bed was an imposter. Katie, _read_ an actual _book_ and find it _interesting_? Even Tala's 'cuteness' was more believable than_ this_.  
"Darius, derived from the meanings, 'loyal' and 'fighter'. Darius is a wild bitbeast and most likely will remain untamed, he is a demon; taking the form of a panther and a dragon...Darius? Is this true? Or just bullshit in general?" The model asked her blade; which was sat beside her.  
The sound of a hand hitting someone's forehead was audible as Darius sighed. "_Katie...put the light on."_  
She did and re-read the sentance.  
She shrugged. "Typical mistake, anyone could've read a line from the parragraph above...so anyway...taking the form of a panther. His eyes are a luminous silver, but turn blood red when he's angry..." She laughed. "Like Tala's hair-"  
_"-Katie pay attention to the book!"_ Darius growled.  
"No! Hang on! You_ ignored_ me for, like, three maybe four days, if I read this - I want your bitbeast _oath_ that you'll never leave me _again_!"  
_"I will make no such oath._" Darius growled his reply.  
"Well, I guess we'll just have to say bye-bye book." She stated nonchalantly as she picked up the book and held it over the balcony ledge.  
_"Alright!_" As he swore an oath, never to leave her side again, Katie resumed reading the book. Big words like 'animalistic' and 'airhead' had to be explained many times.

**XXX**

"So...your a panther?"  
Darius was silent for a moment. _"That's it? That's all you understood from reading that whole parragraph about me?"_  
"It's a big book!" She exclaimed. "I thought you were going to be a bunny-rabbit or something...don't bitbeasts normally choose a master or mistress who's personality matches their spirit?"  
_"I was just thinking the same thing..."_ Katie opened her mouth in shock. "_But! I chose you because not only do you...obviously, need my help...but I need your help aswell."_  
"What do you mean?" She asked.  
_"Such an airhead..."_ Katie rolled her eyes and hugged a pillow like a child waiting for their bedtime story. _"...Katie."_  
"Darius."  
The black panther rolled his silver eyes. _"I chose you to be my mistress, because I believe you have the power...to tame me."_  
"Ohh!" She understood now. "So...you _are_ untamed? The book wasn't talking bullshit."  
"_I am untamed. The book did not lie."_  
"You could leave at any second and leave me bitbeast-less and helpless?"  
_"Mmm...yes...but I'm not going to do that."_  
"Aww! How sweet! You like me!"  
"_Yes, Katie, I like you very much. Now. Your blade...let Kenny examine me and do whatever he needs to do. While he's doing that - stay away from Garland._"  
"Why? What's he done?"  
_"You seriously have no idea do you?"_ She shook her head. "_Sometimes, I wonder what goes on in that pretty little head of yours. He and Tala are enemies, as is Kai and Brooklyn...if it was a matter of choices; your older brother would rather be friends with your ex-boyfriend than get inbetween Tala and Garland in a fight._"  
"Shit...I better be careful from now on..." She scratched the back of her head in thought.  
"_Now, Katie, I apologise for the nightmare and disturbing your 'beauty' sleep but...you must not go anywhere-_"  
"-Alone or without telling anybody where I'm going, yeah, I know, and, Darius? Before you go to sleep...we have training to do in about an hour." At that moment, someone knocked on her door. "Come in!" She called - thinking it was Hiro. But when it was her balcony doors that opened...she thought...'_who the fuck..._'  
"Hey." Tala said as he came through the curtains. He noticed her attire. "Going somewhere?"  
"No...I'm ready for training." She replied with a smile. "What's up?"  
"I heard voices...a deep male voice..." He eyed the book. "Can I borrow this?"  
_'Don't let him._' Darius said. She snapped the book shut and hugged it to her chest - her arms crossed (unconciously giving her a push-up look) Tala couldn't help but stare.  
"I'm guessing Darius is talking to you again." Those boobs were really enticing right now...especially as her hair was wet from the shower...clinging to her skin...  
"Yeah, he was in my dream last night, it was a pretty horrible nightmare." She laughed.  
_'Thanks...I help you out and that's the thanks I get? How rude of you...'_  
"But he's told me what to do."  
_'Thank you, and Katie? You do know what devil horns here is looking at don't you?'_  
"Tala - face up here."  
"Huh?" He blushed. "Sorry - what's the plan?"  
"I'm not going to do any of the options...but I need you to beat someone up for me."  
"Really?" He ran a hand through his hair. "And who might that be?"  
"Well, you see...everytime I go to leave the hotel room - or even go in the hotel room...I see someone on the stairs."  
"Yeah...until I know who it is - I'm not beating anyone up...ask Hiro."  
"He didn't exactly set on Michael when he found out we were going out." She scoffed. Shoving the book in the vanity draw.  
"Yeah...another question I've been meaning to ask: you went out with Parker?"  
"_Parker_ has a name."  
"Parker _is_ his name."  
"That's what Hiro said!" The main bedroom door knocked.  
"Katie? Training...now!" Hiro called.  
"I'm coming!" She called back. "I'll talk to you later, alright?"  
"Yeah, I only had five minutes anyway."  
She frowned. "You need to make more time for girls." Then she shoved him onto the balcony and shut the doors.

**XXX**

Training went well for Katie, she lost to Kai once but won her battles against Max and Ray, but drew with Tyson.  
"Hey, Kenny..." The spectale-clad brunette looked up. "I'm sorry, I ran off before...would you look at my blade, please?"  
He blushed. "Umm...sure!" He took the beyblade from the model and she sat beside him, such a close encounter with a girl sent butterflies going in Kenny's stomach - especially a girl with such good looks.  
"Is there something wrong?" Katie asked as Kenny went silent.  
"Katie? Come here for a second, please!" Ray called.  
She hopped up and skipped towards the neko-jin. "Yeah?" She asked.  
"Nothing's wrong with, Kenny." He whispered. "He's just...never been so close to a..._girl_ before - except Hilary, but she's like a sister too him."  
"I don't understand." Katie said. "Have I done something wrong?"  
Ray shook his head laughing. "It doesn't matter."

**XXX**

Training went on for another fourty-five minutes before Katie stuck out her tounge like a cat.  
"Hiro?" She called her older brother over. He looked in her direction. "I'm thirsty - can I go and get a drink from Starbucks? I'll only be five minutes?" She asked.  
He nodded. "I'm counting - if you're not back in five - you'll be training for longer. I'll even make the whole team stay aswell."  
Max, Ray and Tyson groaned. "What the hell, Hiro!" Ray cried.  
"I'm not staying!" Max added.  
"You better come back on time!" Tyson scolded his sister. "Or else-"  
"-Is that a treat, Tyson Granger?" Katie snapped, hands on her hips.  
"Katie, I'm counting." Hiro tapped his watch. She scampered off towards the cafe.

**XXX**

She jumped the que - not wanting to be blamed for the rest of the teams unecessary extra training.  
As she paid for her diet coke and left the cafe, she was tapped on the shoulder.  
"Oh...hi..." She smiled nervously at Garland, who raised his eyebrows and smirked.  
"Katie, how're you?" He asked.  
"I'm good thank you, what about you?" She played with the cola bottle to calm her nerves - not realising it was a provocative gesture to an intimate activity...  
"I'm very well, how's..." He chuckled as he reasilsed what her hands were doing to the bottle. "_Practice_?" He would've said 'training' but used the term as a double meaning.  
'_Leave...'_ Darius re-warned her.  
"Umm...it's going alright, I guess. I should get back - Hiro's keeping me on coutdown." She smiled.  
"That doesn't matter, maybe..." He grinned, watching her hands. "You can show me what you've got later?"  
'_No, Katie...and stop moving your hands..._' Darius said.  
"I shouldn't really, Hiro would flip if he found out...my technique is the only one no one knows about...I should keep things to myself." She stopped moving her hands.  
He nodded; a little disappointed. "Maybe I'll see soon then?" He asked.  
She nodded and turned to walk away. "Bye!" She jogged back to the training grounds.  
'_Don't do that with the bottle again.'_ Darius chuckled.

**XXX**

As training finished, Kenny called Katie over to tell her what idea's he'd got for her blade.  
"I've made a special weight which will increase your defense - but it's light enough not to interfere with your impressive speed." He explained.  
"Ohh...it's pretty." She held up the red ring. "I hope Darius likes it."  
_'Yes, yes, very nice. Get him to fit it later - now let's go...' _Darius whined.  
'_Patience...' _She thought back._  
_'_Like you know the meaning!'_  
"Do you think you could fit it later so I'll have tomorrow to practice before the tournament?"  
Kenny nodded. "Of course! I'll have to fix Tyson's attack ring and sort out Ray's leak problem first - but I promise I'll finish it by morning."  
"Thanks Kenny!" Katie smiled before running off, grabbing her brother's arm as she caught up with him.  
"You seem hyper? Was it the coke?"  
"It was the coke."  
"Of course it was the coke..." He eyed her suspiciously. "Was it really the coke?"  
"No, it wasn't the coke." She grinned. "I talked to a guy today."  
"There we go!" He faked enthusiasm. "Was it Parker?"  
She huffed. "Do you have to insist on calling him that?"  
"I'm calling him by his name, is that such a problem?"  
"It's not what you say, it's the way you say it."  
"I have to keep negative tabs on my little sister ex-boyfriends."  
She rolled her eyes. "Anyway...I was thinking..."  
"Never a good sign." Hiro sighed. "What about?"  
"Can I go out later?" He was about to ask what he would normally ask when she changed the question. "Actually, can we _all_ go out? With Miriam's and Oliver's teams?" She gave him the puppy eyes.  
Even though he'd always say they didn't work on him...they did, especially today when she was in such a happy mood - and trained _really_ hard! (minus the seven minute drink break)...  
"Alright, fine...but you're to stay where I can see you at all times, and I know you don't drink but still - NO _drinking_!"  
She waved his statement off. "Hiro!" Rolling her eyes playfully she hugged his arm. "You know I'm a good girl. I wouldn't _ever_ do that..." She saw Oliver across the lobby. "Thanks, bye!" And just like that, she'd left.

**(A/N: I hope you can all notice the tiny similarities between Katie and Darius (even though they seem completely different) you must remember A BITBEAST IS THEIR MASTERS OTHER HALF...Special Thanks:**

**rinalovexo** - _I hope you liked this chapter! And THANK YOU SO MUCH! For adding me to your Favourite Authors list! :D x_

**meh** - _Ms. Controversy is a brilliant authoress, I read those two fics aswell :) I will hold you too your reviewing oath! I tried to make Katie seem like 'Daddies Little Princess' and have everything...but I made her an airhead, with a medical condition and a (complete) obsession wih boys so it would show that, even though she is 18-years-old, she was still a little girl at heart, and needed everyone around her for help! Please keep reading, you are a welcomed reader and reviewer! :) x_

**Twistergirl14** - _Thanks for adding this story to your Favourite's list :) Please review (even if it's a constructive criticism - I don't mind! I won't 'all-caps' :) x_

**Please review :D I'm too nice to shout (ALL-CAPS) at someone for a constructive criticism (even over the internet) so, please, drop me a couple of lines about how you feel about the story, add some ideas please, Thanks! Keep reading the story and please enjoy it! ^^ xx)**


	16. Clubbing

**Katie and Darius**

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade.  
Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and Review ^_^ xx

As Tyson and Hiro's sister joins the BladeBreakers before the tournament in Russia - she keeps running into Tala. They seem to have a love/hate relationship - but when Garland comes snooping about, Tala thinks it's about time he steps

Ages:  
(See Chapter 1)

**Chapter 16 -** _Clubbing_

She phoned Miriam and Oliver and told them to get their teams ready and meet at the club along the road. Then - she pushed Max out of the way before he could enter the bathroom - and she took a quick shower.  
"All yours, Maxie." She pushed him inside and shut the door as she jogged towards her room.

**XXX**

Various designer clothes were thrown out of her suitcase; littering the carpeted floor as she tried to find the right outfit.  
_'Why does it take girls so long to get ready?'_  
"You can't rush perfection, Darius." Katie replied, her eyes sparkling. She held up a light blue mini dress, and smiled in approvement. She pulled it on over some blue lacy undies; the dress clung to her slim small waist. She dried her hair and left it down. Now she was stuck. "Miriam." She growled.  
Throwing open her door and running out the hotel room, she knocked on the Blitzkreig Bladers door. Spencer opened it. "Here for Tala?" He asked.  
"No, he just comes in my room whenever he likes." She shrugged. "Is Miriam in?"  
Spencer rasied an eyebrow at the new-found knowledge of his captain and the hot girl next door before letting her inside.  
"Miriam - have you got my shoes?" She asked as she knocked on her best-friends door.  
"Come in! And...yes, I do." Came the reply.  
"Hey." Katie, shut the door behind her as she walked inside her best-friends room. "How're you? How's training?"  
"It's going good." The dark bluenette replied, handing over the Louis Vuitton gun metal grey stilettos. "OMG! I have to tell you something!"  
"Ohh - gossip! What? Tell me, tell me, tell me!"  
Miriam put her head in her hands. "Bryan walked in on me in my underwear..."  
Katie looked grossed out. "Eww! He's such a pig! His punishment will have to wait...I don't know how to think of it right now...I'll leave it to Darius."  
_'Thank you - I'll think of a...good punishment...'_ The bitbeast smirked evilly.  
_'And go easy - nothing like Michael's punishment.'_  
_'You have to admit, Katie - it was rather funny...'_  
_'Giving him an electrical shock was not funny, Darius...his hair was stuck on end for a week!'_  
_'He still forgave you, didn't he?'_  
_'After he came to my lingerie photo shoot.'_  
"Hello? Earth to Katie?" Miriam pulled the model back to reality. "Which one?" She held up two dresses.  
"The green one - with the white heels."

**XXX**

As they arrived at the club, Miriam, Oliver, Katie, Tala and Hiro headed for the bar.  
"Why isn't Robert out?" Miriam asked the Frenchman.  
"He's been suffering from migraines all day." Came the reply. "Enrique's already found himself some company." Oliver smiled; gesturing towards the blonde Italian.  
"There's always room, Katie." Enrique waggled his eyebrows, the three girls on his arms giggled.  
"Enrique..." Hiro and Oliver warned as Katie began to laugh.  
"Did Kenny get my blade, Hiro?" The model asked her older brother.  
He nodded. "He said he wouldn't let Darius out of his sight." Katie smiled.

**XXX**

While Tala and Hiro were deep in conversation with Johnny, Julia and Kai (Tyson, Ian, Spencer, Raul, Bryan and Ray were partying it up on the dancefloor) Miriam, Katie and Oliver, were in their own little world.  
"Poor Max..." Oliver smiled sympathetically.  
"He's eaten something out here that doesn't agree with him. Kai and Tyson seem to think it's the mustard. I think it's a sock."  
"A sock?" Miriam and Oliver repeated in shock.  
Katie nodded. "Don't people say they're not good on your bowels? Dunno who would want to eat them though - I'll have to ask Tyson if they're a delicacy."  
Oliver rested a hand on his best-friends shoulder. "I think that's for cats."  
"Well - Max is an animal." Katie chuckled. As she turned around, Spencer and Bryan were behind her.  
"_You_ and _Max_?" They asked. Once again, they'd overheard the conversation about Max at the wrong time.

**XXX**

It was getting late; Johnny, Enrique, Oliver, Raul and Julia decided to head back to check on Robert and get some sleep before training. Tyson, Ray and Ian shared a cab back to the hotel.  
As Miriam began a conversation with Bryan about what'd happened earlier that day (the underwear incident), Spencer, Kai and Hiro engaged in conversation and some more alcohol...as Hiro's eyes wandered away from his sister talking to Tala - she took the opportunity to dissapear from his line of sight.  
"Help me!" She said.  
"Help you what?" Tala asked as she grabbed his hand and pulled him off his bar stool. He was amazed that she could run in those shoes without spilling her drink, tripping up or bump into any dancers.  
"Get away from Hiro!" She giggled. "He's been watching me all night, making sure I don't do anything stupid."  
"Excuse me? You are Miss Kat Granger, no?" A drunk Russian man asked. "The model for Ver Wong."  
"Err...it's K_atie_ and V_era_ W_ang_." She said. He pulled out a camera and smiled.  
"Can I take photgrapho with you?" He asked.  
'_No...somethings off with this guy...and it's not just the alcoholic stench...'_ Darius said.  
"Sorry, but no." She said to the man before pulling Tala away.  
As they reached the oppostite side of the club from Katie's older brother, Tala smirked.  
"Don't tell me you pulled me all the way over here for a chat?" He looked her up and down jokingly - but it still made her heart pound.  
"Maybe, maybe not." She smiled nervously in return.  
"I do believe...you still owe me for saving you from that mouse..." Her lips were already on his, he wrapped his arms around her slim waist so he could deepen the kiss and her arms ran up his back, around his neck and into his hair. She pulled back sooner than he thought she would - leaving him wanting more. She smiled seductively at him.  
"Now...I think that settles the 'I owe you'."  
"Humnu?" He blushed as she chuckled. Someone tapped Tala on the back...he turned round slowly.

**XXX**

As everyone piled into taxi's, Tala sharing with Katie and Miriam whilst Hiro shared with Kai, Spencer and Bryan.  
"Did I see what I think I saw?" Miriam asked.  
Katie and Tala didn't answer - only blushed, as they smiled secretively.  
"Do I take that as a yes?" The dark bluenette chuckled.  
Katie and Tala shook their heads in a 'no' gesture, their eyes guilty.  
"I doubt you'd want Hiro to know about this..." Miriam exaimed her fingernails.  
"What is there to tell?" Katie questionned.  
Tala chuckled, throwing his arms around the two girls shoulders from his seat in the middle of the taxi. "Is there a bargain I can sense coming?" He asked his female teammate.  
She shrugged. "There is...when I want something from both of you."  
"And what's that?" Katie asked.  
"I don't know yet..." Miriam said.  
Katie shrugged. "Well...you _borrowed_ my shoes without asking..." The model grinned sweetly. "And...I know you thought I'd _never_ find out."  
"Alright!" The dark bluenette held her hands up in defense. "I give in - I'll say nothing."  
"About what?" Tala asked.  
"What I _didn't_ see." Came the grumpy reply.  
"Love you, Mir." Katie leant over the red-head to hug her BFF.  
"Love you too." Miriam met the girl half-way.  
"Now that's what I call..._nice_." The two girls turned their heads to face Tala. They were both leaning across his lap to hug each other...to him it was a close girl-on-girl experience on his lap...to them...it was a harmless hug.

**XXX**

They arrived back at the hotel and headed for the stairwell.  
"Actually, umm...I think I'll get the lift." Katie turned around. Tala joined her (she had - after all - told him to beat up the guy she kept seeing on the stairs...so he knew why she didn't want to use it).  
She pressed the button for the sixth floor and - disaster struck. "Holy fucking shit!" She screamed.  
Miriam and Tala jumped and turned to face her. "What happened?" They asked, worried.  
"I broke a nail!"  
Tala face-palmed while Miriam calmed the girl down. "It's alright, I have some varnish which'll help it too heal - it'll be alright."  
"You sure?" Miriam nodded, linking little fingers with Katie as a sign of their BFF promise. "I can't believe that just happened...it's like, a big ugly stump now..." The model sighed.  
The lift doors opened on their floor and the three of them hopped out as the doors closed behind them.

**XXX**

Once she said goodnight to Tala and Miriam, Katie went inside her hotel room - running over to the couch where Kenny was still working.  
"Hey, where's everyone else?" She asked.  
"Tyson and Ray are in bed and Max is...occupied." Came the reply.  
"OK. _Oh_...eww..." She wrinkled her nose and looked towards the bathroom. "How's Darius?"  
"He's good, I'm just perfecting the finishing touches...and...done!" He beamed at his hard work - holding the black and red blade up like a trophy.  
"Perfect!" Katie grinned - snatching Darius from the spectale-clad brunette's hand and invading his personal space to give him a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She leapt up and skipped into her room - shutting the door behind her. "I'll be the one to beat in the tournament this year!"

**(A/N: Special Thanks:**

**Freekiellie** - _OMG! You're alive! I've missed you soo much! :'D And the kiss in this chapter was for your request :) hope you liked it! Gimme some ideas, please! x_

**rinalovexo** - _Here's more! Hope you enjoyed it! Send me some ideas please :) x_

**meh** - _Of course I'll read your review, silly :P my reviews inspire me to write more :D! Haha - I'll keep the hair idea in mind - thanks for an idea (I hope you liked Michael's punishment :P) I don't really do one-shots...I don't know why - I've done one (not for Beyblade) but...I don't know how to keep a plot going without making everything happen so fast or...making it seem like it should be chapter stories xD A new idea pops into my head when I'm nearly done and then it turns into some 64 chapter randomness lol! (T&J was going to be a one-shot and now I'm so glad it wasn't!) please keep reviewing :) x_

**I hope you're enjoying the story - review and let me know what you want to happen in the story TalaxKatie wise (or even if you want some evil Boris plot or something which I can elaborate on!) Please review! xx)**


	17. Tournament: Day 1

**Katie and Darius**

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade.  
Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and Review ^_^ xx

As Tyson and Hiro's sister joins the BladeBreakers before the tournament in Russia - she keeps running into Tala. They seem to have a love/hate relationship - but when Garland comes snooping about, Tala thinks it's about time he steps

Ages:  
(See Chapter 1)

**Chapter 17** -_ Tournament: Day 1_

As Darius made sure Katie was awake and out of bed an hour earlier the next morning so she would have enough time to get ready for the day, Hiro knocked on the door at the same time.  
"What?" She grumbled, halfway through drying her hair.  
The door opened and in walked the Bladebreakers coach. "Morning." He smiled. "Have you taken your meds?"  
She nodded; pausing what she was doing long enough for him to say what he came in to say.  
"The tournament starts tomorrow - today is the last day training."  
"Alright, I'm nearly ready. What time do I need to be downstairs?"  
He frowned. "Normal time. What's with your hair this morning?"  
She sighed, flattening the wierd lump and leaning in close to the mirror. "I don't know!" She said in frustration. "Today it decides to fuck up!"  
"It doesn't look that bad." He pulled a double ended metal thing out of her makeup bag, a long wire and a plug wrapped around them conveying it was electrical. "What the fuck is this for?"  
"You're a life saver!" She took the object from his hand. "I've been looking for my straightners all morning!"

**XXX**

Once everyone was ready for training; Kenny ushered everyone over so they could read the email Mr. Dickinson had sent to the teams.

_'Dear Teams,_

_I have organised you all into two categories._

_Section A:  
Bladebreakers  
Blitzkreig Bladers  
White Tigers_

_Section B:_  
_Justice 5  
All Starz  
Majestics_

_Each team will have a one on one battle with the other two teams in the same category._  
_At the end of those matches, both Sections A and B will be conjoined to battle the teams which came in the same place as them. (e.g. 3rd place from Section A and B will battle, 2nd place from Section A and B will battle, and then finally; 1st place from Section A and B will battle.)_  
_The battles for 3rd, 2nd and 1st place will be where the team's can decide which bladers they would like to place for the matches themselves._

_Kind Regards,_

_Mr. Dickinson BBA Chairman'_

(There was more in the e-mail but Katie couldn't see properly, most of the boys in the team were either taller than her; standing infront of her; or both).  
"What does it mean?" Katie asked, her arm resting on Kai's shoulder so she could lean over the boys to read the message for herself.  
_'More like 'what does it say'?'_ Darius snickered.  
_'I read it!'_  
_'Read.'_ The panther rolled his eyes. '_Yeah, and the Pope isn't Catholic.'_  
_'The Pope isn't Catholic?'_  
_'Figure of speech!'_ Darius snapped. _'Pay attention airhead - Kai's speaking.'_  
_'Alright! Don't choke on a furball - I'm listening!'_  
"It means exactly what it says." Kai rolled his eyes. "This morning the White Tigers will battle the Blitzkreig Bladers and then this afternoon the Majestics take on the All Starz."  
"Oh..." She nodded. "Right. Got it...so when do we battle? And who goes against who?"  
Hiro chuckled. "We battle tomorrow morning. The matches are decided who's against who when the battle is about to commence." He patted her head. "Maybe you won't battle against the first team at all. No one knows who's going to blade who until the actual day - it's computer calculated."  
She scrunched up her nose - not very attractive - and waved her hand to dismiss his information. "Yeah, I don't understand that, I'll know what it means when it comes to it."

**XXX**

It wasn't long into training when Miriam rounded the corner. "Hey Hiro, do you mind if I borrow Katie for uno momento please?"  
"A moment?" He shrugged. "Sure - she's doing my head in anyway." The model was currently whining to herself about period pains, whilst hunched on the bench next too a very red-faced Kenny.  
"Katie!" The ex-Saint Shields blader called the girl over.  
The Granger jumped up from her seat and trampled towards her BFF, embracing the girl in a hug. "I need to change my tampon." After that disturbing statement, all blades stopped in the beydish's...even a tumbleweed would've paused in it's tracks. The girls headed for the toilets.

**XXX**

The reached the toilets only for disaster to strike: The women's que was leading outside the door...it _was_ mid-month after all...  
Miriam looked left and right before pulling Katie into the men's: there was no que. They didn't have periods. Ever. The girls may have some privacy in there.  
After they were done, they exited the stalls to wash their hands...when two men walked in. They were about the age of thirty, one of them looked at Miriam whilst the other eyed Katie.  
"Hey girlies..." One said, he glanced at Katie. "Wanna hold it while I pee?"  
"Hold what?" Katie asked; Miriam just grabbed the model's hand and pulled her out the toilets.  
"We'll sniff the seats!" The other called too them.  
"That's fucking _gross_!" Katie exclaimed to Miriam who was laughing so much she couldn't walk in a straight line.  
"Well...girls would think that...especially to a guys bog."  
The two girls looked up too see Michael and Eddy.  
"Umm..." Miriam's giggling subsided.  
"It's quite a funny story actually-" Katie began.  
"-Let me guess." Eddy chuckled. "Ladies que too long?"  
Miriam nodded, whilst covering the models mouth before she said anything embarrassing. Michael glanced at Katie's face and burst into a fit of laughter.  
"Which bog _don't_ we go in?" He asked; pointing to Katie's handbag (which was open, displaying the 'female only' contents inside).  
"I can't remember...I'd have to point it out."  
"Please do." Eddy was in hysterics. "I wanna see you go in there again."  
"You see, I would but, I'm not quite sure what this guy wanted me to hold...and I don't think I want to find out..."  
"Both of you had better leave." Michael chuckled, holding the door open for them. And leave - they did.  
"Good luck this afternoon!" Katie called over her shoulder.

**XXX**

The battle between the White Tigers and the Blitzkreig Bladers was about to begin.  
The team's had a quick chat about the other members stats, before DJ Jazzman announced the tournament rules and regulations...then the computer began buzzing, and the different members of the White Tigers and the Blitzkreig Bladers falshed on the screen, changing from one person to the next.  
Finally the side on the left stopped on Gary, and the side on the right stopped on Bryan.  
The two bladers stepped up to the edge of the dish and their match began...

**XXX**

As the Bladebreakers were at the resturant for lunch, Kenny was the one who recited the end of the first match.  
"Kevin lost against Bryan, Gary won against Spencer and Mariah lost to Tala - the Blitzkreig Bladers won the first battle in Section A."  
"So, the Blitzkreig Bladers are the ones to beat?" Tyson stated, not quite finishing his mouthful of double-cheese-and-bacon-quarter-pounder-burger. **(A/N: They are _soo_ good :P x)**  
"If we beat the White Tigers then, yes." Hiro replied, a forkfull of lasagne in his hand.  
"Of course we're going to beat the White Tigers, Hiro." Katie smiled, dipping her chips in Tyson's ketchup and ramming them into her already full mouth. It was quite disgusting...but fascinating at the same time.  
"They're so alike." Kai murmured to Ray before taking a bite of his ham sandwich.  
"Cocky at blading and stuffing their faces? Yepp - my thoughts exactly." The neko-jin replied, playing with his bowl of rice.  
"Can you please pass the mustard?" Max asked.  
"_NO!_" Everyone snapped, holding the mustard bottle away from the blonde boy protectively. The whole resturant became eerily quiet.

**XXX**

The battle between the Majestics and the All Starz was about to begin.  
The team's had a quick chat about the other members stats, before DJ Jazzman recited the rules and regulations. The computer then automatically chose the bladers who were going to be up first.  
First of all, Oliver and Emily stepped up to the dish...

**XXX**

Kenny had just taken a shower when the results of the tournament had come through on his laptop. He dressed himself and entered the lounge to inform the team of the news when...some dumb bitch beat him too it.  
"The All Starz won!" Katie bombarded through the door and launched herself onto the couch (almost elbowing Tyson by accident).  
"You nearly hit me!" He complained.  
"You're the world champ - you'll live - build a bridge and get over it." Katie shrugged.  
"As I was about to say." Kenny sat next to Ray, Dizzi perched on his lap. "Oliver was defeated by Emily, Raul won againt Eddy and Michael beat Julia. The All Starz win the first round for Section B."

**(A/N: Special Thanks:**

**Mirage Enamel -** _Thanks for adding my and this story to your Favourite's list! Also me to your Author Alert :D What gave me the idea to do 2 similar stories? While writing T&J, I fell in love with Tala and wanted to do a TalaxOC story, K&D isn't like T&J (maybe a little) but I can relate more to Katie than I do to Taylor, so when I write this story I put some of my real life in it (the men's loo for example xD) x_

**Taeniaea** - _Thank you :) Please enjoy it x_

**Thegoldenlock** - _Do you like how Miriam fits in with the Russians? Hehe xD please keep reading and reviewing! x_

**Please review :) I apologise I haven't been updating as quickly as I should be :/ I know, I'm a bad authoress - I'm sorry! ^^ xx)**

**Sorry it's been more than a week since I updated - but I haven't been well :( which sucks! I'll try to update another chapter by the end of the week :) I apologise that I won't go into any detail with the beybattles in this story - but my story 'Taylor and Jolteon' ended up longer than expected because of it! Please review ^^ xx)**


	18. Tournament: Day 2

**Katie and Darius**

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade.  
Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and Review ^_^ xx

As Tyson and Hiro's sister joins the BladeBreakers before the tournament in Russia - she keeps running into Tala. They seem to have a love/hate relationship - but when Garland comes snooping about, Tala thinks it's about time he steps

Ages:  
(See Chapter 1)

**Chapter 18** -_ Tournament: Day 2_

As Katie began panicking the next morning about the tournament she had to attend to within the next hour, Darius was trying to take a nap.  
'_Will you please, stop mumbling for five minutes?"_ He asked, opening one eye.  
She shook her head. "My hair is playing up again! What am I going to do?"  
_'Shave it-"_  
"NO!" She screamed, her bedroom door burst open and both her brothers stumbled through.  
"What's going on?" Hiro exclaimed.  
"I got a text asking for help?" Tyson asked, holding up his blackberry.  
"It's an emergency!" Katie stepped forward, holding her hands out in a pleading fashion. "I need to get my hair done!"  
"For fuck sake..." Tyson and Hiro groaned.  
"Look, tie it up." Hiro picked up a hair tie from her dressing table and handed it too her.  
"But then I'll have to change my outfit!" Her hands flew too her cheeks. "What am I going to wear!"

**XXX**

The tournament was about to begin...five minutes late. Tyson, Hiro and Katie ran down the corridors as quickly as they could (without getting all sweaty).  
They sat themselves on the bench and looked over towards DJ Jazzman.  
"Alright!" He exclaimed. "This next match is between the reigning champions: The Bladebreakers!" The crowd errupted in cheers and hooting. "And their opponents: The White Tigers!"  
The computerised screen flashed through the different team members...and stopped on Katie...and Kevin.  
"Holy shit, Hiro! What do I do?" She grasped onto his shirt as male spectators began whistling.  
"First thing?" Kai said. "Is calm down."  
"Second thing-" Hiro began.  
"-Is kick some ass!" Tyson punched his sister in the shoulder - a little too hard. She kicked his ass in return.  
"Now I've kicked some ass...I'll go blade." She stepped up to the podium, across from the greenette.  
"Go Katie!" The Bladebreakers cheered her on.

**XXX**

As Katie beat Kevin and Kai whooped Mariah, there was no need for a third battle, so the Bladebreakers headed towards their locker room for refreshments.

**XXX**

"Did you collect Katie's stats?" Tala asked Ian.  
"Not a thing!" The short Blitzkreig Blader punched the arm of the couch in frustration. "I managed to record the battle - but that's all I could do."  
"Better than nothing." Spencer stated, knocking back a can of cola.  
"You see here..." Ian pointed to the screen. "She has a special weight. Not only has Kenny managed to increase her defense with it - but it's light enough not to slow her down...it's also plastic."  
"So she's immune to other lightning attacks." Bryan pondered aloud. "Where's Miriam?"  
"Yeah! Where is that girl?" Ian cried.  
"I'm here!" The bluenette burst through the door, wearing a denim skirt and a emerald green camisole. "Sorry I was umm...busy."  
"Doing what?" Ian asked.  
Spencer and Bryan eyed her up. "More like _who_?" They smirked.  
Miriam went red and sighed. "I had no jeans left. This is the last thing I had."  
"A _skirt_? In _Russia_? You were sat next too your old team weren't you?" Ian realised.  
Her blush deepend. Sure she'd had a huge crush on Ozuma since the Saint Shields began, and only a few smart people (hence Ian) realised it, but that wasn't the case. The Majestics were next too them aswell.  
"Why are the Saint Shields here?" Tala asked. "Together?"  
"The team didn't break up did they?" Bryan accused.  
Miriam sighed and took a seat next too Ian and Tala. "Yeah, we did...well I did, actually..."  
"What happened?" Ian asked.  
"Dunga was being...well, Dunga - and I flipped out! He'd gone one comment too far...Joseph took his side and - like the usual - Ozuma dismissed the fight. I told him that if he didn't do anything about the fucking great oaf's attitude then I'd leave the team. He didn't do anything - so I left. Joseph was upset and decided to leave, and then Ozuma realised what a pig Dunga was and...well, here we are now."  
"Dude..." Spencer said. "That's rough." He swallowed the last of his can; crushed it in his palm and threw it across the room and into the bin.  
"Dunga wasn't here today either." Miriam continued.  
"Joseph and Ozuma are supporting you in the tournament." Tala stated. "They obviously feel bad for taking Ozuma's side over yours."  
Miriam nodded, fully understanding the concept of them being there.  
"But that doesn't explain anything." Bryan smirked. "You can't be wearing that for your brother, right?"  
"Ozuma!" Tala and Spencer exclaimed.  
She shook her head, blushing. "Noo...there are _other _guys around!" She shouted. The Italian blonde was fixated in her mind for some reason...that dream she had the other night...

_Miriam walked alone along the sandy beach in Hawaii. The wind played lightly with the hem of her skirt and she smiled as the warm breeze swept her long hair off her face. Summer..._  
_She tripped over a rock and began falling...and falling...and falling..._  
_The hard sand was suddenly replaced with soft bed covers. She opened her eyes and yawned before realising she was naked!_  
_The mass of tousled blonde hair on the pillow next too her made her turn her head. Beautiful sky blue eyes were looking at her._  
_"We've got to do this more often." Enrique smiled, pulling her into his chest for a nice, sloppy wet kiss-_

"-Miriam!" Tala clapped his hands infront of her face, making her jump.  
"Holy fucking shit don't do that again!" She held a hand to her chest, as she breathed heavily.  
"I asked, if you were going to see Katie later?" He tried not to laugh at her bright red face. "What were you thinking about?"  
"Oh my God! I was so _not_ thinking anything!" She stood up and ran out the door.  
"What jumped up her ass and died?" Spencer jutted a thumb towards the door as it slammed behind the bluenette.  
Tala shrugged and started laughing. "I don't know - but did you see the look on her face?"

**XXX**

The battle between the Majestics and Justice 5 was about to begin. As DJ Jazzman announced the teams and the computer decided which bladers would play who...Oliver noticed his two best friends cheering for his team in the front row of the crowd. He chuckled as Katie tried to ignore two boys behind and next too her and Miriam trying to pull the model off her seat to jump around and be a cheerleading duo.  
As Robert stepped up to the dish to battle Brooklyn, Enrique nudged the frenchman. "Miriam's looking fine today, is she not?"  
"She looks great." Oliver smiled. "And no. I'm not going to give you her number."

**XXX**

Just as Kenny informed the Bladebreakers that the Justice 5 had won the match; Katie arrived back at the hotel room in tears. Tyson was the first one to meet her.  
"What's wrong?" He asked, he pulled her into a hug; she rested her head on his shoulder.  
"Oliver's blade was destroyed..." She sobbed into his shirt.  
"What?" The rest of the team exclaimed.  
"He battled Ming-Ming - what a fucking bitch! Wait until I get my manicured nails on that fucking smurf head of hers!"  
"Now, now..." Hiro warned her. "Don't do anything rash-"  
"-Rash? Rash! I'll set Darius on her fucking bitbeast _planet!_"  
Kenny was out of it from the name 'Ming-Ming'...otherwise he be able to sympathise for Oliver. Katie glared at him.  
'_Come on Katie!_' Darius urged her on. _'Let's go find her!_'  
"I'll be back!" She marched out the hotel room and knocked furiously on the Blitzkreig Bladers door. "Miriam!" She shouted.  
Tala opened the door and was flattened by the model. "Come in, please." He rolled his eyes and closed the door.  
"Where's Miriam?" The enraged girl asked.  
"She's with the Majestics...can I take a message?"  
"Oh yeah! Tell her I'm going to fucking pulverise some fucking little smurf girl into...into..._pulp_!" She turned to leave. Tala grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.  
"You're upset about Oliver's blade, huh?" He asked.  
"Upset? I'm _furious_! No one does something like this to one of my friends and gets away with it! Right Darius?"  
_'Right!'_ Came the supportive and agreeable reply.  
"You have no idea what you're doing do you?" Tala chuckled. _'Katie? Fight? Is this a joke?'_ He thought.  
"I don't know. No. But I want to...I want to..." She sighed. Her anger deflating like a balloon. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have burst in here like a fucking retard."  
He burst out laughing. Proper fits of hysterics. Katie watched on in annoyed amusement. "Are you high?" She asked; raising an eyebrow.  
Tala shook his head and quickly calmed down. "No...you just...you make me laugh..."  
"I can make you cry aswell if you don't stop." She growled.  
"Punch me - it might make you feel better." He stood up straight and patted his chest.  
"I can't punch you - that's mean!" She stepped backwards, worried for his sanity.  
"Hey, you're the one who wants to beat up a sixteen year old girl." He smirked.  
"But that's not for my _own_ benefit!" She exclaimed. She pasued. "Oh my God...I am a terrible person. A terrible,_ terrible_ person."  
"Hey, It's not that bad...I've wanted to punch Kenny before."  
"Why would you want to punch Kenny? He's a little sweetie." She placed her hands on her hips.  
"He upgrades your team's beyblades...he works on Tysons the most. Tyson beat me one year in a beyblade final...I was pretty pissed." He shrugged. He'd damned the mechanic for days on end, not wanting to admit how well Kenny had upgraded Dragoon. Katie sniffed away the last of her tears.  
"Oh. Now I feel pretty shitty."  
"Don't." Tala said. "I'm sure even Hiro's done it before."  
Katie started laughing, Tala raised an eyebrow. "He wouldn't hurt a fly."  
"You sure about that?" Tala inquried.  
"Positive. I'd bet my _life_ on that."  
"I'll hold you too that, promise." He smiled, flirtaciously.

**(A/N: Special Thanks:**

**rinalovexo** -_ :D I love you too. Just saying. Lol x_

**Please Review ^^ xx)**


	19. The Struggle

**Katie and Darius**

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade.  
Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and Review ^_^ xx

As Tyson and Hiro's sister joins the BladeBreakers before the tournament in Russia - she keeps running into Tala. They seem to have a love/hate relationship - but when Garland comes snooping about, Tala thinks it's about time he steps

Ages:  
(See Chapter 1)

**Chapter 19 -** _The Struggle_

Katie tossed and turned all night before shooting awake. She turned over and looked at the time. '_02:36am? Uurgh.'_ She sighed and flattened herself against the pillows. At least Darius awoke whenever she was stressed.  
_'Darius?' _  
_'Yes Katie?'_  
_'You're not going to leave me are you?'_  
The panther was silent for a moment before replying. _'I wouldn't do that. I don't leave friends behind...especially when you're the only one I have. Are you worried about something?'_  
_'I don't know...this might sound strange but...something doesn't feel right...and I don't know what it is.'_  
_'Hmm...'_ Darius pondered. _'Would you like me to go for a spin and make sure nothings wrong?'_  
_'No. I don't want to be alone.'_  
_'I'm sure Tala won't mind if you climbed onto his balcony this late.' _  
_'I don't want to disturb him...and Hiro wouldn't shut up if I had a problem...perhaps I should go and see Oliver?_' She had thought about going to see her other best friend the other day.  
_'Alright...but I told you not to go anywhere alone. Besides...I don't think they'd appreciate you turning up at this time.'_  
Katie sighed. _'I'll text Miriam.'_ She got out of bed and walked over to her dressing table where her phone lay next to her hairbrush. As she picked up the blackberry and began brushing her hair, she was mid text when she stepped on something. It wasn't soft squishy clothing, or a hard leathery shoe...it was quite rough and felt almost like...paper?  
She looked down and took her foot off the envelope. Bending down and picking it up...it had something Russian written on the front.  
_'Kai speaks Russian. Tala speaks Russian. The Blitzkreig Boys speak Russian. Russians speak Russian-'_ Darius said.  
_'-And so does Dizzi!_' Katie finished. '_Kenny's still working on Max's blade.'_ She opened her bedroom door a crack and looked out. Sure enough the spectale-clad brunette was working hard on Draciel. Looking down at her attire (grey joggers and a white camisole) she left the room, silently.  
"Kenny?" She asked.  
The young blade mechanic jumped. "I'm sorry! Did I wake you?"  
Katie shook her head. "No...I couldn't get comfortable...did anyone come in?"  
Kenny looked around. "Not that I know of, why?"  
"I found this on my bedroom floor...and I was wondering if Dizzi could translate the Russian language?"  
"You want to borrow her?" Katie shrugged. "I don't mind...I'm actually too scared to do it by myself." She smiled shyly.  
"I don't want to pry into your buisness...maybe Hiro or Tyson could read it with you? Have you opened it yet?"  
The middle Granger looked down at the envelope she was holding and shook her head. "No...I want to know what it says before I open it." She looked back up at the brunette. "Incase it might be a bomb."  
Kenny stifled a laugh and handed Katie his laptop. "Hiro's in his room reading." He said.  
"Thank you." Katie smiled before heading towards her older brothers room.

**XXX**

Ian was on his laptop, working harder than ever to find some stats on Katie. He couldn't shake off the fact that he knew her from somewhere! Not only did he do some minor training with the rest of the Blitzkreig Boys when they were in the Abbey, but his specialty was beyblade mechanics, therefore, he would spend five out of seven days in the laboratory.  
He sighed. '_The BBA only has videos of her battles, not actual stats._' He rolled his eyes and decided to hack into Dizzi again.  
"Huh?" He asked himself. He watched the screen create Russian sentances as though someone was typing. 'Someone is typing!' He thought.  
What had shown up next on the screen, hit him like a brick to the back of his head. "Tala!" He shouted as loud as he could without waking the rest of the team. Luckily for him; Spencer and Bryan were always a knock-out and Miriam was...Miriam.

**XXX**

Hiro actually dropped the book. It hit the floor with a thud and both the siblings mouth's were agape.

**Bitbeast Name:** Darius  
**Element:** Electricity  
**Type of Beast:** Panther  
**Date Captured:** 24th September 1934  
**Date of Experiments:** 28th November 1934, 1st December 1935, 5th January 1947  
**Date of Completed Project:** N/A  
**Date of Release:** N/A

**[**Note: Bitbeast may be dangerous! Approach with caution! Experiment not complete!**]**

Katie shut the laptop and got too her feet. "What does: N slash A mean?"  
"Not available." Hiro replied. "Where did you find these documents?"  
"On the floor of my room." She replied. "Shall I open it?" Her hands were shaking. Her bitbeast was over one hundred years old! Not only did that explain why he was in a book about 'Mythical Bitbeasts' but why he was so protective over her with this Russian stalker!  
"Tala and Kai said the letter I got was from the Abbey...Tala also said my stalker is called Boris." She looked at him with desperation. "Please don't let him take Darius from me."  
He smile sympathetically at her. "I'll try my hardest. I promise."  
"Thank you." She got up and left his room, taking the laptop with her. And the unopened envelope.  
She handed the laptop back to Kenny and thanked him, before entering her room and shutting the door behind her. She pulled on her blue Abercrombie & Fitch hoodie and stepped onto the balcony; taking a seat on one of the chairs and setting the envelope on her lap she got herself ready to open it.  
"You can't sleep either, huh?" Tala asked from his balcony.  
She shook her head, but didn't reply; trying to hide the envelope underneath her - but failed due to the cumpling noise of the paper.  
"What's that?" The red head asked.  
"What's what?" She sat on the brown paper, trying to hide it from view. Tala and Ian had seen from their laptop what Katie and Hiro had seen on Dizzi. Ian found out why he recognised her.  
He dismissed her comment and threw another question at her. "You've been to the Abbey for a lab tour haven't you?"  
She looked up. "I recieved a letter a couple of years ago, asking if I wanted a tour to a science facility. People were convinced I wouldn't go because it'd be too technical for me...I wanted to proove them wrong. I thought I recognised Ian - he was one of the scientists, I asked him what the animals were in the big tube things; he said they were bitbeasts."  
"It's not nice in there." Tala cringed; remembering he'd spent his sixth, seventh and eighth birthday in one of the tubes.  
"It looks like something out of 'Alien versus Predetor'." Katie replied.  
"You've seen the film?"  
"It's one of Michael's favourties." She rolled her eyes and waved her hand in dismissal. "I found out Darius was one of the spirits in the tubes."  
"Really?" Tala faked shock. He was out there because of that reason anyway.  
Katie nodded. "I'm guessing he saw me there; he must've escaped and found me."  
"Back to question one..." Tala caught her eyes. "What's in the envelope?" She shifted in her seat. "Don't make me come over there." He warned.  
"I'm not moving." She crossed her arms, signifying she was infact _not_ going _anywhere_.  
"Fine then." They sat in silence for a few minutes before Tala leapt off his chair; over the railings; onto her balcony and stood infront of her. She held onto the arms of the chair and tucked her legs into her chest so Tala wouldn't grab her feet. He rolled his eyes and reached towards her. One arm went under her knees and the other round the back of her arms - effectively lifting her behind off the chair. She would not let go. Therefore, he tilted her position forwards; so she pulled on the chair and the envelope slipped off the seat, he stopped it with his foot before placing her back onto the chair. He bent down to pick up the envelope when the unexpected happened.  
She jumped onto his back, he staggered (not because she was heavy, but out of shock) and they fell through the balcony doors, landing on the floor with a thud.  
The envelope was in Tala's hand, Katie wrapped her legs around his waist and reached across him to grab the envelope. Tala rolled over - lifting the envelope above his head so the model couldn't reach it. She groaned in anger and frustration before grabbing his crotch and squeezing hard.  
Neither of them realised they were in the missionary position until Tala's chest met Katie's as he protectively (and gently) held his privates and Katie snatched the envelope from him.  
She rolled over onto her front (with much difficulty) as a means of escape, when Tala made a quick recovery and leant over her to reach for the envelope. As they both grabbed it (Tala's chest now resting on Katie's back) the bedroom door opened.  
"Do I tell Hiro?"

**(A/N: Special Thanks:**

:'( no one...

**Please Review! I'm only going to update now if I get AT LEAST 3 reviews per chapter! ^^ xx)**


	20. Tournament: Day 3

**Katie and Darius**

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade.  
Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and Review ^_^ xx

As Tyson and Hiro's sister joins the BladeBreakers before the tournament in Russia - she keeps running into Tala. They seem to have a love/hate relationship - but when Garland comes snooping about, Tala thinks it's about time he steps

Ages:  
(See Chapter 1)

**Chapter 20** - _Tournament: Day 3_

Katie and Tala looked at the black trainers infront of them and slowly made their way up the male body. Dark blue jeans, black t-shirt, white scarf...white scarf? They skipped to the face.  
"Kai!" They both breathed a sigh of relief.  
The slate haired teen smirked and crossed his arms. "Katie - I heard screaming...would you like some help or something?"  
The bluenette looked around and then felt the weight ontop of her, as she opened her mouth to reply; her stomache rumbled. Her cheeks flushed pink and the two boys started laughing.  
The worst thing was, the grumble didn't represent the typical: 'it's morning, my stomach always growls', it was more like a 'I haven't eaten in years, I'm fucking starving...I could eat a horse!' grumble.  
"Actually? Could you get Tala to go to his _own_ room, please? While I read my letter and go get something to eat?" She smiled sweetly.  
Kai chuckled and nodded; pulling the redhead too his feet...but when he noticed the brown envelope in the model's hands and read the Russian print...he made a grab for the letter aswell.  
"This isn't fair!" She hid the letter up her top and ran to the other side of her room. "Two against one!"  
Tala and Kai exchanged glances. "I'll hold her down while you get the letter." Tala stated.  
"I don't think_ I_ should put my hand down her shirt...especially as I'm on a team with _both _her brothers." Kai chuckled.  
Tala shrugged. "I'll do both. I don't mind." He winked at the girl and leapt across the room for her. She dropped to the floor - assuming the fetal position. Her hands protectively around her stomach.  
The redhead rolled his eyes and kneeled down next too her. "Can you hold her arms so she doesn't grab my junk again?"  
Kai nodded and came to his old friend's aid.  
Once they had the envelope from the girl; Tala held the model back while Kai opened it. "You _don't_ want to see these." He stated, sliding them back into the envelope.  
"What are they?" Tala and Katie asked.  
"Naked pictures of you." Kai smirked.  
"Let me see!" The red head and the bluenette stumbled forwards, hands outstretched for the pornographic contents in the envelope.  
"I was joking." Kai held the envelope out. "They're pictures of Darius during his experiments."  
"I don't wanna see that horrible shit!" Katie paused her hand from entering the envelope. "Take them away!" She threw them across the room and jumped on her bed - face down in a pillow, her hands covering her ears.  
Tala sat on the bed next too her. "Why do you think Boris is giving you all this stuff?"  
Katie shrugged, turning over to look at the room; the duvet was over-turned and the sheets were a mess on the cream carpet. '_Tala's fault._' She thought. "I was going to ask _you_ the same question."  
"Perhaps he wanted to frighten you into giving him Darius." Kai stated as he re-read the front of the envelope. "It says: 'the experiments were unfinished and your bitbeast could be dangerous becasue of it'. He wants you to hand your bitbeast over too him freely."  
"Why is everyone so smart?" She punched the pillow.  
"It's just a guess..." Kai began. "And because it's the most obvious reason...and this evidence is a huge hint."  
Katie sighed and sat up. "What do we do?"  
"We?" Kai and Tala asked.  
"Err...yeah...you made this your buisness when you looked in the envelope!"  
The two Russians exchanged glances and rolled their eyes. At the end of the day, Katie was right. This was their buisness now, and even if it wasn't - they still had to help her out.

**XXX**

It was the day of the match between the Blitzkreig Bladers against the Bladebreakers, and as DJ Jazzman announced the teams, Katie couldn't help but hope she wasn't picked today...unless she was pitched against Tala, of course.  
"You seem pretty excited today." Hiro stated. "You're not hyper are you?"  
She shook her head. "I did have some cola for breakfast...you don't think it's was early sugar intake do you?"  
He sighed. "Still means you're hyper."  
As the computerized screen changed between the different bladers, the first one stopped on Miriam and the next was on Max. As Miriam took the first round for the Blitzkreig Bladers, Ray was selected to battle against Bryan. After that battle announced the Bladebreakers victories, there was one match left and it was anybody's game. As Tala's face appeared on the screen and the Bladebreakers side was still flashing, it stopped on Katie - before flicking to Tyson! Katie breathed a sigh of relief that she didn't have to blade today - although she was a little disappointed that she wasn't going to be against Tala. The redhead exchanged a glance with the model and smirked. He looked a little disappointed - but also relieved aswell!

**XXX**

Tyson was beyond happy. Who wouldn't be? They were in the final! While they went out for lunch with the Blitzkreig Bladers, it was the battle between the All Starz and Justice 5 to decide who would blade against the Bladebreakers in the final.  
"I thought I was going to be battleing you, for a moment there." Tala smirked as he approached the model.  
"So did I. The outcome would've been the same though."  
"I'm not too sure about _that_..." Tala stated.  
"You mean you going down? Yeah, I think so...my little brother_ is_ the world champion...he must have recieved the same gene I did." She smiled. "Winning."  
"A _winning_ gene? Never heard of one of _those_ before." Tala smirked, leaning back in his seat.  
"Because _you_ don't have it." She giggled.  
"You did well in your match against Kevin."  
"Thank you. You did well against Tyson."  
He chuckled. "Obviously not good enough."  
"It doesn't matter. You bladed well - you should be proud of that...but if_ I_ beat you, on the other hand...you would've been owned with a 'P'. _Pwned_."  
He burst out laughing. Sure she was a complete airhead - but she seemed to always make him laugh...something not many people have been able to do. She was his type aswell (always a bonus when they're nice aswell as hot). "So, now I can't use your stats against you...what are they?"  
"I'm not quite sure. We've had to do visual analysis throughout training and stuff...and I had to train like _mad_ to master this new weight thingy Kenny made. But I suppose, my best would be speed and attack. I have a _really_ low defense but...to find that out - you'd have to keep up with me."  
"Your blade reflects your personality." Tala stated.  
Her face said it all: "in the words of the Virgin Mary: come again?"  
"You're always on the attack - not physically, but you're always careful-"  
"-are you call me a paranoid bitch?"  
"_No_. I'm calling you careful and instinctive. Your defense and speed reflects your social skills."  
"As in: you have to get past my bitbeast before you can get to me." She stated.  
Tala nodded, mentally making a checklist for this girl.

**Katie Granger watchlist:**  
**1. Look out for her annoying brothers' at all times. Ass may be kicked.**  
**2. Watch out for her dangerous bitbeast. Approach with caution.**  
**3. Ex-boyfriends are _always_ keeping tabs.**  
**4. Best friends will _always_ take friends sides over team members.**  
**5. Don't piss her off (includes pissing off best friends). Ass may be kicked.**  
**6. Beware of the Princess's 'daddy'. ASS MAY BE KICKED._ Frequently_.**

"Earth to Tala..." A well manicured hand flew infront of his face. He looked left and nearly smacked faces with her. "You're falling asleep."  
"I was daydreaming."  
She blinked. "So you _were_ falling asleep. Day_dream_ing. You only dream when you're asleep."  
He sighed, he wasn't going to explain that too her. "What?"  
"I'm going to go talk to Hiro for a bit. I'll catch up with you later." She smiled as she skipped towards her brother (who looked like he'd been trying to avoid her all evening by hiding in the corner). He smirked and headed towards his team members.

**XXX**

Pouncing on her bed and tucking herself into the duvet, Katie failed to notice the human sized lump behind the balcony curtain. She stuck her earphones in and listened to _'Cher Lloyd: Swagger Jagger'_. She wasn't normally a fan for this artist, but the song was catchy and she actually quite enjoyed it - despite the many objections from her friends and the Bladebreaker haters. She closed her eyes and tapped her foot to the awesome beat.  
The man in black came out from the curtain and stood over the oblivious girl. An evil smirk spread across his features before he produced a piece of cloth from his pocket. A small jar in his hand tipped clear liquid onto the cloth before he forced it onto her face - holding her down as she struggled to get away.  
Her muffled screaming subsided before she passed out due to the chloroform intake. Picking the girl up, he exited the bedroom and out into the corridor - making sure the coast was clear before he made his escape towards the staircase.

**XXX**

Boris was halfway down the stairwell when some voices from below him made him turn back...but more voices behind him had him trapped between the people on the stairwell.  
"I'm _so_ tired." Tyson moaned to Kai as they made their way up the stairs.  
"Shut up, Tyson. Could you stop moaning for two fucking minutes? I'm sick of hearing 'I'm hungry'; 'I'm bored'; and now you're complaining that your tired? For god sake!"  
Boris stepped into the shadows as the voices behind him came closer.  
"I don't know, Miriam...I'm sure they _are_ just _always_ hungry!"  
"But Tala! Why do_ I_ always have to walk around in the fucking cold! Can't they get off their ass's for five seconds and get it themselves! _They're_ used to this climate!" The bluenette stumbled. "Who put that there?"  
"Is that a foot?"  
"Hey, Kai. Tyson. What's going on?" Miriam ignored the boot and greeted the teenagers coming up the stairs.  
"Is that a _foot_?" Tala repeated.  
"It's going good." Tyson yawned. "Just tired. Mr. Moany here doesn't seem to sleep or eat - all he does is moan about moaning."  
"Guys!" Tala snapped. "Is_ that_ a_ foot_?" He kicked the black boot and Boris legged it.  
"He has Katie!" Miriam screamed.  
Tyson was wide awake. "Hey you fucking old twat! Give me back my sister!" The World Champion slid down the banisters as Tala and Kai ran down the stairs.  
"I'll call Hiro!" Miriam pulled out her phone in panic and dropped it down the stairs. "Fuck! It's broken!" She ran up the stairs and back to the Blitzkreig Bladers hotel room to get the rest of the Russians and their muscles.

**XXX**

Hiro ran into Michael and Oliver as he made his way to the lift.  
"You might want to use the stairs." Michael stated, jabbing the button for the eighteenth time. "I think it's broken."  
"Right...so why are you still trying to use it?" The Granger replied.  
"Come on! We would've been back by now if we'd have gone that way in the first place!" Oliver turned round and opened the door - only to have two people flatten him on the floor as they tried to escape from the stairwell. Michael grabbed the unconcious Katie from the floor before the paeodphile looking man tried to make his escape with her.  
Kai, Tala, Tyson and the rest of the Blitzkreig Bladers followed - all trying to pile out of the door at once...but getting stuck. _Very_ stuck.  
"Anyone got soap?" Miriam asked from the bottom of the pile (wedged between Spencer and the doorframe).  
"What happened to Boris?" Kai and Tala exclaimed, struggling to free themselves.  
"He's here." Hiro pointed to the man underneath Oliver and himself. "How'd you manage to stay on your feet?" He snapped at Michael.  
The All Starz Captain shrugged. "I moved out of the way in time."

**XXX**

After the hotel security contacted the police to come and take the kidnapper away, Hiro, Kai, Michael and everyone else who managed to get caught up - literally - in the whole abduction fiasco, went back to the Bladebreakers hotel room.  
While they were waiting for the model to wake up, Tyson turned to Michael. "How'd the match go?"  
Michael shrugged. "You won't have to worry about the All Starz beating you in the final."  
"Justice 5 won?" Oliver asked.  
Michael nodded. "Emily beat Ming-Ming. I lost to Garland and Rick lost to Crusher."  
"So our teams will be battling for third and fourth place." Bryan stated, Michael nodded his reply.  
"Sweet." Spencer grinned, tapping fists with Ian.  
"Anyone know why Boris was trying to take Katie?" Oliver and Miriam asked, sitting the closest to Katie's bedroom door, alongside the Granger brothers'.  
Thinking best not to let everyone know about what was really going on, the people that knew (Tala, Kai and Hiro) shrugged their shoulders.

**(A/N: Special Thanks:**

**MadisonMurdock2006** - _Haha! I'm updating quickly now, eh? Teehee :) I hoep you enjoyed this chapter and thank you so much for reviewing :) x_

**rinalovexo** - _Katie and Tala ;) haha, more to come on this little moments, lol! Here's some more! And thank you so much for reviewing, I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) x_

**Please review :) I know I said I wanted 3 reviews per chapter - but I really wanted to post this one a.s.a.p - because I love you guys that much ^^ xx)**


	21. Tournament: Day 4

**Katie and Darius**

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade.  
Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and Review ^_^ xx

As Tyson and Hiro's sister joins the BladeBreakers before the tournament in Russia - she keeps running into Tala. They seem to have a love/hate relationship - but when Garland comes snooping about, Tala thinks it's about time he steps

Ages:  
(See Chapter 1)

**Chapter 21** - _Tournament: Day 4_

As the battle between the White Tigers and the Majestics was about to begin, both teams were buzzing with adrenaline and excitement. None of them wanted to come in last place. Who would?  
The computer screen flashed with the different members of the team before finally settling on the first two bladers. Johnny and Lee...

**XXX**

Hiro had just come off the phone after talking to the police. Boris had been charged for attempted kidnapping and would remain in prison for six months - although he could still get out on bail.  
"Alright, thank you." He knocked on Katie's door. Miriam and Oliver had stayed that night with Katie to make sure she was alright, and also because the felt quite homesick without the 'blonde' with them.  
"Oliver, your team's match is about to start." Miriam was saying.  
He shrugged. "I'll go down in five minutes. I'm not battleing - I have no blade." Katie hugged him and patted his green hair into place.  
"It's alright, Ollie...we can go for lunch - just us three this afternoon, if you want?" The model asked. He nodded and smiled.  
"What would I do without you two girlies?" He pulled them both into a hug.  
"Actually - I can't." Miriam said. "My team's blading later, but you guys go to lunch. If I see you in the crowd - I'll go all 'time of the month' angry on you."  
"Got it!" Oliver and Katie hugged each other for dear life. They did not want to go through_ that_ trauma again...  
"Anyway, Katie, everything should be alright now - at least for a few days until Boris gets bail..._if_ he get's bail. Otherwise he'll be inside for six months - and by that time we'll be home and, besides, he doesn't know you live in Paris, does he?"  
"I wouldn't have thought so...but I told you I was coming home."  
"You mean: moving back in?"  
"Would there a problem if I did?" She asked, she seemed offended.  
"No! No, there wouldn't be a problem with it at all!" He exclaimed. "Just, Boris would assume you'd be living with us. We have to think of your safety."  
"So buying a house in Russia would be out of the question?"  
Moving into the same country where Boris lived seemed like the most ridiculous thing she'd ever suggested. But now Hiro thought about it...Katie - to Boris - was just a silly teenager who would want to get out of Russia and as far away from him as possible; surrounded by family and friends. Doing the unexpected, would catch him offguard, and seemed very, very unlikely.  
"Where'd you get all these ideas from?" He asked.  
She shrugged. Should she tell them Darius suggested it? "I don't know. The houses look nice here." She smiled.

**XXX**

Now Oliver was watching his team battle, Katie and Miriam were alone...or...as alone as they could get. The rest of the Bladebreakers were watching a film on the television in the lounge area...and the volume was so loud Katie thought the neighbours above them could hear it.  
"Maybe you should go see your team...they're training right?" Katie asked her female BFF.  
"Okay - but you're coming too - I don't want you out of my sights!" The bluenette jumped off the bed and pulled the other girl with her.  
"We're going to do some training." Katie told Hiro as she left. She knew he hadn't heard her at all - but she didn't care. She was going to have some fun!

**XXX**

Katie never thought spectating the Blitzkreig Bladers whilst they were training would be as fun as Miriam had said it was. Tala was definatley the strongest attacker, with Bryan a close second. Spencer had really good defense and, according to Ian's stats on the laptop, Miriam had the best stamina.  
"Hey, Katie, seeing as we didn't exactly get to blade in the tournament...do you want too battle?" The redhead asked, seating himself next too her and winking.  
She smiled and giggled. "I don't know, hotshot, are you going to keep on winking at me?"  
"I'll stop if you want me too." He chuckled; liking the nickname. Tala noticed she wasn't looking at him anymore. He followed her gaze and noticed the unforgetful silvernette he called his 'nemesis'.  
"You_ really_ need to stay away from him." Tala and Darius stated at the same time.  
"I know." She replied.  
"It doesn't seem like it." Tala muttered under his breath.  
"Hey, Miriam..." Spencer whined. "Can you get me a drink please."  
The bluenette sighed and was about to object with the entire mood of her menstrual cycle to back her up when. "I'll go." Katie shrugged.  
"Too scared to battle me?" Tala asked.  
"I'll do you when I get back." She got to her feet.  
"Do him?" Bryan chuckled.  
"Cola please!" Miriam, Spencer and Ian chimed.

**XXX**

Katie jogged towards Starbucks when someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into the stairwell.  
"Alright, darlin'?" Garland asked.  
She nodded and smiled. "I'm good, how're you."  
"Yeah...I thought you were going to show me your handiness sometime?" He was referring to the time when she was holding the cola bottle...whilst they were talking about blading.  
"Maybe you'll find out in the final." She giggled. "That's if my team chooses me too blade."  
"I hope we'll be able to _do it_ together." He smirked, looking her over.  
"So do I." She smiled. "Well - I've gotta go. See you later!"  
"I hope I will." He watched her go before ascending the stairs.  
Katie, once again, jumped the que to pay for the drinks. The cashier smiled and shook his head - rejecting her money. "Am I not allowed in here?"  
"Take them." He said, ushering her away.  
"Umm...thanks." She flashed him a smile before exiting the cafe and heading back the the Blitzkreig Bladers.  
"Hey, Katie!" Miriam took the cola and gulped down half of it. The bluenette's eyes watered as the bubbles went up her nose. "Thanks."  
"What took you so long?" Tala asked. Standing alone at a bey-dish; Wolborg ready to be launched.  
"Oh, umm...there was a que." She scratched the back of her neck.  
He rolled his eyes. "You talked to Garland didn't you." He stated.  
"_He_ talked too _me_." She readied Darius and stood on the opposite side of the beydish. "There's a difference."  
"Same thing!" He growled.  
"Is he jealous?" Miriam whispered to Spencer.  
"I think he might be." Bryan said.  
"It doesn't matter." Katie was saying. "He just said he wants to battle me if we get chosen by our teams to blade in the final."  
Tala growled. "He's dangerous, Katie. You need to stay away from him."  
She got in a launching position. "You're going to have to beat me then." She smirked.  
Tala frowned. Something was different about her. He'd never seen her so...cocky before. It was almost as though she became overly confident in herself when she was blading with Darius. He took a mental note to watch his back during the battle.  
"What do you want if you win?" He asked.  
She paused to think. "You owe me one."  
He smirked. "You still owe me twice. That would just cancel one out."  
She growled. "Fine! I'll owe you once! What do you want if you win?" She snapped.  
"I want you to stay away from Garland. For your own sake." He looked her right in the eye when he said it. She nodded in agreement when she realised he was giving her a warning about the silvernette.  
"3...2...1...Let it Rip!" Their blades went flying into the dish.

**XXX**

Kenny, Kai and Tyson were in Starbucks when they looked towards the training grounds. Was Katie with the Blitzkreig Bladers? Yes, she was.  
They jogged over and realised she was battleing Tala! Kenny opened Dizzi and sat on the bench next too Kai as Tyson ran over to the bey-dish to watch and cheer for his sister.  
"Tala - remember what we told you!" Ian stated.  
"About what?" The red-head asked, gritting his teeth as Wolborg recieved a vicious attack from the black and red blade.  
"Her defense looks weak - attack is your best option!"  
"Got it!"  
"Hey! That's not fair!" The model exclaimed. "You have outside help!"  
"We've got it, Katie!" Kai informed her as Kenny accessed the battle stats.  
"Katie, run him out! Don't let him land an attack! His stamina is his weakest! Wear him out and then strike!"  
She did that for a few minutes and then Tala's patience wore thin. "Stop playing around! This is a battle!"  
"Darius! Electrical Shockwave!"  
"Tala! Watch out!" Miriam exclaimed.  
He just managed to dodge the electrical current rippling and bouncing off the sides of the dish. Wolborg wobbled - but held in there.  
"Wolborg! Novae-"  
"-Don't attack yet, Tala!" Ian warned. "She's waiting for it."  
Wolborg held back, Darius had infact stopped moving...but just as Tala went after her again, Darius lapped him twice.  
"You have some speed." Tala complemented.  
"Shh!" Miriam flapped her arms from her kneeling point by the bey-dish. Tala shook his head. '_The one time I make a complement...'_ He thought.  
The battle was intense. Really intense. Katie was trying not to sweat - but that took some concentration away from blading.  
_'I'm going in.'_ Darius's eyes flashed dangerously as he rose from his blade.  
Tala stepped back before Wolborg appeared. "WE HAVE STATS!" Ian chimed shouted.  
"What?" Katie turned to look at the Blitzkreig Boy just as Tala attacked - Darius swept out of the dish - striking the model in the gut, she flew backwards and landed flat out on the floor with an "Oof!"  
"Really?" Kenny asked in suspicion. "I have nothing." Tala and Tyson ran towards Katie who was still on the ground.  
"Shit! I'm so sorry!" Tala exclaimed as Tyson helped her too her feet.  
"Well...I did for a moment..." Ian frowned. '_They were Tala's stats changing...'_ He realised, feeling stupid. The end of that battle; Katie's loss - was his fault.  
Miriam slapped him round the back of his head - realising his mistake. "You fucking donkey shit!" She whispered harshly.  
"I'm fine." Katie reassured Tyson.  
Tala looked her over - making sure she wasn't hurt before meeting her eyes with his. "Good battle." He smiled.  
She nodded, smiling. "I still owe you twice."  
"And you need to stay away from Garland." She nodded and hugged him - taking him aback.  
"Hope I helped with your training!" She smiled before leaving with Tyson, Kai and Kenny.

**XXX**

Tyson planted himself on the sofa. "That battle was epic!" He grinned. "Shame you didn't win! We'll need you to battle in the final!"  
She shrugged. "I don't mind battleing...as long as no one else minds and...we need to see who blades for Justice 5 before we make a decision."  
"Yeah - but you can take them!"  
Kai smirked. "I wouldn't mind battleing Brooklyn. I'd love to see his face when I thrash him again."  
"Well maybe that'll be an opportunity." Hiro stated as he entered the hotel room. "The White Tigers won. Johnny lost against Lee and Julia won against Gary...Mariah beat Enrique...he was too busy flirting with her to actually command his bitbeast."

**XXX**

After Oliver and Katie had finished lunch, they said goodbye and headed towards their hotel rooms, Katie arrived back as Kenny and Hiro decided who would be best to go against who in the final against the Justice 5.  
It wasn't long before Ray and Max came back. They'd just seen the battle between the All Starz and the Blitzkreig Bladers.  
"Who won?" Kai asked. But his question was answered by all the cheering next door. "Did I _need_ to ask?"  
"Bryan won against Rick; Spencer lost to Michael and Emily was mullered by Miriam...the last battle was _so_ intense..." Ray wiped his brow. Katie knew Miriam would do well.  
"So!" Hiro caught the teams attention. "We have chosen who goes against who. The Justice 5 choose who blades before we do - that'll give _us_ the main advantage."  
"Let me pound Minger!" Katie yelled, digging her manicured nails into the couch cushion.  
"Woah, calm down." Kai rolled his eyes. "No need to go all menstrual on us." Katie flushed red and turned to the slate-haired teen.  
"Thanks for sharing my monthly cycle. Would you like me to share anything else? Details maybe?"  
"I'm good thanks. I've just eaten." His eyes widened and he turned back to the eldest Granger sibling.  
"As I was saying." He glared at his sister before sofening at her innocent smile. "Kai - you can go against Brooklyn; Katie against Crusher; Max against Ming-Ming; Ray against Garland."  
"What about Mystel?" Kenny asked.  
"Tyson. Obviously." Hiro rolled his eyes. They were the only two people he hadn't mentioned.  
Tyson sighed. "I want to battle Crusher."  
"I'll go against Garland." Katie said.  
"Tala told you to stay away from him." Kai stated.  
She shrugged. "And? This guy keeps checking me out - I'll just wear a black bra under a thin white shirt."  
Hiro sighed and rolled his eyes. "Katie..."  
"What? It's worked before!"  
"You can't use your gender against him, that could count as potential cheating and if they find out-"  
"-It's not my fault they look." She cut in - causing Ray and Kai to errupt in laughter.  
"You _should_ pitch her against Garland." Kenny said from his laptop. Everyone turned to face him. "His speed is no match for hers!"  
"He wouldn't be able to keep up with me anyway. Good looking or not...he doesn't seem as though he could keep it up for very long anyway." She stated as she got to her feet.  
"Katie! Don't mention things like that again, it's gross!"  
"Excuse me, Tyson! But in no way was I making a sexual comment."  
"Tyson!" The rest of the team cringed, making Katie feel embarrassed enough to leave the room to go and sit on the balcony, hopefully Tala would be on her side...or perhaps she shouldn't say a thing.

**(A/N: Special Thanks:**

**meh** - _Thank you for both of your reviews :) yes! I have missed you, and I hope your tests are going well! Thank you for the inspiration about the hair, lol! Haha, I couldn't resist having him say that, I thought it was funny too :) x_

**rinalovexo** - _Thank you for your review :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter x_

**MadisonMurdock2006** - _Was this update quick enough, lol! Thank for reviewing :) x_

**Crazy-dog-lady4 -** _Thanks for adding this story to your Favourite's list! By the way, I love your pen-name :) do you have a dog by any chance? x_

**Thanks to my lovely people above for taking their time reviewing and adding Katie and Darius to their Alert/Favourite lists! Please review! ^^ xx)**


	22. Katie & Tyson: Mission Impossible

**Katie and Darius**

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade.  
Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and Review ^_^ xx

As Tyson and Hiro's sister joins the BladeBreakers before the tournament in Russia - she keeps running into Tala. They seem to have a love/hate relationship - but when Garland comes snooping about, Tala thinks it's about time he steps

Ages:  
(See Chapter 1)

**Chapter 22** - _Katie & Tyson: Mission Impossible_

Katie made her way onto the balcony and called for the redhead in a shouted whisper. It wasn't long before he appeared.  
"Yeah? You want to congratulate me for the victory?" He smirked.  
"Actually, no. You didn't blade in this match. Umm...I think I'm going to have to go back on my promise."  
"What promise? The one about Garland?" Katie nodded. "Why?" His eyes grew dark and his tone was cold.  
"The team think it'd be best for _me_ to battle against him." She replied. "Because of my speed."  
"Don't you think that's the main reason I want you to stay away from him?" Tala growled. "Not only does he treat girls like shit, Katie, he's a mean blader."  
"What do you mean?" Katie asked. She fidgeted on her feet, not sure wether to stand still or sit down; she didn't like it when people raised their voice too her. It made her feel uncomfortable and upset.  
"I battled him last year in the tournament and he put me in hospital. In a coma."  
"I'm s-sorry, Tala. I d-didn't know." She stuttered.  
Immediately he felt guilty for making her stress. The look on her face was one of sadness and sorrow, and he hated himself for putting it on her usually happy face. He sighed.  
"I'm sorry if I've upset you." He said, looking down.  
"It's fine. I guess I am a pushover; an airhead; and a stupid girl."  
"If you think I'm saying this because I think you can't take him on, I'm not Katie. I really do think you could kick his ass - I just don't want you to get hurt."  
"So I'm _weak_ now?"  
"That's _not_ what I'm saying!"  
"Then what _are_ you saying? She snapped. She tried to look angry, but the tears brimming in her eyes gave her away.  
"I don't want you to get hurt." He replied.  
"Why should _you_ care so much? Even _Hiro's_ not like_ this_."  
He growled and jumped onto her balcony. "Because I _like_ you." Before she had time to object; ask anymore questions or even open her troublesome mouth, he kissed her, softly.

**XXX**

Hiro had taken Tyson and Max downstairs to get some food, whilst Ray was in his room reading the book about 'Mythical Bitbeasts' with Kenny. Kai on the other hand, was sat quietly on his own, in the lounge for one of his 'naps', when some a loud 'bang' caused his eyes to snap open.  
It sounded like a door, but he couldn't be sure. The next 'thud' later he realised it sounded like a struggle of some sort and - once again - it was coming from Katie's room.  
He frowned before getting up from his seat and walking towards her bedroom door. Another 'thud' made him throw open the door. He blinked, not sure what he saw; but it was definatley a red blur jumping over the balcony - leaving the light haired bluenette leaning against the door frame. She was exaiming her fingernails nonchalantly before she looked up, as if only just noticing his presence.  
"Hey, Kai. What's up?"  
He frowned. "Nothing. Sorry for intruding." He closed the door on his way out. Mentally replaying what had happened, he put it in slowmotion. He shook his head. '_She wasn't just making out with Tala. No way.'_

**XXX**

The White Tigers, the Majestics, the All Starz were having drinks together, discussing the two teams who would battle head to head in the final in a few days time.  
"So, who're we backing?" Steve asked, crossing his arms.  
The White Tigers looked at each other before coming to a silent conclusion. "The Bladebreakers." The captain, Leigh stated. "Brooklyn's nothing but trouble, especially what happened last year."  
The Majestics did the same. "The Bladebreakers. Ming-Ming's going down." Johnny patted Oliver on the shoulder. "Unicolian_ will_ be avenged." The Scotsman added.  
"Definatley the Bladebreakers." Rick stated. "Katie's one_ fine_ piece of ass." Michael thumped him whilst Oliver shot the Rock Bison wielder a warning glance.  
"That 'fine piece of ass' is off-limits." Michael growled.  
Rick shrugged. "I'm just stating the obvious. Just because you've _had it_ doesn't mean I can't _look_."  
Mariah made a face in disgust at the new information. "Alright, calm down, you two. Leave Katie's...perfectly sculptured...booty out of this."  
"See! I'm not the _only_ one looking!" Rick gestured his hand towards the pinkette.  
Michael chuckled and rolled his eyes. "There's a difference between you two." Well, you learn something everyday don't you.  
"Name one."  
"Incase you hadn't noticed." Mariah cut of what Michael was about to say. "I'm female and Katie's my friend."  
"That's two." Rick glared at her.  
Mariah shrugged. "Gender isn't _really_ a reason...I just wanted to point it out."  
"You're a lesbian?" This caught the attention from most of the males in the room. Even Leigh turned to look at his sister, clearly amused.  
"Do I warn Ray?" He asked.  
Mariah shook her head. "I'm _not_ a lesbian." Rick sighed in disappointment.  
"If you change your mind about that, send me the video." The pinkette slapped him. Hard. "Dude! That fucking hurt!" He rubbed the red mark on his face.  
"Are we done discussing which way 'I swing'?" She used her fingers in emphasis.  
"As long as you don't hit me again - yeah!"

**XXX**

The Justice 5 team members were in their hotel room. As usual, Brooklyn was lounging on the couch; Ming-Ming was checking her pout out in a compact mirror; Mystel was watching television; Crusher was writing a letter to his little sister and Garland...was on his phone.  
"So...who're we putting in to battle?" Mystel asked, flicking through various channels on the widescreen.  
Ming-Ming shrugged. "I don't mind _breaking_ the Blade_breakers_." She chuckled.  
Brooklyn smirked. "I wouldn't mind blading the girl. I want to see what she's got." A tissue box flew past his head. "Obviously _I'm_ _not_ the only one." He turned his ginger head to the left to look at Garland: the culprit of the tissue box mishap.  
"_I'm_ going to battle her. Don't you want to give Kai a rematch?"  
Brooklyn smiled. "I wouldn't mind blading both."  
"Well, you _can't_ blade _both_!" Mystel objected. "_I_ want to battle Tyson."  
"_I'm_ battleing Tyson." Crusher stated, getting to his enormous feet. "You've battled him before."  
"Guys!" Ming-Ming shouted, gathering their attention. "If you'd _completely_ forgotten, we choose our bladers _first_."  
Brooklyn sat up properly. "She has a point. Who hasn't bladed yet?" Mystel held up his hand. "You can blade. Ming-Ming, you've improved your attack; from the battle we saw against the Majestics - you'll blade aswell. Crusher, your sister wants too see you and I know you want to go, so go and meet her. If Garland wants an opportunity to blade against his _girlfriend_, then he can."  
Everyone looked at each other, and nodded. "Deal."  
"She's not my girlfriend." Garland snapped, re-seating himself and pulling out his phone.  
So, as everyone went back to what they were doing, Crusher scrapped his letter and trotted into his room to pack his bag. He'd sacrifice the final to go and see his little sister.

**XXX**

Katie entered the lounge after a little nap and walked into Tyson.  
"Ohh..." She groaned, clutching her stomache. "I'm fucking starving - you _must_ come with me to get some food. Please!" He had no objections. They looked around the lounge to make sure the coast was clear before dropping to their hands and knees as Hiro came out his bedroom. Tyson held a finger to his lips in a 'shh!' gesture and Katie nodded in acceptance.  
How he'd missed his sister so much over the past few years. They shared the same love for food and made it a game.

**Mission Prospectus:**

**1.** Cross the gap between the two sofas without being spotted.  
**2.** Sneak past the back of Hiro's sofa without being heard.  
**3.** Creep past Kai's open bedroom door to reach the main one.  
**4.** Possibly the most life threatening...open the door without it creaking...then leg it!

Katie was infront. She sneaked a look round the corner before rolling across the gap to safety. She peeked again and beckoned Tyson over as it was safe. He rolled across and kicked her in the face.  
He clamped his hand over her mouth when she went to shout at him.  
"Sorry." He whispered. Peeking over the top of the sofa, Katie frowned and read the text he was making out: _'I'll be sure too tell her-'_ Tyson's hand appeared above her head and pushed her down. _'Tell who what?_' She thought as they crawled silently along the floor.  
It wasn't until she felt a body underneath her, that Katie looked down.  
Shit. An obstacle.  
Kenny had appeared out of nowhere and was asleep on the floor. He rolled over and was currently laying on her leg.  
"Go back!" She whispered to her brother. "Save yourself!"  
"I'm not leaving without you!" He whispered back.  
"Go, Tyson, go! I won't make it!"  
"I'll never leave a man behind!" He lifted Kenny off his sister and placed the spectale-clad brunette back on the floor.  
"That was a close one." Katie wiped her brow. "I owe you my life."  
Tyson nodded and they finally passed Kai's door undetected and stood up outside the hotel room main door. "Instead of owing me your life...you can pay for the food."  
"Deal." She nodded. He had, after all, saved her from that obstacle. They got to the stairwell before they burst out laughing.  
"That was so much fun!" Tyson held his stomache. "It was. Let's do that again on the way in."  
"If you can walk after eating."  
"I know." She sighed. "I bloat like a fucking walrus after a burger."  
"Same." Tyson agreed.

**XXX**

Michael and Rick had to do a double take as they glanced into the restaurant.  
"3...2...1...Get stuffed!" Katie and Tyson began they food match: who can finish first.  
"Dude..."Rick was at a loss for words.  
"That's why we broke up." Michael stated chuckling. "She practically _ate _my wallet. Didn't give a shit for clothes...only food."

**(A/N: Special Thanks:**

**cursefreedom**_ - Thank you so much for adding me to you Favourite Authors list! OMG you don't know what that means too me :D Also, thank you for your review and adding this story to your Alerts and Favourite's list :) I hope you keep reading the story and enjoying it :) x_

**rinalovexo**_ - It wasn't so much as a new chapter, lol, more like a last minute sentance which I'd forgotten to write in the chapter 64, lol! Trolling around? As long as it's good trolling xD Thanks for the review :) x_

**Please review ^^ xx)**


	23. Heartbreak

**Katie and Darius**

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade.  
Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and Review ^_^ xx

As Tyson and Hiro's sister joins the BladeBreakers before the tournament in Russia - she keeps running into Tala. They seem to have a love/hate relationship - but when Garland comes snooping about, Tala thinks it's about time he steps

Ages:  
(See Chapter 1)

**Chapter 23 - **_Heartbreak_

After having their meal (Tyson being crowned the winner by five seconds) they headed back to their hotel room. The lift seemed like the easiest choice to use, especially as they were both waddling, but Katie wanted to walk off the meal in attempt not to put on any weight.  
"You use the lift then, Tyson." Katie puffed, as she opened the stairwell door. "I'll climb six flights by myself. It's all good."

**XXX**

Tala and Ian were watching television. Nothing was really on except 'Red Riding Hood' it was a good film, despite the romance in it, not really a guys thing...Ian on the other hand...  
"Who do you think the wolf is?" Ian asked, really into the film.  
Tala shrugged. "It's got to be something to do with the grandmother."  
"Nah, man." Spencer sat on the couch - effectively swallowing Tala with it. "It's the wood cutter."  
"No, the wood cutter saves the girl...she's hot."  
"She reminds me of Katie." The red head stated.  
"Well then, you're the wood cutter." Bryan said, perching on the arm of the coach next to Ian. "You're the lone wolf, in love with the vulnerable blonde girl who is the medieval babe in this film."  
"I'm not in _love_ with her." Tala flushed pink.  
"Yeah, it's just a little...I dunno..._thing_, right?" Spencer slapped the team captain on his back.  
"Is Tala crushing on my bff?" Miriam asked, bending over the back of the sofa and wrapping her arms around Tala's neck, resting her cheek next to his. "That's so sweet. Can I start planning your wedding?"  
"Shotgun Best Man!" Ian, Bryan and Spencer raised their hands.  
"Well, I'm_ obviously_ Maid of Honour, and there's no way I'm getting off with any of you three!" She stood up straight and put her hands on her hips.  
"Personally, _I_ wouldn't mind." Bryan winked at the bluenette. Miriam blushed...that's what a certain Majestic said in her dream the other night...

**XXX**

Katie reached the top of the stairs and crawled to the hotel room door in exhaustion. Who knew eating _and_ walking was such a bad combination...especially after practically wolfing her food down in an attempt to beat Tyson at a food competition. _'Never again.'_ She thought, knocking on the door. In all respect, it was very close to being a tie. She used to win all the time when they were younger, and she also used to be quite tubby. But hey, after being called fat by her older brother, and then reaching teenage years, growing boobs and being around boys all the time at school, she decided to go on a much needed diet, and turned into one of the hottest girls in her class!  
The door opened and Max looked out. "Down here." Katie puffed.  
"You alright?" He asked, helping her too her feet.  
"Remind me to _never_ have an eating contest with my brother. Again."  
"I'm guessing he won?" Max chuckled.  
Katie nodded. "If I was a bit faster, it would've been a draw." She fell onto the sofa, waking up Hiro from his nap in the process.  
"What happened to _you_?" He asked, amusement dancing in his eyes.  
"I feel like I've been sat on...by a whale - Tyson! Get off!" She pushed her younger brother onto the floor. "Don't jump on my stomach...we've _just_ eaten."  
"I know...I don't think I can eat another thing. You really made me eat faster than I've ever eaten before, you know."  
"I guess I'm not as much of a pig than I was."  
"God...what was that nickname..." Hiro closed his eyes in thought.  
"Don't say it!" Katie pleaded, clasping her hands together.  
"Kick-fat Kat!" The Granger brothers' errupted in laughter.  
"Ermm..." Kai asked. "Kick...fat...Kat?"  
"She used to beat Tyson in eating contests." Hiro said between fits of hysterics. "Kick ass."  
"And she used to be fat." Tyson added. "Kat's short for her name, so: Kick-fat Kat."  
"Thanks for bringing that up. I thought you'd both matured." Katie stormed into her bedroom and slammed the door behind her. Both embarrassed and humiliated, she curled up inside her suitcase and wished she was back home in Paris.

**XXX**

Katie must've fallen asleep in the pink Chanel case because, it was dark outside when she woke up. A knock at her balcony doors snapped her back into reality. A stiff neck and two aching legs later, she got up and headed towards the door and...stopped.  
Only one person knocked on her balcony doors. Tala.  
"No one's here!" She called out.  
_'Smooth._' Darius rolled his eyes. '_He's going to buy that._'  
"Katie..." Came the 'wtf' tone from outside.  
"I'm naked right now can you come back later?"  
_'That's practically an invitation.'_  
_'Shut up Darius!'_  
"You're naked?" The tone was amusing and confused at the same time.  
"Hold on!"  
'_Darius what do I do?'_ She panicked. The panther rolled his crimson eyes.  
'_Umm...strip off and get in a dressing gown.'_ The statement was filled with sarcasm.  
"Alright." She did as she was told (not realising her bitbeast was being sarcastic) Darius slapped himself in the face. Leaving her underwear on (especially what happened last time she wore it infront of Tala), she pulled on her dressing gown. "Come in!" She called out to the red head.  
"Are you still naked?" Came the reply.  
"No." The door opened and Tala stepped into the room. He teasingly looked her up and down and winked. "Well, I hope you know CPR, because you sure take my breath away."  
She blushed. "I don't know CPR."  
He gave her a dumbfounded expression, did she not know that was a pick-up line? Shaking his head he decided to pretend it wasn't. "You don't know CPR?"  
She shook her head in a 'no' gesture. "I've not been in a position where I've thought about learning it."  
"Want me to teach you?"  
"If that's an excuse for you to touch my chest, then I'm sorry but I'll have to decline your offer." She smiled sweetly and hugged the dressing gown tighter around her form.  
Tala's mouth gaped open. "It wasn't an excuse too-never mind!" He dismissed the subject before he forgot what he was here for. "I came to talk to you...you want me to leave so you can put clothes on?"  
She looked shocked. "Never in my life has a guy said that to me."  
"Not even Michael?"  
"Well, it's more like, 'want me to _stay_ so you can take your clothes _off_' actually." Tala nodded and then realised how gay he'd sounded.  
"If it's any consolation, your hot, really hot, I just wanted a conversation...and you'd distract me when you're wearing that-"  
"-Tala, you're digging yourself a hole." Katie rolled her eyes and headed towards her suitcase, pulling out the jeans and T-shirt she'd literally _just_ taken off. "But, you can turn around if you want."  
"If I want?"  
"Turn around."  
"I don't want to." He smirked.  
"Both my brothers are just through that door. One scream and they'll come barging in...you better do as I say - you are in my territory right now." She flashed him a cheeky grin.  
Tala turned around and placed his hands on the back of his head. "Tell me when you're done."  
Was this the third time she's changed whilst Tala was in the room? If someone (Kai) burst in through the doors now, what would they (he) say?  
She took her time pulling on her clothes, sneaking glances at the red head to make sure he wasn't being a fucking pervert.  
'_Why're you taking your time?'_ Darius asked.  
_'I'm trying to avoid him.'_  
_'Why?'_  
_'Because he said he liked me...I want to think about what he meant by that.'_  
_'That he likes you.'_ Darius laughed.  
Katie pulled the last of her clothes on and sat on her bed - but decided against it and sat on her dressng table chair. "Done."  
Tala turned around and sat on a footstool opposite her. "Umm..."  
_'I still think this is a ridiculous idea. But get on with it.'_ Wolborg growled in Tala's mind, he didn't like Darius and wanted Tala to get this over with quickly so they could go.  
"Tala?" Katie avoided looking at him, not because she didn't feel the same, but because she was afraid of what she'd do if her eyes met his.  
"I just wanted to say that, what I said, umm...I mean it...but I'm not sure."  
Katie frowned. "Huh?"  
"What I meant to say is: 'I like you'...but I don't_ like_ like you."  
She crushed inside. "Oh, yeah, of course. I understand." She faked a smile as she took a wistful look at him.  
He didn't _seem_ to notice, only returned the smile. "Well...I should be going. Miriam went out for pizza."  
"Oh, Tala." Katie got too her feet and followed him to the balcony doors, reaching out for his arm, but at the touch of fingers she withdrew her hand from his. "I demand a beybattle rematch. Tomorrow."  
He nodded. "Alright. Alone? I don't think our team members were helping much...especially Ian's outburst, that was a distraction for you." Katie nodded before deciding she was lingering in the doorway.  
"Bye." She said, a little too quickly. Tala frowned and nodded before leaping onto his own balcony.  
Katie sat on the edge of her bed and looked down at her hands in her lap, it wasn't until she tasted salt, that she realised she was crying.

**XXX**

Tala laid flat on his bed, looking up at the ceiling, running a hand through his red hair. '_She looked upset._' Was the only thing he could think about. When she finally looked at him, he saw the pain in her eyes.  
He'd lied too her. He did _like_ like her...he just, he said it too soon and, shocked himself. '_Fuck sake._' He thumped himself in the head and sat bolt upright, grabbed a pillow and launched it across the room.  
_'Why'd I have to say what I said?'_ He scolded himself. Feeling like the most utter fuck brain in the whole world, he punched the wall causing a splitting pain to shoot up to his knuckles. Regretting the decision to punch the wall immediatley, he kicked the bed in anger.

**XXX**

Miriam looked towards Tala's bedroom when she heard two bangs...something was wrong. She got up from her seat on the couch and walked cautiously towards the door; knocking softly.  
She heard some scrambling for a few seconds before footsteps coming closer to the door; it was pulled open and Tala stood before her. His knuckles were bleeding.  
"Dude...you alright?" She shook her head and tried again. "You okay?" God, she was spending way too much time with Bryan and Spencer.  
He sighed and she stood back thinking he was going to tell her to 'piss the fuck off'...but no, instead he leant against the door frame. "I think I've upset Katie."  
"You did what?" Miriam growled.  
Tala held his hands up in defense. "No! I mean..." He growled in frustration and slapped himself in the face.  
"Tala. Sit." She clicked her fingers and he did what she said, sitting on the edge of his bed. She shut the door behind her as she entered. "Right. You like Katie, that much is obvious...why do you think you've upset her?"  
He sighed again. "I said I liked her...before I kissed her."  
"You kissed her?"  
"She didn't tell you?"  
"She's not one to kiss and tell. Continue."  
"Just now I went over there and told her I didn't like her in _that _way."  
"So...you basically put her in the friend zone?"  
Tala blinked and frowned. "Girls call it that?"  
"Don't guys?" Miriam looked confused.

**XXX**

Katie decided to go and talk to Hiro.  
"What does beer taste like?" That's it, a change of subject and the talk about alcohol was the perfect choice.  
He put down his book. "Are you high?" His eyes widened. "If you've been smoking weed, you're in big trouble and I'll tell dad!"  
"No! I'm just...making conversation." She shrugged.  
"I guess...it's alright...you're not thinking of drinking it are you?"  
She frowned, trying to seem like she was deep in conversation. "Not really...I was just asking what it tasted like."  
"You've never tried it?"  
"No...I've had vodka, but..." She pulled a face. "...it was like my throat was on fire."  
"That's why some people mix it with cola or something. To make it taste nicer." He said.  
"Oh...I suppose that would make sense...thanks." She got too her feet and made her way towards the hotel room's main door.  
"Katie." Hiro's tone was accusing. "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing. I was just asking." She shrugged, but she knew Hiro could read her like a book. His eyebrows rose in a 'yeah whatever' gesture. She sat down again. "Tala said he liked me...and then changed his mind."  
"He what?" Hiro looked confused. "He said he liked you...and changed his mind?"  
"He said he liked me and then a couple of hours later, he said he didn't _like_ like me he just liked me." She shrugged.  
"I'm lost. You're upset about it...because?" He put his book on the coffee table and crossed his arms in a buisness-like way.  
"Because I like him."  
"_Like_ like or just...like."  
She blushed. "I don't know...just I _like_ him."  
Hiro blinked a couple of times and bit his lip. "You fancy him." She blushed even more and got to her feet once again.  
"I feel suddenly uncomfortable being engaged in this conversation with my brother. I'd like a lawyer."  
Hiro chuckled. "A lawyer?"  
"A lawyer, a friend, someone who'll be on neutral grounds in this conversation. Not you who's probobly going to go and hit Tala because he's made me confused and a little upset."  
"I am on neutral grounds."  
"I thought you didn't like Tala?" Katie questioned.  
"I don't but _you_ do." He uncrossed his arms and sat back into the sofa cushions. "If you want a guys opinion, he probobly felt as if he'd said it too soon." He shrugged. "Either that, or he put some thought into it and thought you'd taken it the wrong way."  
"But he kissed me." She said without thinking.  
"He did what?"  
"Kicked me." She covered her slip-up.  
_'What the fuck! That's even worse!' _Darius screamed in her mind.  
"He kicked you!" Hiro yelled as he got too his feet. "That's it. I'm going to do more than fucking _kick_ him!"  
"Hiro! No!" Katie jumped onto his back - trying to slow him down. "He didn't kick me! I swear! I said something I didn't want you to know and then had to change it for something that sounded similar and that was the first thing I came up with!" She cried out. "Sit down!"  
He sat - knocking her off his back and onto the floor. "Sorry." He said as she pushed herself up again.  
She shook her head. "So...he felt like he said it _too soon_..." She thought aloud. "So...he _doesn't_ want me to battle Garland because he _doesn't_ want me to get hurt...he _likes_ me...he _doesn't like_ me...he_ lied_ to make _himself feel better?_ What an _asshole_!"  
"Yes." Kai had suddenly appeared in the room, and heard her thinking aloud to herself. "Tala has a lot of pride, Katie."  
"Pride? Is that like, a big ego?"  
"Yeah..." Hiro rolled his eyes, putting it in simple terms for her.  
"So...he thought, because he said it...it damaged his ego?"  
Kai nodded and Hiro gave her a thumbs-up to congratulate her. "He's bad..." She zoned out in thought. "I like that." Getting too her feet she said. "I'm having a rematch with him tomorrow. I'm planning what to wear!"  
Remembering he hadn't scolded her for the conversation they had earlier, Hiro yelled: "And you're not drinking or even trying beer!" just before she slammed her bedroom door.

**(A/N: Special Thanks:**

**cursefreedom** - _About Garland saying "She's not my girlfriend?" being bad or good? You'll have too see ;) I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks so much for the review :) x_

**rinalovexo** - _Sorry to burst you're 'nice Tala' bubble there :) thanks for the review, I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) x_

**()** - _Thanks for your review :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) Please keep reviewing :) x_

**Please review dudes and dudettes :D Something BIG (but not _that _big) is about to happen, just thought you should be prepared, hope your sanity is still intact, much love ^^ xx)**


	24. KickFat Kat kicks back

**Katie and Darius**

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade.  
Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and Review ^_^ xx

As Tyson and Hiro's sister joins the BladeBreakers before the tournament in Russia - she keeps running into Tala. They seem to have a love/hate relationship - but when Garland comes snooping about, Tala thinks it's about time he steps

Ages:  
(See Chapter 1)

**Chapter 24** - _Kick-Fat Kat kicks back_

Katie rolled out of bed as Darius made an awful attempt at trying to mimick the sound of an alarm clock.  
_'Ert ert ert!'_ The panther half-laughed/half-screamed in her ear.  
_'Fucking hell Darius! You made me shit a brick!'_  
_'Sorry, couldn't resist._' He sighed as his laughter subsided. '_You should've been up an hour ago, you're battling Tala again today. Hit the shower smelly!'_  
_'Smelly? I shower once or twice a day, I don't see you going near any water unless battling Max.'_  
_'Well...I'm...special.'_  
"Specially retarded more like."  
_'I heard that!'_  
_'I said it out loud!'_

**XXX**

After taking her ten minute shower, Katie pulled on her clothes. She'd chosen them specially to show Tala what he could have...or...go out with...not necessarily_ have_.  
"Right, hair." She sat infront of her mirror and tilted her head to the side in thought.  
_'Tie it off your neck._' Darius suggested.  
_'Err...Darius...'_  
_'Hello? I go with you everywhere...even to modelling...I know what looks good, unfortunatley.'_  
_'You need to get yourself a boyfriend.'_  
_'Girlfriend.'_  
_'Right.'_ Katie smiled and rolled her eyes. After she'd done her hair, she set to work on her make-up.

**XXX**

It wasn't that cold today, Tala didn't need to wear a coat over his hoodie. He sat on a bench in the training grounds waiting for Katie to arrive.  
"I'm sorry...no." He shook his head. "I didn't mean to offend you in any way...hmm...Babe, you and me...No!" He thumped himself in the side of the head and sat in silence for a few minutes. As he opened his eyes however, the first thing he noticed was a pair of black combat boots.  
They were unlaced and they looked like they'd be worn by a bad girl. His eyes travelled upwards and black tights covered the slender stems of desire until he came across a short, fitted denim skirt, a small waist covered by a red camisole and...'_woah_'...  
"Tala. Face up here." His eyes snapped up from the nicely developed bosom. Katie's hair was tied up in a messy yet elegant bun, her eyes held a smokey look emphasising the beautiful blue-grey eyes, the flecks of silver in the iris glinted in the light.  
"Tala?" She frowned. Sure she wanted a reaction from him but...she didn't expect this kind of reaction.  
He cleared his throat and looked away before the bulge in his trousers got any worse. "Umm..." He cleared his throat again. "Hi."  
She smiled, pink lipgloss made her lips look totally irresistable. "Hi. Shall we do it then?"  
He looked back at her. '_Yes...'_ The dirty thoughts in his mind began to wander...but stopped short when she pulled out her blade and launcher.  
"Blade." He stated, almost suprised. How he wished she meant something else...  
She walked towards the beydish, her model footsteps played with Tala's mind. "Come on!" She giggled. "I don't have all day!"  
Tala stumbled his way towards the beydish and readied Wolborg in his launcher.  
"On 3..." Katie smiled. "1...3!" She launched Darius a second before Tala realised she'd miscounted, probably on purpose.

**XXX**

Miriam and Oliver were having breakfast together at the hotel's restaurant when it happened. Not necessarily a big thing but...Oliver's words certainly left a promising mark on Miriam's brain.  
"So I was talking to Enrique the other day, Mir." The Frenchman began as he collected a piece of bacon on his fork. He glanced upwards just in time to catch her blushing. "And he seems to have taken a shine to someone I know."  
_'It's Katie.'_ The bluenette thought. '_Obviously, it's Katie.'_ "And he asked for your number."  
She started choking, coughing violently. A waiter from the table behind her ran towards her and patted her on the back. "Thank you." She grabbed his hand and he nodded a reply. "What?" She snapped at Oliver.  
"I'm sorry..." He chuckled. "The look on your face..."  
"Oliver." She stated in a warning tone. "He asked for my number. What did you say? What did you do?"  
He shrugged. "The only thing I could do. Say no."  
"You did _what_?" She just about died.  
"I said no...but I _did_ give him your digits."  
"He has my number." Her eyes distanced. "Shit...he has my digits...what do I do, Ollie?"  
"Woah, calm down, I'll get it back..."  
"No! Don't do that!"  
Oliver smiled. "You like him don't you?"  
"Not as much as Tala likes Katie, but...oh my God, I've been having dreams Ollie...dreams only miserable married women should have!"  
"How long has it been, Miriam?"  
"Over a year." She whispered.  
"That's a dry spell and a half."  
"Tell me about it."  
"I'm not going to let you go out with him if it's only sex crossing your mind, you know." He began his lecture. "He might do that, Mir. But I'm not going to let him do that to you - or you to him. Have I made myself clear?"  
"Yes, daddy." Miriam rolled her eyes, taking a bite of her toast. "Crystal."  
Oliver kicked her gently from underneath the table and started laughing, she lost her cold demeanor towards him and soon joined in.

**XXX**

The battle was heated, meaning you could cut the sexual tension outside they beydish with a fricking knife!  
Tala couldn't take his eyes off Katie, he had no idea what she was playing at, wether it was him on the agenda or not, she was definatley doing a good job. He realised his mouth was open when a fly got stuck on his tounge; spitting it out and dodging a vicious attack from Darius, Tala finally focused and played an attack himself.  
"Wolborg! Novae Rogue!" But, he failed to follow Ian's advice from the other battle. Katie was waiting for him to attack, and, not only dodging the avalanche heading towards her, Darius put up an electrical barrier and caught the snow wolf out on his own attack...and it was over just like that.  
Tala picked up his blade. She hadn't just toyed with him mentally with that god damn sexy outfit, but she'd toyed him well, leading to her victory.  
"Congrats." He stated, keeping his eyes on her face or else paying with a _hard_ consequence...  
She smiled. "Thanks...now _you_ owe _me_."  
He smirked. "Not quite." He walked towards her and stopped about three feet away. "Now, you just owe me once."  
She crossed her arms in a bad girl way. "How do you want me to pay you back?"  
"Later."  
She rested her hands on his shoulders, and looked up into his sea green orbs. "I didn't say _when_ I said...'_how'_?"  
Tala cleared his throat. He was fighting his inner self right at that moment. He so badly wanted to have his way with her right there...but their hotel room balcony's were facing them, any member of the Blitzkreig Bladers or the Bladebreakers could see them right now...and he wasn't too sure Hiro would take the situation very well.  
He didn't care. His strong hands grabbed her delicate face and he closed the gap between their lips. The kiss was overpowering; his sole intention was to prove that no matter what he'd said about 'like' and '_like_ like', she was - to him - undeniably his. The kiss ended as abruptly as it started when he pushed her away. Afraid that his inner thoughts would turn into actions...starting with that low-cut red top...  
"I'll see you later." His voice was deeper than he thought it usually was; suprising himself.  
Katie nodded. "Okay." Her voice on the other hand was quite husky, to him, it made her irresistable, desirable and...sexy. A flirtacious smile crept to his lips before he turned away and headed towards the stairwell, leaving Katie behind at the beydish.

**XXX**

Hiro looked up from his book in confusion as - for the third time - someone's door key was rejected. Fourth time. '_Who's been drinking at _this_ time?_' He thought, putting his book down and getting to his feet. He closed the distance from his place on the sofa towards the door and opened it. Katie was using the wrong card in the door and...when he looked down at her attire, he knew the she'd just come back from her meeting with the boy next door.  
"I'm sorry, I don't believe I asked for an escort. Especially one of the related variety...and _that's_ a credit card _not_ the door key." Hiro pulled his sister inside as she put her 'room key' back in her purse. "Who won the battle?"  
"I did."  
"I hate to ask but...did you win him over?"  
She shook her head in a 'no' gesture. "I think he won _me_ over instead." She seemed distant...in a dreamlike way. Hiro hated talking to her like this, he didn't know what revelations would come out of her troublesome mouth, and really didn't want to find out anything he shouldn't. Instead he ushered her in the direction of her room as a silent grounding and she obeyed, closing the door behind her.  
"Please change your clothes before dinner later!" He called to her through the wall.

**XXX**

It was time for dinner, Katie was to leave the hotel room with Hiro and Ray to meet the rest of the team downstairs at the table.  
Katie pulled on her blue skinny jeans and a fitted white top. Realising that was the top she was going to wear tomorrow for the final, she took it off and pulled on a different white one, and then a black cardigan and black dolly shoes.  
"Ready yet?" Hiro moaned, knocking on her door.  
"One second!" God, and she was getting her period aswell, just great. She took her medication before leaving her room. "Where's Hiro?" She asked the neko-jin as she closed her bedroom door behind her.  
"He got a little impatient."  
"Aww, you're such a gentleman, Mariah's lucky to have you." She smiled at him before they left the hotel room. Ray even held the door open for her!

**XXX**

As they reached the table, laughing together, Tyson frowned at the two.  
"Alright, Ray, no need to flirt with my sister." Hiro nodded in agreement, but couldn't help chuckle at Tyson's outburst.  
"Care for a rematch, brother?" Katie sat right opposite Tyson and picked up her fork, holding it out towrds the youngest Granger like a sword.  
Tyson looked around his team's table before nodding, picking up his own fork and clashing it with hers.  
"You're on!" Hiro face-palmed and looked sorrowfully at Kai who was at the head of the table...Katie sat to his left and Tyson to his right, therefore he was stuck right in the middle. "Sorry Kai, but even _I_ can't stop them now."  
Kai smirked. "Actually...I'm looking forward too it, if I'm honest. I didn't know Katie of all people would be up to challenging Tyson at a food contest."  
"You might be suprised." The model replied. "I may have been fat when I won, but I still know how to pack it away." Max, Kenny and Ray began laughing and it wasn't long before the pizza was on the table.  
"How many slices do we go for, Katie?"  
"How about...five?"  
"Done." They plated up their food. "3...2...1...Get Stuffed!"

**XXX**

Kai looked on in bewilderment. It was down to the last slice, Tyson was winning by a mouthful, and Max was to afraid to watch.  
"Oh my God!" Ray cried out when Katie slammed down her can of coke.  
"I can't believe it." Kenny stated in shocked awe.  
"Beat your ass!" She pointed a greasy finger at Tyson who sunk in his chair in defeat. She wiped her hands and mouth with a napkin before dancing in her chair. "Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Now Tyson...as I've won, you_ owe_ me."  
"I owe you."  
"And what do you owe me?"  
"His dessert." The whole table chorused, grinning.  
"That's right, gimme your chocolate pud!" She snatched it away from him and ripped open the lid.  
"Never in my whole, _entire_ life..." Max began.  
"Did I think I'd _ever_ see Tyson loose his pudding." Ray finished.  
"Sorry you had to witness that, Kai." Katie giggled, stirring the chocolate fudge around in the pot. "But it needed to be done."  
He chuckled and smirked. "Of course, if I need a way to annoy your brother, I'll just get you to steal his pudding."  
She gave him a thumbs up. "I'd be happy too."

**XXX**

Miriam turned around in her chair and carried on with her food.  
"Sorry you had to witness that, guys." The male Blitzkreig Bladers - Tala included - sat with their mouths agape. The bluenette nudged the red head and winked. "That's why she can't keep a boyfriend."  
Tala would never admit that _that_...was such a turn on for him...wait, what? "That's how she can't keep a boyfriend?"  
Miriam nodded. "She gets clothes from work, why would she need them bought for her?"  
"So...she eats wallets?" Spencer asked.  
"She doesn't eat wallets...just...don't take her out to a restaurant _when_ you take her out." She looked directly at Tala when she said that, when the red head realised _why_ she had been looking at _him in particular_, he shifted slightly in his seat, Miriam winked at him and smiled. "So...I was thinking, because it's the final tomorrow can we help the Bladebreakers train? I'm sure we're going choose them over the Justice 5, right?" The female said.  
Tala nodded, signifying where his loyalty sided.  
Spencer and Bryan shifted slightly in their seats. "Well...-"  
"-Garland and Ming-Ming are in that team. So you're cheering for the Bladebreakers._ Right_." She growled at them, giving them her best glare. They were quick to nod in agreement.  
Ian and Tala smirked at Miriam's loyalty, not only for Oliver because of the Ming-Ming palava and Katie being on the Bladebreakers, but to him aswell because that whole Garland-put-me-in-a-coma ordeal.  
The final was going to be immense. But if only Tala could find a way so that Katie wouldn't battle tomorrow...afternoon training would commence for the Bladebreakers after dinner, so he have to think of something by then...unless he persuaded Garland not to battle in the final...Katie did seem the obvious option, he could trick he into not blading. He could see it now: 'Garland has an illness that spreads when he's blading, you'd get a load of warts, they won't go away for a month, and no amount of face cream or make-up will get rid of them' she'd be so grossed out she wouldn't want to be in the same country as the silvernette anymore...but then Tala wouldn't get to see her.  
Ian slapped his palm on the table - pulling Tala out of his thoughts. "Maybe, we _should_ train with the Bladebreakers after dinner...I know _someone_." He nudged Tala in the ribs. "Want's another battle with little Miss Granger." Tala went as red as his hair; elbowing Ian back.  
"Shut up!" He whispered harshly. "I was thinking the same thing." Tala stated, turning to his team. "And I think it'd really help them out if they bladed against us as their competition." He smirked. "_Good_ competition."

**(A/N: Special Thanks:**

**rinalovexo** - _I know right! Thanks for the review :) x_

**MadisonMurdock2006** - _It was a real life experience cover up might I just say xD! Thanks for the review :) x_

**cursefreedom** - _I'm glad you love my story :) thanks for the review :) x_

**Mirage Enamel** - _The anonymous review was you? Hahaha! xD Thanks for the review! I hope you liked this chappie :) x_

**Hehe...(something sneaky is going to happen)...hehehee...(maybe not sneaky but...shocking). Thanks to everyone who's faved/alerted the story/me :) Please review ^^ xx)**


	25. Training Assistance

**Katie and Darius**

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade.  
Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and Review ^_^ xx

As Tyson and Hiro's sister joins the BladeBreakers before the tournament in Russia - she keeps running into Tala. They seem to have a love/hate relationship - but when Garland comes snooping about, Tala thinks it's about time he steps

Ages:  
(See Chapter 1)

**Chapter 25** - _Training Assistance_

After the Bladebreakers paid for their meal courteousy of Mr. Dickinson's credit card, they headed in the general direction of the training room...with an exception of Katie who wanted to go and change first.  
Hiro rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine. Be down here in ten minutes otherwise you're grounded."  
"You can't ground me!" She placed her hands on her hips. "You're my brother."  
He shrugged. "I'm older."  
"How's that a fucking reason?" She stood her ground.  
"How's me being your brother?"  
"Because I said so."  
"I said so too."  
"But it's different!" She stomped her foot. "It's against sibling code to ground me."  
Hiro sighed again. "I'm the team coach, you're suppossed to do as I say."  
"In your dreams." She huffed, turning towards the elevator.  
Hiro smiled. "See you in ten!" He called.  
"Twenty!" She called back.  
Hiro rolled his eyes as the rest of the team subsided their laughter from behind him. As they turned to leave, they were suprised when the whole of the Blitzkreig Bladers stood their like they wanted to kick some ass. Stood tall; arms crossed and serious looks upon their faces...until Miriam fell out the restauraunt, that is.  
"Hey guys!" She cheered as she got back on her feet. "We want to help you train." She stood next to Tala at the front and looked at all her team mates stances. She decided to copy them and crossed her arms. She truly felt, badass.  
"Awesome!" Ray and Max high-fived each other.  
"Sweet." Bryan rubbed his hands together, it sounded like sand. "Where's Katie? I want to blade her."  
Hiro pointed to the lift. "She insisted on changing. She'll be down in an hour."

**XXX**

It was precisely fourty five minutes before the Grangers' sister joined everyone outside.  
"What've I missed?" She asked as she tied her hair into a ponytail.  
"You didn't change much." Hiro noted. She was still wearing the same as what she was for dinner, except now she wore her ugg boots and a lemon coloured top.  
She shrugged. "I had to make a phone call."  
Hiro grimaced. "Why didn't you say so! Who to and what about?"  
"My agent and work."  
"And?"  
She shrugged. "She said there's a job for me as soon as the tournaments over. Here. In Russia."  
"Modelling?" Tyson asked.  
"No stripping." She rolled her eyes. "Yes, modelling. And seeing as I'm going to buy a house here, I was thinking, why not?"  
"You're buying a house here?" Tala asked, catching his blade after defeating Ray. She nodded. "Where?"  
"I don't know. I'm sure Angie will think of something."  
"Who's Angie?" Her brothers' and Tala asked.  
"Her agent." Miriam said, coming up behind her bff and slinging an arm around her shoulders. "My mum."  
"My sister's modelling agent is your mum?" Hiro exclaimed.  
"Well, that's how Katie and I met after all."  
"Well, come on then, Mir! Let's hit the beydish!" Katie pulled the girl towards the nearest bowl and readied her launcher.

**XXX**

After a lot of training with Miriam, and then Bryan and finally Spencer. Tala came into vision...followed by Hiro. Her brother gave Katie a look that clearly said 'I'm not leaving you two alone together. Ever.' The red head and the model readied their blades before launching them into the dish. They knew their training would be a 'no communicating with each other match' so they just kept stealing glances at each other. Katie even swore that Tala winked at her...

**XXX**

As training finished. Finally. The two teams walked back to their hotel rooms and with the goodbyes out of the way, everyone headed inside.  
"Balcony." Tala whispered to Katie when he was sure her brother-sitter was out of ear-shot. She nodded before heading inside and then into her bedroom. She took her night-time medication and realised it was the last pill in the pot.  
_'Shoot.'_ She thought. _'I need to get some more before the tournament.'_ She made Darius keep a mental note of it before she heard the sound of a stone hitting her window, signalling Tala was getting impatient of waiting.  
She stuck her head outside. "Can I help you?"  
"Umm...yeah. Come outside." He rolled his eyes.  
Katie stepped out onto her balcony and sat in the chair. "You wanted to talk?"  
"Umm...you're getting a house in Russia?"  
She nodded. "Hiro said it's a good idea. The last place Boris would look for me."  
"You'd need someone close to you, incase he does find you." He said.  
_'Ask him what his point is.'_ Darius said.  
"And you're point is?" Tala sat back in his own chair and rested his hands behind his head.  
"My neighbour's house is up for sale."  
"Is the house nice?"  
"Mine's a two bedroom, two bathroom." He stated.  
"What does that mean?" She asked.  
_'Did you fall out the tree for the logically retarded?'_ Darius asked with an eye roll. Katie just ignored him.  
"Meaning...two bedrooms and two bathrooms..." Tala said slowly.  
"Oh...that would make sense."  
"It makes a_ lot_ of sense." Tala grinned. "Shall I tell you what else makes sense?"  
"What?" She asked through a yawn.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, am I boring you?"  
She shook her head. "No, I'm just tired." She said truthfully. "What were you going to say?"  
"The fact that I've been a complete and utter dick to you makes a lot of sense."  
"Well...I wouldn't exactly call you a...oh no, that fits the description quite well, actually." She giggled.  
Tala smirked and turned his head to look at her. "I'm sorry." He said.  
She looked at him, his beautiful sea green and gold eyes met her sky blue and silver orbs, and she melted under his gaze. "It's alright." She managed to say.  
"Can I kiss you now?"  
"Huh?" She didn't know what to say...instead, she nodded. Tala smirked before leaning over the balcony railings and placing an unforgetable kiss on her lips.

**XXX**

The Justice 5 were training for the final the next day. Brooklyn - not needing to do any training, looked up and smirked over at Garland.  
"Look's like you've got some competition." Garland looked round and followed Brooklyn's gaze to where the orange haired boy was pointing. Katie and Tala were kissing.  
"Aww, how sweet." Ming-Ming said.  
"Tough luck Garland." Mystel chuckled.  
"I'm not finished _yet_. I'm battleing tomorrow, and I _know_ I'll be against her."  
"Last time I heard, Ray was pitched against you." Mystel inquired.  
Garland snickerd. "That cat can't defeat me. I'm going to request to blade against her...and I'll show her what I've got!"

**(A/N: Special Thanks:**

**Cursefreedom** - _Haha, glad you liked it :) x_

**rinalovexo** - _I love your reviews :) x_

**Mirage Enamel** - _Ahaha! You'll just have to wait and see ;) x_

**Please review, I love to hear your opinions about my story ^^ xx)**


	26. Tournament: Day 5

**Katie and Darius**

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade.  
Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and Review ^_^ xx

As Tyson and Hiro's sister joins the BladeBreakers before the tournament in Russia - she keeps running into Tala. They seem to have a love/hate relationship - but when Garland comes snooping about, Tala thinks it's about time he steps

Ages:  
(See Chapter 1)

**Chapter 26** - _Tournament: Day 5_

Katie woke up the next morning due to a hard shove from Hiro.  
"Get up!" He shouted. Out came her hand and Hiro took a few steps back as if connected with his face. "Holy shit! I can't believe you did that!"  
"Get over it, Sophie...five more minutes."  
The sheets were ripped off, leaving her in the cold. "Don't call me _Sophie_! Five more minutes will turn into two more hours. Come on, Katie. Get up! We've got to be down at the tournament in an hour and a half. Get. A. Move. On!"  
"Alright, alright...I'm going..." Hiro left the room. "To sleep..." The door snapped open again and Tyson came running in with a glass of cold water.

**XXX**

Kai looked up from his coffee when an ear-piercing scream from Katie, signified Tyson really had thrown the water over her. It went silent. Deadly silent. Too silent to be classed as silent. The sound of skin hitting skin was audiable and Kai winced as Tyson yelped.  
The world champion dawdled out his sisters bedroom with a bright red cheek.  
"Is she up?" Kai asked, stiffling his laughter.  
"She is now." Tyson replied. "Wide awake."  
Katie followed Tyson out the room a few minutes later, a scowl on her pretty face, her top clinging to her body and her grey trackies with signs of water abuse. She slammed the bathroom door and turned on the water.  
She was out within ten minutes. Katie padded across the lounge towards her room in a towel, Kai's eyes lifted from his coffee again and followed her across the room, he took a sip of his steaming beverage when her door closed and the hairdryer was audiable through the walls.  
Twenty minutes later, the hairdryer turned off. It was half past, she had one hour to do her make-up, get dressed and get down to the arena. '_Why do I have to wait for her?'_ Kai thought.  
Suprisingly, she was out of her room in twenty. She wore a fitted white top (like she said she would), dark blue skinny jeans and yellow dolly shoes. Her bra was black.  
"Would Hiro expect me to say anything?" Kai asked, getting to his feet. "Would Tala?" He added.  
"I was being serious when I made the suggestion." Katie picked up her blade and launcher off the coffee table and followed Kai out the door.

**XXX**

They made it too the tournament ten minutes before they had to leave the locker room.  
"And the slut's arrived." Hiro smacked himself in the forehead. "Didn't you send her back in to get changed?" He asked Kai.  
The slate-haired teen shrugged and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "It wasn't my place to say anything...besides..." He pointed to Katie's boobs. "I'm a guy. If she dressed like that on purpose, I'm not going to say _anything_."  
"Thanks Kai." Katie smiled. "Now I have someone on my side, you can't make me go back."  
"Choose your sides." Hiro exclaimed to the rest of the team. Desperate times called for desperate measures. Tyson immediatley sat next too his brother, Ray sided with Kai and Katie; as did Max.  
Kenny looked between the two sides. "I want to be on the winning team." He chuckled nervously and ran to stand next too Max.  
"I win!" Katie fisted the air and pointed accusingly at her brothers in a 'ha-ha-sucker' way.  
"Fuck sake." Hiro groaned.

**XXX**

They entered the tournament arena, Katie stood behind Hiro, Tyson and Kai as part of the agreement issues over her top. Although Kai was against it, Hiro pointed out it was his fault for not making her change before she left the hotel room. Katie couldn't help but feel like she'd forgotten something. '_Hair: brushed and washed. Teeth: brushed. Make-up: done..._' The list went on and on.  
DJ Jazzman announced the finalists. "For the next three matches, each team will be able to select who they want to play the rounds. However."  
Katie looked at Hiro. "However?" He shrugged and shook his head, he honestly had no idea. Even members of Justice 5 looked lost.  
"They'll choose who they want to battle from the _opposite_ team!" DJ Jazzman stated. The Bladebreakers mouths fell open.  
"We choose who plays _for_ them?" Max asked.  
Hiro nodded. "We'll stick with who we decided who was against who. Remember. They choose first."  
Brooklyn took the offered microphone from the presenter and spoke one name into it. "Max." Hiro nodded to Max and the blonde boy stood forward and took the microphone from Jazzman.  
"Ming-Ming." The crowd cheered, and it wasn't long before they stood face-to-face across from each other.  
"3...2...1...Let it Rip!" It was touch and go for a long time. One moment it looked like Max was winning, then the tables would turn and he'd be almost loosing and right now, that was the case.  
"Max!" Kenny called. "Defeat her before she starts singing!"  
"Got it chief!"  
As Venus was discarded from the beydish and Max was crowned the winner, the crowd errupted in cheering for the reigning champions. Katie and Tyson stood up and did a syncronized victory dance, laughing as they did.  
This time, Hiro was handed the microphone. He nudged his sister and smiled. "Garland." He said.  
Katie's heart pounded and she suddenly became very nervous. He was going to choose her wasn't he? Her _heart_ pounded? She went as white as a sheet as her next thought hit like like a dodgeball to the face.  
"What's wrong?" Hiro asked.  
"Nothing. I didn't have any breakfast." She replied, taking slow breaths.  
"You'll be alright." Hiro reassured her - but when he looked at her face, he knew there was more to the story than just missed breakfast.  
Garland was handed the microphone and an evil grin stretched across his face. "Katie."  
"Shit." She said.  
Tyson leant towards her. "I thought you _wanted_ to battle him?"  
"I do." She got up from the bench and the male gender in the crowd - girlfriend or not - wolf-whistled. "Hiro. Give me your jumper."  
He beamed. "Thank you." He took off his jumper and handed it too her. She pulled it over her head - earning disappointed groans from the audience.  
Katie stood at the mouth of the dish opposite Garland and smiled a greeting.  
"Well, hello there." Garland winked. "Are you ready for our battle?"  
"Bring it on." Katie drew her blade from her pocket and in one, quick, swift, agile movement loaded it.  
Garland seemed impressed. "I believe I may have underestimated you." You could tell a lot about how good someone bladed just by the way they loaded their launcher.

**XXX**

The Blitzkreig Bladers made it too the tournament and found three seats.  
"Shotgun!" Spencer, Bryan and Ian shouted.  
Tala and Miriam looked at each other before spotting two seats next to Michael and Oliver nearer the front of the barricade.  
"I didn't know they were such good friends." Tala noted the chef and the baseball player.  
"Perhaps their teams suffered with the same seating problem." Miriam shrugged before taking a seat next to Oliver. Tala sat behind the bluenette and next to Michael.  
"Max just beat Ming-Ming." Oliver whooped.  
"Who's next?" Miriam asked, taking off her coat and placing her bag by her feet.  
"Take a wild guess and a look." Michael nodded towards the tournament.  
"Katie and Garland." Tala growled. "I warned her not to battle him."  
"She can handle it." Michael crossed his arms.  
"How do you know?" Tala asked.  
"I've beaten him before, and Katie's beaten me before. You seem to underestimate her."  
"Well, you haven't beaten me, and Garland put me in a coma."  
Michael blinked. "I didn't think about that. Sorry." Tala shrugged and pointed at the model.  
"Why is she wearing Hiro's jumper?"  
Michael started laughing. "You could see her bra through her shirt, I don't think she realised until the dudes in the audience went balistic."  
"Oh _she_ probobly knew." Miriam chuckled from the seat infront.  
"She'll take it off in a time of desperate need." Oliver added.  
"Oh God." Tala and Michael chuckled.

**XXX**

"3...2...1...Let it Rip!"  
The blades crashed into the dish at great momentum and power. Kenny checked for any signs of stats.  
"Appollon has a vicious attack and good stamina. Katie can outspeed him and attack him when he has low defense."  
Hiro stood below Katie standing on the podium and told her the tactics. She nodded. "Katie, is there something you're not telling me?"  
"I forgot my medication this morning." She whispered.  
"Holy fucking shit! Why didn't you say something earlier!" Hiro shouted.  
"This is no time for a brother and sister argument..." Jazzman said into the mike.  
"Shut _up_!" Katie and Hiro shouted at him.  
"Guys! Stop it! Katie - keep your head in the battle!" Tyson yelled.  
"Yeah Hiro! Fuck off!" Katie stuck her tounge out at him before turning back to the battle.

**XXX**

Miriam and Oliver were beside themselves in a fit of laughter.  
"They choose now to have an argument? Seriously..." Michael hid his face in his hands.  
"Garland's attacking!" Tala noted.

**XXX**

"Appollon! Radiant Thunder!"  
"Darius!" Oh yes. Tala remembered what'd happened when he'd battled her. Katie was waiting for Garland to attack, and, not only weaving in and out of the lightning bolts striking around her blade, Darius put up an electrical barrier and caught the lightning bird in his own attack! But the impact of the hit, sent Darius into a wobble.  
"I believe you're at your last resort here." Garland laughed. Katie took off the jumper and swept her hand across the beydish, signalling Darius to play around for a while. Garland silently complemented her on her choice of top, whilst the audience hooted again. The model closed her eyes. Trying to slow down her heart rate and even out her breathing.

**XXX**

Getting over the bra incident and crowds reactions; Michael frowned as he looked confusingly at his ex-girlfriend.  
"What's wrong with Katie?" He asked, leaning forwards and sticking his head inbetween Miriam and Oliver's.  
"You don't think..." Oliver began.  
Miriam focused on Katie and the model put a hand to her chest. "She forgot to take her medication."  
"Shit." Tala said.

**XXX**

Garland commanded another attack, Darius dodged most of the attack but the last bolt of lightning caught his unawares.  
Katie summoned her bitbeast.  
"Darius! Fusion Pulse!"  
"Fusey whaa?" Miriam and Oliver exclaimed in confusion. They'd never heard of this attack before...  
The stadium shook and a multitude of flashes made the stadium quake. Katie wiped some persperation off her forehead and felt her breathing shortening. '_Not now..._' She thought. She fell too her knees and clutched her chest.  
Her heart was pounding in her ears. It was the only thing she heard. No crowd. No battle. No team. Katie's vision blurred before she passed out.  
The last thing she heard was Darius land next too her with a shattering crack.

**(A/N: Special Thanks:**

**rinalovexo -** _Aww, thank you :) and thank you for the review :) x_

**MadisonMurdock2006** - _Yay! They kissed! Thanks for the review :) x_

**cursefreedom** - _I don't like Garland either, but on the other hand I do like Brooklyn :) The battle might suprise you...but then again, it might not... ;) x_

**Choco3Symphony** - _Thanks for adding my story to your Favourite's list :)_

**Please review guys and girls! The last chapter's ready, but let's see if I can reach 65 reviews, and then I'll post it! ^^ xx)**


	27. Happy Ending

**Katie and Darius**

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade, the hospital 'I love drugs' idea belongs to _Becca Fitzpatrick_ from the novel _Crescendo_.  
Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and Review ^_^ xx

As Tyson and Hiro's sister joins the BladeBreakers before the tournament in Russia - she keeps running into Tala. They seem to have a love/hate relationship - but when Garland comes snooping about, Tala thinks it's about time he steps

Ages:  
(See Chapter 1)

**(A/N: I know I said '65' reviews, but I was getting a little impatient, and I didn't think I'd get them before I started year 12. It would've been hard to post this chapter during my A-level coursework :/ but I hope you like the final chapter! I hope everyone's enjoyed reading it ^^ xx)**

**Chapter 27** - _Happy Ending_

Not waiting until the smoke cleared; Tala, Michael, Miriam and Oliver ran into the corrdor behind the Bladebreakers.  
"Did she have another heart attack?" Oliver asked.  
"Oliver! They're not heart attacks! They're only for old people!" Miriam snapped.

**XXX**

Hiro and Tyson ran over to their collapsed sister, Hiro gently shook her whilst Tyson held her hand.  
"Katie, I'm going to kick some butt for you." Tyson said.  
"Guys, Ray's run off to get the paramedics." Max informed the Granger's. Hiro nodded a 'thank you'.  
Tyson picked up Darius. "She's going to be crushed."  
"I know."  
"Ladies and Gentlemen." DJ Jazzman said once the cloud cleared. "We have a winner?" The Bladebreakers, the other teams and the audience held their breaths. "Garland takes the round!" As the crowd aknowledged the end of the battle, Jazzman put a hand on Hiro's shoulder. "The paramedics have left, they should be here any moment."  
As if he'd commanded them there himself, Ray came running back with two medics hot on his heels. They lifted her onto a stretcher and carried her into the tunnel where Oliver, Miriam, Michael and Tala were waiting.  
Miriam waved to Hiro to let him know they'd be there when she woke up, and Hiro nodded in thanks; then DJ Jazzman introduced the next match.  
Tyson was chosen to battle and he smiled and pointed to Mystel. "If I was allowed to battle Garland and kick his butt - I would."  
The male members of the crowd cheered in agreement. "Good luck, Tyson." Mystel held out his hand, and Tyson shook it.  
"You too, man."  
"Alright then!" Tyson and Mystel readied their blades as Jazzman spoke. "3...2...1...Let it Rip!"

**XXX**

Miriam and Oliver sat next to Katie's bed, Michael was getting some drinks, and Tala was leaning against the wall behind Miriam and Oliver.  
"Do you guys think she'll be alright?" The Frenchman asked.  
Miriam nodded. "It's Katie. She'll pull though - she always does."  
"She's in the hospital." Tala stated. "The doctors' will help her."  
Michael came back with a latte for Oliver; a tea for Miriam; and a coffee for himself and Tala. "Cheers." Everyone said.  
"We all might want to scarper whenever Hiro runs into Garland." The All Starz captain voiced what everyone was thinking. "The worst part of _that_ is, the asshole's in the room at the end of the hall getting patched up."

**XXX**

They sat with Katie for twenty minutes. The beybattle between Tyson and Mystel was playing on the small television in the corner of the room and the battle wa pretty intense, Dragoon and Poseidon were called on; Dragoon using his Tornado Storm attack and Poseidon using Ocean Javelin. The baystadium lit up with an intense glow...and then the television lost signal.  
"Shit! No!" Everyone cried. Flinging their hands and gesturing obscenities at the blank screen.  
"I _hate_ you!" Miriam pushed it and stomped her foot.  
"If that hasn't woken her, I don't know what will." Mr. Granger said from the doorway, Grandpa was by his side.  
"We'll leave you alone with her. Come on guys." Oliver got too his feet and the other three bladers followed him out of the room.  
"Hello, Princess." Katie's father stroked the top of her head. "You gave your grandfather and I quite a scare." Hiro bounded into the room right that second. "And your brother." Tyson followed. "Both of them."  
"Is she alright?" Hiro held Katie's right hand.  
"Dad?" Tyson asked. Mr. Granger turned around and Tyson showed him Darius.  
"Oh dear." He looked apologetic. "W'ell have to do something before she wakes up."  
"I don't think we can." Tyson shook his head. "The only thing we could do is get Kenny to look at it...but I don't think he'll be able to repair it."  
"What about Emily?" Hiro looked up. "Go ask Michael, I saw him in the corridor."  
Tyson nodded and left the room. As he exited, he looked up to see a doctor coming out the room at the end of the hall. He managed to catch a glimpse of Garland before the door shut. Making his hands fists, Tyson began to march down the corridor.  
"Tyson." Tala's voice stopped him. "Where're you going?"  
Tyson took one look at the door again before turning to Tala. "I'm looking for Michael."  
"He's down here, why?" Tyson handed Darius to Tala and the red heads eyes widened.  
"Holy shit. She'll be crushed."  
Tyson nodded. "We don't think anything can be done."  
"I'm sure Kenny, Emily and Ian can work together on this." Oh yes, Tyson had forgotten Ian had a Diploma in mechanical engineering. "Thanks Tala."  
"Who won the tournament?"  
Tyson smiled. "Mystel went down under." Tala laughed. Just because Mystel was Austrailian, Tyson just _had_ to say that. "I've been wanting to say it for ages!"  
"So you won the tournament?" Tyson nodded.  
"Congrats, man." Tala slapped Tyson on the back. "I believe all the teams were backing you guys."  
"They had right too, we are the Wold Champs after all." Tala laughed and nodded in agreement. "I'll go tell the others the news."  
"What others? Who's here?"  
"Michael, Oliver and Miriam."  
"Of course, right. Cheers man." Tala held up Darius and jogged back down the corridor.

**XXX**

When Tyson walked back into Katie's room, the doctor was just giving her some drugs.  
"Katie, don't look." Hiro said as the doctor gave the model an injection. Katie was holding Hiro around his neck for dear life.  
"I want to know where he's putting it-ouch! That hurts!"  
"Don't tense your muscles." The doctor held a straight face, and the Grangers' knew he'd go outside the room and laugh once the door was closed. Mr. Granger and Grandpa snickered and set Hiro off.  
"It's not funny! Stop laughing!" A slap upside the head shut him up and set the doctor off.  
"Alright, that was some pain relief, you should feel a lot better in a couple of minutes."  
"Thank you." Katie said. As the doctor left the room Katie smiled. "His eyes are pretty."

**XXX**

An hour later, and after Grandpa had told Katie a joke...she was in hysterics.  
"Knock knock." Katie said.  
"Who's there?" Tyson asked.  
"Crab."  
"Crab who?"  
"Crab your towel we're going to the beach!"  
Hiro turned to the nurse who was just leaving and whispered: "Maybe a little _less_ painkillers."  
"Sorry, I just gave her another dose. Wait until you see her in a few minutes."  
When the nurse left Katie turned to Hiro. "Don't you think she resembles an oompa-loompa? Orange tan, fake boobs...I wonder how much nurses get paid..." Hiro supressed his laughter and shook his head.. Katie gave a luxurious sigh. "I love drugs. Really. They're amazing, even better than daddy's mastercard."  
"Thanks sweetheart." Mr. Granger rolled his eyes.  
Katie sank deeper into her bed. "My body's tingling. I feel good all over."  
Mr. Granger got too his feet. "I best be off." He gave Hiro a look that clearly said 'make sure she doesn't steal prescriptions when she comes out'. Hiro nodded. "Bye, Princess." He kissed the top of her head.  
"Hey, get some for yourself on the way out, you look a little..._old_."  
Hiro couldn't supress his laughter anymore. He and Tyson burst into a fit of hysterics.  
"Here it comes, the drug rush...surge of warmth, any moment now...goodbye pain...knock knock."  
Hiro sighed and put his hand over his face. "Who's there?"  
"Boo."  
"Boo hoo?" Tyson chuckled.  
"Don't cry - it's only a joke." She - along with Grandpa burst into a fit of hysterics.  
Hiro got too his feet. "She's fine. Let's go." Grandpa followed pursuit, and kissed Katie's forehead, Hiro squeezed his sisters hand and Tyson hugged her. They left. As Tyson and Grandpa turned the corner, Hiro noticed Garland coming out of a room at the end of the corridor.  
The silvernette had a bandage wrapped round his wrist and a few cuts on his face; a bruise on his shoulder and three stitches in his lip.  
"Oi." Hiro quickened his pace and stood behind Garland. "Fuck face." Garland turned around after recognising the voice, his eyes widened. Wham! Bam! Garland hit the ground. "Hurt my little sister like that again and you'll regret it." Stepping over the body, Hiro walked into Tala down the next corridor. "Just the person I was looking for..." Hiro smirks at the red head.

**XXX**

After a long chat, Hiro grabs Tala's hand and shakes it. "Go for it." He states.  
"Are you sure?"  
Hiro blinks. "I gave you permission. You're not making me change my mind are you?"  
Tala shakes his head. "Thanks man."  
"Oh and, Tala?" The red head turns around. "If you hurt her, in any way." He pointed to Garland. "That'll be you...but worse."  
As if only just noticing the teenage guy on the floor, Tala mentally winced before he nodded his head. "Fair enough."  
Knocking on the door, Tala heard a sing-song voice chime 'come-in!' Frowning, he opened the door and stepped inside.  
"You alright?" Tala asked, slightly buzzed (in a good way).  
Katie nodded and gestured her hand to the drip. "I love drugs."  
'_So this is what Hiro meant by, try not to laugh._' "That's...good?" He took a seat next to her and gripped Darius in his pocket. He pulled Katie's new blade out, and handed him too Katie. "Courtesy of Kenny, Ian and Emily."  
Katie's eyes welled with tears. "I thought he was gone forever?"  
"No, Darius was fine, it was just your blade that broke." Katie nodded and held the new beyblade to her chest. "It's pretty." The black blade had flecks and dashes of red on it, decorating Darius's home like fireworks on the fourth of July.  
"Katie...Miriam says her mum's sorting out residensy for you in Russia. Miriam's going to move in with you so you're not alone...and so she can stay in Russia with her team."  
"You let Miriam stay with you guys?"  
Tala nodded and smiled. "She's a good blader."  
Katie pinched his cheeks. "You've gone soft." Tala blushed and laughed, then turned serious. "Can I ask you a question?"  
"Shoot." Katie nodded her head.  
"Will, you...go on a date with me?"  
Katie laughed. Tala sat there in silence. Then Katie saw his face. "Oh, you're being serious." Tala chuckled.  
"Deadly." His eyes shone in the light.  
Katie smiled. "I'd love to."

**(A/N: Special Thanks:**

**MadisonMurdock2006** - _Thanks for your review and I hope you've enjoyed the story :) x_

**cursefreedom** - _She didn't forget to take it, lol, she ran out the night before. Haha, down goes the plan! I hope you've enjoyed the story :) x_

**rinalovexo** - _I hate Garland too :) Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoyed the story :) x_

**Well, there it is! I hope you guys liked it! :D Please review this last chapter and don't be afriad to inbox me if there's something you don't understand and I'll explain it too you. Thank you to all those in the future who Favourite this story or add me to your Favouite's list or too your Author Alert, I love you guys ^^ xx)**


End file.
